555 TALK
by LegendaryDiamond
Summary: What happens when Bella dials the wrong number one night and instead of getting her Mom she gets an erotic radio station's hotline? "Hello, this is Edward speaking-tell us your deepest fantasies or real life sexy stories."
1. The Call

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SERIES OR THE RIGHTS TO IT! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!_**

**_Okay so I've been away for like two months or so since I completed my last story and I tried to make up for the loss of sleep. _**

**_I've been vacationing, sleeping and being stressed. Don't even ask... Anyway I told myself I wouldn't publish another story for a while but this just kept nagging at me since I started to write it a few weeks ago. _**

**_Hopefully this won't have around 30 chapters as my last two stories did. I'm thinking no more than 12. Short chapter, I know but there is more to come...just wanted to publish this little bit first._**

**_I'm hoping for the later chapters to be filled with a lot of humor...we'll see what happens._**

**_I must say I've missed all of my readers. Hope you enjoy. :)_**

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe that troll had the nerve to spill brandy on me, what a stupid skank. I was so fricken pissed, I slammed the door behind me. I had to come home cause I couldn't stand being out and smelling like a bar. <em>

_We're not in kindergarten, we're 20 frigging years old and it's time she grows up. It's not my fault her boyfriend kept flirting with me. _

_I picked up the phone to call my Mom and tell her what Brasilda did, what kind of name is that anyway. Brasilda...Pssh, sounds so stupid. I moved out of my Mom's house a few weeks ago right after I finished college and she changed her number so BRASILDA (damn I hate that name) wouldn't be able to call anymore. _

_Come on, if you hate me so much why would you call everyday. Who does that? She's one of those pathetic types that insults you then calls and tries to brush everything off and be friends.._

_Lets see, 555-8255...I think that's it. I know my Mom's gonna pick up and start ranting about her bingo team so I did what I always did...cut her off._

_After a few rings she picked up. Hey Mom, how are you?_

_I started rambling off before she could even answer._

"Do you know what that wicked troll did today, she threw brandy on me! I mean who walks around a carnival drinking alcohol anyway, it's a family oriented area. It landed right on my chest and I didn't know my shirt would turn transparent once wet."

"My breast were showing for goodness sake and I didn't even have a jacket to cover up with."

"Oh this one likes to get right to the point, my kinda girl."

"The joke was on her anyway because her boyfriend happened to like the view. When he tried to get touchy and kneed him and he actually found it pleasurable, what kind of weirdo is that? What, does he get off on pain? I'm not surprised she's dating a freak like him, they're a perfect couple."

"What made things worse was the fact that all the lights were so bright it made my wet chest glisten and even more noticeable! Thank goodness some nice tall brunette came over with a napkin and helped me wipe the liquid off the top of my breast."

"She reminded me of you but 30 years younger (no offense), her touch was so gentle. Did nothing to help my wet shirt though."

"Damnit, who is this chick? She has a really sexy voice, my pants are getting so tight. Maybe I should ask her name."

"Don't say anything, Mom. I already know what you're going to say, leave her be and she'll get what's coming to her."

"This isn't Mom but we sure got what was coming to us, a nice sexy little story."

_I felt my heart drop._

"Who the hell is this!?"

"This is Edward and you just dialed 555-talk."

_Whoever he is, he has a really nice voice. _

"555-talk? Nooo...I dialed 555-8256."

"You must have been confused sweetheart, because you dialed 8255."

_That's right, I did press a '5' instead of a '6'. Darnit! _

"Well Angel voice, what's your name?"

"Isabella..."

"Well Bella-can I call you Bella-I'm sure our listeners loved your story."

"Listeners?"

"Yes. This is an erotic call-in radio show and you just dialed our hotline."

_Uh ohh...I think I'm gonna be sick..._

"Bella, Bella?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review :)<strong>_


	2. Falling

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS_**

* * *

><p>"Bella are you still with us?"<p>

"Bella, are you okay?"

_Omg. I feel mortified. I hope no one recognizes my voice...who listens to these things anyway? Hopefully no one that knows me. _

"Um..I'm here..."

"Well Bella, would you like to give us another enticing story?"

"Umm..no."

"Sorry to hear that. You sound a bit disappointed Bella."

"Of course I'm disappointing, and embarrassed. I thought I called my Mom not some freaky late night radio station for pervs."

"Now there's no need to get nasty, _Isabella_."

_The way he said my name, so teasingly, he even sounded kind of arrogant. That made me pissed, what a jerk._

"Here's a little fantasy of mine...I HOPE YOU GET ASS RAPED BY A BUNCH OF JAILBIRDS!"

"Ouch..."

_I slammed the phone down._

_Who does he think he is?_

_Some mystery man with a sexy voice and probably a sexy body to match._

_Ohh shut up._

_It's getting kind of late and I have church in the morning...besides, I hate having that 'I didn't get any sleep lastnight' feeling. I get irritated quickly when I feel like that._

_I decided on taking a very hot bath, lord knows I feel filthy. I filled the tub with hot water, stripped off my clothes, poured in some bath gel and got in. I enjoyed the hot liquid feeling against my skin as the water reach past my shoulders and up to my neck. _

_All of the tenseness seemed to go away and I grabbed the luffa and started scrubbing away. It's been a while since I felt this relaxed, I guess morphing your life into what you want it to be like isn't as easy as I thought._

__After a while I got out of the tub and dried off. I dressed my in pajamas and laid down awaiting sleep. Because of my tired state it came quickly and I loss myself in the darkness.__

* * *

><p><em>I heard a faint annoying sound and it got louder as I became into a more conscious state. It was my alarm...great. I rolled over and looked at it, 8:30am. I felt so tired and knew my body craved for a few more hours of sleep. <em>

_I closed my eyes and attempted to go back to sleep but I couldn't help shake that nagging feeling. I had to pee really bad and didn't feel like leaving my warm bed. _

_A bladder infection isn't that bad...right?_

_After ten minutes of trying to fight my way back into dream land I couldn't take it any longer. I reluctantly got up and threw the blanket off me and went to pee. I looked in the bathroom mirror as I managed to barely open my eyes...I feel like crap. _

_Not to mention I kind of look like it too, I managed to drag myself in the shower with an encouraging thought...time to get ready for church._

_In my sleepiness I accidentally turned on the cold water and got a face full of 'wake the heck up!'. It felt like I was just slapped in the face with some sort of cold reality I had to accept. I turned on the hot water and as soon as it hit my skin I began to relax. Ahh, that's the feeling._

_After my shower I brushed my teeth then put my hair up in a bun. I had decided on a plain dark green outfit and brown shoes and no, no makeup. I guess you can call me square._

_As I made my way into the kitchen I stared at the walls and decorations as I always did. I always thought how old fashioned my place look and when I thought about it anyone who came here would expect someone much older to be living here. _

_What bothers me so much about it is the fact that I like the way it's decorated and no matter how much I try to change it I always find myself changing my mind. I met most of the stuff in it when I came and my Mom added a few things like pictures etc..._

_I made some egg and toast and when I finished I checked my watch and it read 9:15. I still had time to spare. I found myself to be in a rather calm mood this morning even though I don't have the slightest idea why._

_I grabbed my coat and keys and headed out the door. I hoped in my car which happens to be a 98 nissan altima and reverse out the driveway. I was never one for fancy cars, not that I could afford one anyway._

_I made it to church with five minutes to spare and when I got out of the car I was greeted with a cool breeze. I put on my jacket and proceeded up the steps. I noticed we had a few new faces than before. It's always refreshing to see new faces in the crowd._

_I was so preoccupied with staring at who's suppose to be our new members I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ended up stumbling. Thank goodness I didn't hit the ground, it would've been so embarrassing. Not as embarrassing as having some guy catch me from falling and everyone staring though._

_Do they really have to stare...I mean come on._

_I looked up at the man to thank him and noticed I hadn't seen his face before either. He was kind of cute...really cute...extremely cute...really extremely cute. I secretly have a thing for green eyes and his sparkles like crazy. His hair was like bronze and copper mixed together, he sure is handsome._

_He smiled at me with all his shiny 32's and I couldn't help but blush. I noticed how he hovered over me with his high stature and also noticed I shouldn't be having these kind of thoughts in church. Well, atleast they aren't too bad._

_Our eyes were deadlocked and my cheeks were blood red. I was beginning to feel kind of awkward. _

Umm...Thanks for catching me.

"Thanks for falling into my arms." _Came his sharp reply._

_His voice sounds so familiar._

_Who is he...?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's 1:23am and I'm tired as hell but I really wanted to update for you guys. :)<em>**

**_**_Hmm..what's going to happen next? :P_**_**

**_Please review._**


	3. Hello?

_I couldn't get my mind off him throughout the entire service. I couldn't help but look over in his direction every five minutes, he was quite a few rows up and more over to the left which made it kind of hard for me to see but that didn't stop me. I couldn't help but stare at the back of his head and his hair is so amazing._

_I observed him during the service to see if he would move or anything. Just seeing him do anything would excite me but he didn't move not once during the entire time. He never turned around either, even if he did I would've immediately looked away anyway._

_I felt like some kind of stalker or hormonal teenage girl. I never even got his name, after a few seconds of staring I just went to my seat. For some odd reason I felt like I knew him but I didn't at the same time._

_His voice...it kept ringing in my head the entire drive home, it sound so familiar..._

_I observed him during the service to see if he would move or anything. Just seeing him do anything would excite me but he didn't move not once during the entire time. He never turned around either, even if he did I would've immediately looked away anyway._

_I felt like some kind of stalker or hormonal teenage girl. I never even got his name, after a few seconds of staring I just went to my seat. For some odd reason I felt like I knew him but I didn't at the same time._

_When I got home I watched tv for a few hours until I started yawning and eventually fell asleep. When I woke up it was almost 7 o clock. I decided to strip off my clothes and decided to take a shower._

_The water was cool against my skin since I didn't feel like using hot water. I let it drain down my head, past my neck and over my back. It feels so good, I felt my nipples harden under the coolness of the water._

_I grabbed the coconut shampoo and started to wash my long locks of curls. The suds were starting to drain down my face so I closed my eyes. _

_His face immediately popped into my head and his voice along with it. _

__His voice...I couldn't get it out of my head.__

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward's POV<em>**

_The next time I find a church to go to I won't pick one that stays in so long. What church goes in at 9:30 and comes out nearly seven hours later? Halfway through the service I had already planned to find a new church but maybe I'll stick around for that hot brunette._

_I still have five hours until work...what to do, what to do..._

_I glanced over at my dvd collection. "**Barely Legal: the girl on girl collection Vol. 1" **Hmmm..._

**_5 HOURS LATER._**

_I felt an annoying sensation in my stomach...I was hungry. I dreaded getting up from my peaceful sleep and dragged myself into the kitchen. _

_I opened my fridge and there was mostly only one thing in it...MEAT...red meat that is. The best fucking thing on the planet. I grabbed some not so thinly sliced ham and a giant steak and threw the steak in a hot frying pan._

_After some strategical seasoning, some cheese and fifteen minutes it was perfect. I cut two large hunks of parmesan bread and threw the steak and ham on it...this is the shit. _

_Mom always said to get my daily amount of protein._

_After finishing the sandwich I went back to bed and lied down. I rolled over and my peripheral vision caught sight of the time on the clock. 5:30pm...shit I'm late for work!_

__I grabbed my coat and immediately headed for the radio station.__

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella's POV<em>**

_I dried off and decided to get dressed. I opened my underwear drawer and for the first time was a little hesitant picking out which underwear to wear. I found myself going for the racy lacey one instead of the plain old white cotton one._

_I sat down in the living room with the tv turned off, I had watched tv all day. I was beginning to get sick of it, I need something else to do. I glanced over at my bible but noticed the phone next to it aswell._

_An idea popped into my head, a naughty one. I thought about calling that radio show but scolded myself at that thought. I'm just going to sit here and read...that's it._

_I couldn't stop looking at the phone, I couldn't even get the idea out of my head. I told myself I wasn't going to call that radio show._

_Do it Bella, you know you want to._

_Shut up. _

_Damnit, I'm going crazy. I focused harder on reading and the harder I focused the more temptation pushed at me._

_I let out sigh. I kept telling myself I was going to dial that number but my hand seems to have a mind of it's own._

"Hello, this is Edward speaking, thanks for calling to turn us on with a sexy fantasy or real life experience."

_Hearing his voice again made my heart race, I felt so nervous. I took in a deep breath and after a few seconds I finally answered..._

"H-Hello...?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Our goody two-shoes Bella is becoming a naughty girl isn't she.<em>**

**_Want some lemony goodness? Review ;)_**


	4. Oh Doctor?

**_Thanks to those of you who reviewed :)_**

**_Warning...there is citrus such as lemons :)_**

* * *

><p>"Yes."<p>

_His voice is so masculine and sexy, it just radiates confidence and that made me even more nervous. Come on Bella, you can do this just put your big girl pants on. I put on my sexiest voice._

"Hello, Edward." _Saying his name felt so strange but casual, like I knew him._

"I've got a fantasy for you and it involves my legs being wide open." _I said as I twirled my hair and licked my lips._

"This sounds sexy, why don't you take me into it..."

* * *

><p><em>I walked down the hall with a smirk on my face thinking about what I was wearing under my coat. I have on the perfect ensemble: Royal blue 6 inch platform heels, diamond choker, royal blue teddy with black thigh high stockings and garter straps with a short leather trench coat covering me from prying eyes.<em>

_My hair in a side ponytail and dramatic make-up...I couldn't complete the look without black cherry lipstick. I reached the door to his office and slowly pushed it open. I stood in the doorway with my hand on my waist._

"Oh Doctor, I'm in need of some assistance."

"Do you have an appointment?" _He asked not even looking up at me but an some x-ray results instead. _

"I'm afraid not." _I said seductively as I strolled over to his desk while my heels made clicking sounds against marble._

"I'm afraid you'll have to make one, I have patients waiting."

_I slowly sat on his lap and whinded his tie in my hand as I pulled him close and whispered in his ear._

"I need help NOW."

_I licked his earlobe then let go of him._

_I slid off the coat and turned around fully facing him and spread my legs as far as they would go in front his face._

"Oow that's hot, what did the doctor do?"

"Shh, no interrupting."

"What seems to be the problem Ms.-?"

"Swan, but you can call me Bella Dr.-?"

"Call me Edward."

"I think you know what the problem is." _I gestured to the moisture between my legs, the teddy was becoming soak._

"Perhaps you should take this off and let me examine you."

"Whatever you say Doctor Edward."

_He followed me into the examination room, I slowly took off the teddy and watched as his eyes roamed my body hungrily. I went and laid on the examination bed and put my feet in the stirrups with my platforms still on._

_He came over and stared between my legs for a little while. The look he gave turned me on immensely, I would've given anything just to know what was running through his mind...and from the looks of it, only one thing._

"Is it fatal doctor?"

"No, I know just what you need. Lie back and stay still." _Came his cold, sharp reply._

_I felt him push his gloveless finger into me and a moan escaped my lips. _

"Ms. Swan you seem to be highly sexually aroused, don't worry I'll take care of it and everything will be okay."

"Oh thank you Doctor."

"It's my pleasure."

_He leaned in between my legs and I felt his tongue against my tender flesh teasing me slowly. He quickened his pace working his magically tongue in so many different ways. Who knew he was so talented? Strong sensations rippled through me sending me over the edge._

_My fingers were entangled in his hair, my cries of pleasure echoed through the walls as I became close to that quaking feeling of goodness._

_When the pressure built up and the pleasure became too much I started to push his head away and writhe. I couldn't take it anymore and just as I was about to ride out the wave of orgasm he pulled away._

_I looked up at him in disbelief, he can't be serious._

"Ms. Swan I'm afraid I might have to sedate you, we don't want everyone in the waiting room to hear now do we?"

_I blushed at his words. He walked around the bed taking my form in and he looked extremely pleased. I felt him reach out and touch my breast while giving a few '"h__mmh's" here and there. _

"What are you doing doctor?"

"It's aways good to check the breast for lumps." _He said as he massaged my breast and gently pulled at my nipples. Something told me he wasn't checking for lumps. He leaned down and took them in his mouth one at a time. I felt him push in two fingers and started to move them in and out fairly quickly._

_He began sucking harder at my nipple and I felt the pressure start to build up all over again. I became even wetter than before and when I was about to cum he stopped._

_If he keeps teasing me like this I'm gonna go insane. _

"Ms. Swan I need to do a more thorough inspection."

_I felt him pull me down lower on the bed and my feet were now hanging over his shoulders. Dr. Edward loosed his pants and took out a rather large piece of medical equipment. My eyes went wide..omg..._

"Don't worry Ms. Swan, I know this is your first time going through this procedure so I'll be extremely gentle."

_Dr. Edward took his penis and rested it again my center. He then began to rub it between my folds slowly until it became moist with my juices. _

"Ms. Swan I think you're ready, let me know if there is any discomfort."

_With a thing that size there's bound to be a lot of discomfort._

_He started to push into me and I began to moan loudly. My hands grasped the bed tightly as Dr. Edward broke through my barrier and stretched me to accommodate his size. He stayed still for a little while until I could get used to the feeling a little._

_I felt filled to the max and finally Dr. Edward pulled out. I felt my muscles relax then he pushed back in to full me up again. His stroke was so good I almost came instantly. He moved at a slow pace while he rubbed my core and I came instantly._

_My body shook as waves of pleasure rippled through me and I found myself shouting to the heavens._

_He pushed in deep and stayed there and I felt myself becoming aroused all over again.  
><em>

"Please move." I begged

_He started off slowly then quickened his pace, he leaned in and whispered the most obscene things into my ear which made me even wetter. I came instantly and after a while so did he. I felt him completely spilling all of himself inside of me as he thrusted deeper into me._

_When he was finish he stayed inside me and I felt him reharden again side of me._

_It finally hit me that I came here to seduce him but he ended up in complete control. I pushed him away from me and got up and pushed him on the bed, I got on him and straddled him. I positioned his penis then slowly lowered myself onto it. _

_I squeezed him with my muscles and heard him groan. I started to move at a painfully slow rate, I could tell he was anxious for me to quicken the pace but I took my own sweet time. I quickened up and rode him like he was the last thing connecting me to this world._

_We rocked together in unison 'til we finally came at the same time. Both of us gasping and panting for air, I got off of him and his penis flopped onto his stomach. I turned around and started to get dressed but felt arms around my waist._

_He placed kisses along my neck and whispered in my ear._

"You're beautiful."

_He took my hand and placed it behind me on something hard._

_His penis was standing at full attention._

"Again?" _I asked in disbelief._

_He gave me a sly smile and shook his head. _"Well..."

* * *

><p><em>I was already dressed and about to walk out the door which was hard to do especially in these shoes when I just did what I did. Dr. Edward called out to me from behind.<em>

"Oh and Ms. Swan?"

"Yes Dr. Edward?"

"We should schedule you an appointment for first thing tomorrow morning."

_I smiled as he winked at me._

* * *

><p>"Bella, that was a very hot fantasy, I'm sure my listeners loved it. The way you included me in it made me so hard."<p>

"I'm glad I can be so entertaining. Goodnight, Edward."

_I hung up the phone then I noticed a kind of squishy feeling 'down there'. I put my hand in my underwear to discover it was soaked...I was soaked. It even started to get on the couch. _

__Oops.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmm, when it comes to real life sexual situations will bella be so brazen?<strong>_

_**More reviews = Faster updates & Longer chapters :)**_

_**Tell me what you guys think :)**_


	5. Introductions

**_Hey guys :D I know some of you have been wondered where the heck I've been lol. Right here though :)_**

**_When I'm done with this story I'll be posting a new one soon_****_ and it's more for like...dark fic readers? Anyway I just got up and I feel kinda confused lol. _**

**_Thanks for the reviews :)_**

**_Sorry if I made any mistakes._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>One Week later...<em>**

_I found myself taking a long walk the next morning to clear my head and try to find reason why I'm having these feelings. To think something influences me so much that I find myself acting out of the ordinary and trying to gain a little bit attention from some guy I've never even met was definitely not me a few days ago._

_Every day that passes my feelings of want continue to grow, I found myself calling him every night for the past week with a different fantasy. Every day after each call the need of calling back gets stronger. It's like his voice just sets off some kind of chemical or hormones in me that takes me to a new high everytime. _

_Maybe I'm just reading too much into this but I'm gonna die if I don't find out who the heck he-_

_I found myself knocked to the ground by something hard...or someone hard. I immediately felt pissed and couldn't wait to yell at him and tell him to watch where he's going even though I know I was too caught up in my thoughts to look where I was going. _

"I'm sorry Miss, did I hurt you?"

_His voice, it's so calm and so...familiar..._

"No, I'm fine." _I said while looking up and all of my anger immediately disappeared. He was so...cute! He helped me up and I couldn't help but stare at him._

_I noticed he was staring at me too and I started to blush._

"It feels like I know you from somewhere, have we ever met?"

"I doubt it." _I would've remembered crossing paths with like him._

"I feel so bad for walking into you like that, please, let me buy you a drink."

"I'm sorry, I don't drink."

"Well atleast let me make it up to you."

_He was staring at me so hopefully with his brilliant white smile. Looking at his godlike features is making me turn red and if he doesn't stop smiling at me like that I'm gonna find myself with a big grin on my face. _

_I was getting nervous and didn't want to turn the color of a tomato so I accepted...besides, when has a guy this hot asked me out._

You can buy me an ice cream cone. _I politely answered._

_I was getting the same tingly, excited feeling with him that I got whenever I spoke to Edward on the phone._

"Good."

_We walked to an ice cream parlour everyone around here went to. He was so tall and walking next to him wasn't helping the red hue that was radiating from me. As the wind blew I smelled his cologne and couldn't help but smile, he smelled so nice. _

_Waves of confidence and authority rolled off him while he walked. We got to the ice cream parlour and he held the door open for me and walked in behind me. I felt kind of uneasy having him behind me, would he stare at my ass or the way I walked?_

_What if he doesn't like the way I walk? Calm down Bella, easy girl. I have to relax._

_The girl behind the counter welcomed us with a smile and I noticed the way she eyed him. Her hair was black and long and she had blue eyes with ample curves...probably the kind of women he went for._

_I eyed the girl up and down while he ordered, she was tall too._

"What flavor would you like?"

"Huh-oh, umm...Chocolate."

_I hope he didn't notice I was sizing her up. _

_He handed me mine and asked if I wanted to sit or go but I chose to leave, didn't want to give her the chance to make any moves anyway._

_We walked by the docks and I found myself thinking about Edward every few minutes and quiet as a mouse besides from answering the few small questions he asked me._

_He __probably thinks I have no personality and can't wait to get to wherever he was going before he ran into me._

"Thanks for the ice cream."

"No problem."

_It's just I don't know what to say to him, what should I talk about? The sun was starting to set and I decided to sit on the wall since I was tired of walking in the heat all day. It was beginning to get a little cooler and the breeze began to blow. Atleast I wont be so hot._

_I pondered my mind for a little while to see where I should start off a conversation before he ups and leaves. It hit me that I didn't even know his name yet, I could start there. Maybe he might even ask for my number if the conversation goes well._

"You haven't told me your name, I'm Bella by the way."

_He was leaning over the wall and __seemed to be in deep thought, is he thinking about someone else._

"Edward." _He said while still staring at the water. Then a second later he just up and looked at me with this funny surprised look._

_WAIT...Edward...__His name is Edwa-OH CRAP_

_I felt myself lose my balance...oh crap..._

"Bella!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so Bella fell backwards and<em>****_ into the water, I had a funny time thinking about that._**

**_How_****_ about some edward pov nxt chapter? Hmm_**

**_The more reviews equals longer chapters and faster updates :D_**


	6. Sweet Melodies

_**Thanks for the reviews. **_

__**Yes, I updated again already, I'm on fire :D lol**__

__**Sorry if I made any mistakes.**__

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I fell in the water and you didn't even try to catch me!"<p>

"Hey, don't yell at me, I didn't even notice when you lost your balance. Just stand here and I'll get you some towels, don't sit cause you might lose your balance again."

"Haha, very funny. Prick." _How he got me to come back to his place I'll never know. _

_I guess that's why he sounded so familiar and looked kinda familiar too. He's the same person I met at church and talked to on the phone, how could I not recognize a guy I met a week ago? I can't believe I had a klutz attack in front of him...way to go Bella._

"Here you go."

Thanks._ I said dryly. This is so freaking embarrassing. I wonder how he didn't recognize me, no one's memory is as bad as mine. Hmm, maybe he did. _

"Don't we attend the same Church?"

"Uh, yeah." _He said while I noticed him pouring out drinks._

"Didn't we meet at church?"

"I don't think so."

"I think we did, you caught me remember?"

"So?"

"How is it you didn't remember me today?"

"I don't know, I didn't really notice you."

_What an ass. So why did you keep staring at me today, huh? I asked mentally knowing he couldn't hear me. I looked around at his place and it screamed bachelor pad all over, one thing I didn't get was the piano...it just seemed out of place in a house like this. _

_I__ must look like a wet rat. I dried my hair and started to dry my body aswell._

"You don't have to stare at me, I'm not naked you know." _Perv._

"Last time I checked you're the one that wanted to see me naked with that fantasy and all. So you're the fiesty one that called my show."

_I wanted to disappear, I feel kinda excited and relieved meeting him but then again...it is quite embarrassing._

"I can't believe YOU go to church." _I said changing the topic._

"Hey don't judge me."

"You don't seem like the church-going type."

"I don't seem like a lot of things."

"Well thanks for letting me get dried off, I'll be going now."

"Wait."

_I could almost hear the desperation in his voice._

"I can't let you walk home."

"I don't need a ride, I'm fine."

"It's already dark and it's not safe, besides, you should change out of those damp clothes before you catch a cold."

_I stopped to think for a minute, do I want to stay?_

_Edward held up a shirt that was way too large for me which I figured to be his...he even managed to give me a crooked smile._

"I guess I could stay." _My voice was barely above a whisper, where did it go?_

"The bathroom is right upstairs, you can shower if you want."

"Thanks." _I slowly took the shirt and headed upstairs, my shoes felt so wet and squishy-I hate that feeling._

_I passed so many doors that I began to wonder if I would ever get to the bathroom. He m__ust make a lot of money because this place is huge. _

_I finally reached the end of the never-ending hallway and there were more than one bathroom. I decided on a game of eeny meeny miny moe and ended up with the one on the right._

_It felt kind of awkward getting undressed in Edward's bathroom, it also felt kind of strange saying his name so much now but I liked it. The bathroom had a decor of beige and gold and I noticed there was a huge __jacuzzi tub as well. _

_I wondered how many girls he's had in it at once and how many fantasies he's acted out in it._

_I got in to the walk-in shower and turned on the hot water, it felt so good on my skin. I heard music started to play as I reached for the soap, it sounded so...enchanting..._

_The melodies were beautiful and the more I listened the more it pulled me in. I started to hum along to it as I showered, who would've thought someone like him listened to such classical music._

_It was as if the musician was telling a story with each tune. It got louder by the time I finished showering and started to dry my skin. I put on the shirt Edward gave me and headed downstairs. _

_As I walked closer it became louder and clearer but I could tell it was ending. It became sad aswell and by the time __I got downstairs the last note at ended. Who would end such a beautiful song such a sad way?_

_I was shocked to see Edward sitting by the piano._

"Were you the one playing?" _I noticed how skeptic I sounded and realized I might have been a bit rude._

_I don't think Edward noticed, he was too busy staring at me. _

"Bella you should come and sit next to me."

_I sat next to him and asked again but this time nicer and softer._

"Were you the one playing?"

"Yeah, I was."

"You play beautifully, I've never heard anyone play like that."

_Edward laughed._

"I'm serious. I didn't know you could play."

_I was astounded at the talent he possessed, all the while I thought he was just some hot pervy jerk._

"I made you a drink."

I told you I don't drink.

"It's cocoa."

"Ohh. Thanks." _I said while Edward handed me the mug._

"So you live all alone in this big house?"

"Yep."

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"Where are they, are you some rich guy being funded with Mommy and Daddy's money."

_Edward laughed._

"I do quite well on my own."

"What about siblings?"

"You're quite a nosey one aren't you and when did you become so interested in my private life?"

_I felt the red glow appear on my cheeks again. I guess I am being a little nosey. I should probably find something else to talk about. Before I could, Edward pulled me out of my thoughts._

"And to answer your question, no, I don't have any siblings."

"So you don't have any siblings and you aren't being funded by your Mom and Dad?"

"If you have an older brother I feel sorry for the poor bastard, you probably drive him crazy and my Mom and Dad are dead."

"Ohh, I'm sorry. What happened?"

_Edward laughed again._

"You don't give up do you?"

"I guess not."

"My Dad died when I was four and my Mom became an alcoholic, she wasn't the best Mother in the world but she did okay. On my 18th birthday I came home and found her unconscious in the shower. She had one too many, slipped and hit her head. She was in a comma for a few months until she passed away then afterwards I left and went off to school."

_Edward didn't sound phased at all while he spoke._

You seem so..."

"I knew something like that would happen eventually, I guess I became prepared for it as I got older." _He told me as he sipped some wine._

"What did you major in?"

"Law."

"Law? You're the host of a radio show. You have a law degree and you wanna host a radio show?"

"I own the station and I've learned not to take life so seriously. This is what I want to spend my time doing, atleast for the time being."

"Oh yeah, I forgot the inner perv in you. It probably couldn't resist."

"I'm not a perv. Are you even old enough to be calling my show, how old are you anyway, I hope I wasn't attempting to give a minor alcohol."

"I'm 20 years old thank you very much."

"You're a virgin aren't you?"

_I was so shocked at how he just came out and asked me that, it's like he's asking about the weather._

"That's none of your business."

"How old are you?"

"28."

"So what's your story?"

"I don't really have one. My Dad died before I was born, my Mom raised me and I lived with her until some weeks ago right after I finished college and now I'm here."

"Oh so you've just recently left the nest, how is Mom anyway? I recall you trying to contact her to tell her about what Brasilda did at the carnival."

_Edward was smirking._

"She's fine." _I said while crossing my arms._

"Good. Any siblings?"

"No."

"Thank goodness they were never born, I don't know how they would've put up with you."

"Shut up."

_I noticed Edward was staring at me again. It made me uncomfortable but kinda tingly inside._

"You're blushing."

"You're staring."

_Our eyes locked with each other's, h__e leaned in closer and I felt his breath on my ear._

"I lied." _He whispered._

"About what?"

"When I saw you earlier, the way the sunlight hit your hair was so perfect. I knew you weren't looking where you were going so I walked into your on purpose and I haven't regretted it one bit."

_I didn't know what to say, I guess he is into me after all._

_He leaned in and tried to kiss me, for some reason I pushed him away._

"I don't-"

"Shh, you don't have to say anything."

_Edward played for me the entire night until I fell asleep on his shoulder._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter is longer right? <strong>_

**_Hmm, so Bella is much more interested in Edward now that she knows he has talent and a brain lol._**

**_Will he be able to win Bella over completely?_**

**_Will Edward be everything Bella expected or is he just another heartbreaker? Is she just going to be a conquest to Edward?_**

**_Hmm...and so the game begins..._**

**_Comments and Suggestions are always welcomed...Tell me what you guys think._**


	7. The Morning After

**_THANKS FOR SUCH AMAZING AND ENCOURAGING REVIEWS GUYS._**

**_YOU GUYS ASKED FOR AN EDWARD POV SO YOU GET AN EDWARD POV :)_**

****_I HOPE I DIDN'T MAKE ANY MISTAKES._****

* * *

><p>A little while after Bella fell asleep on me I picked her up and carried her upstairs. I placed her on the bed in one of the guest rooms, covered her then closed the door.<p>

She really is something, different from all other girls paths I've crossed...and I have crossed many...The feistiness in her would make her a good and extremely wild sexy partner, all I have to do is bring it out of her.

I sat at the piano and continued to play throughout the night, I can always sleep tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Morning came and I still hadn't slept but I didn't feel tired at all. I made some coffee then decided to make Bella some breakfast as well, she is a house guest after all. It would be wrong of me to try and woo her with food. I chuckled at the mischievous thought.<p>

I threw some eggs and bacon in the frying pan along with some pancake batter in another pan. I took a steak out of the freezer and threw it in a separate pan, a man's gotta get his protein.

I set the table and poured some orange juice into two glasses. As I started to put the food in the plates I noticed Bella had came down and was looking around. I also noticed how sexy she looks wearing my shirt.

She must be looking for me, I took a few more seconds to stare at her long creamy legs then decided to walk up behind her.

"Looking for me?"

_Bella jumped and ended up falling down._

"I didn't mean to startle you." _I said while helping her up._

"Well you did!"

"Feisty aren't you. I made you breakfast."

"No thanks, I have to go."

"It's still early, it's only 8:30, stay a while."

"No, I should go."

"You're so stubborn, I insist you stay a little longer."

"Okay."

"Good, I've already set the table."

I watched as Bella sat down at the table and she looked a little uncomfortable.

"I didn't know you cooked, it looks delicious."

"Thanks."

_Bella was staring downward and I noticed she was fidgiting._

"What's the matter, don't you like bacon and eggs?"

"I do...it's just...I want your steak."

_I nearly choked._

"You want MY steak?"

Yes.

_I didn't know if she was serious or not but I handed my plate to her and she started to eat._

"What am I suppose to eat?"

"Bacon and Eggs."

_Bella smiled then took the pancakes as well. I laughed__, she looked quite adorable stuffing her face. She has quite an apetite, that steak was three inches thick. Where the hell does she put all her food, her body is in perfect shape._

"Can I have some soda please?"

"It's morning, too early for soda."

"But I'm a guest, you should give me what I ask for, wasn't it you that insisted I stay?"

_I sighed and got up and got some soda._

"You have the eating habits of a twelve year old but then again I do question your age."

"Thank you for a wonderful morning Edward but I have to go. my clothes should be dry by now."

_I watched Bella dash from the table and up the stairs. She came down fully dressed a minute later and I waiting by the door to drive her home._

"Edward you really don't have to drive me."

"I brought you here so I'll take you back, you can give me directions."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella's POV<em>**

_I enjoy Edward's company but it felt so weird being in his house with us alone. I don't think he's a perv or anything but it was my first time sleeping over by a guy, i__t made me kinda uncomfortable. Atleast I'll have fond memories, the best part was Edward playing for me until I fell asleep. _

_I heard his songs playing throughout the night while I slept, the harmonic melodies melted and entwined with my dreams._

_I almost had a heart attack when I woke up in that bed, I quickly looked to see if Edward was beside me. Thankfully he wasn't. I was pissed when I went into the bathroom and touched my clothes and they weren't fully dried yet. _

_I couldn't help but think Edward went in there and sprinkled water on them while I slept so I'd stay longer the next day. I wouldn't put it past him. _

_The real shocker is the fact that Edward can cook, I bet he was trying to win my affection with food. Well, who says I mind giving him my affection, I don't think I'd mind at all. I smiled to myself._

_Hot, muscular, tall, law degree and can play the piano? Something isn't right here, there has to be something bad about him...he has to atleast have a flaw._

_A million thoughts raced through my head as Edward drove at a dangerously fast rate. How did I not notice that aston martin in his driveway?_

"Slow down, I don't wanna die before I get home!"

"Bella, I want to see you again."

"Huh?" _Now that yanked me right out of my thoughts._

"I really enjoy your personality and having you around."

_I couldn't help but blush. I felt myself become warm inside and I tried to hide my blush by looking out the window._

"Don't hide, you're adorable when you blush."

_I got even redder...great._

"We're here, so what do you think about a night out with me?"

_Before I could answer Edward something caught my eye. Brasilda was standing by my front door..._

_What the hell is she doing here!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 updates in 5 days...I'm on a roll!<em>**

**_TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK...I'M ALWAYS DYING TO KNOW._**


	8. Brasilda & Dinner plans

**HELLO MY FABULOUS READERS, I'VE MISSED YOU. :) **

**DON'T WORRY I DIDN'T GO ANYWHERE...I'VE BEEN RIGHT HERE :)**

**SO ANYWAY...ONE OF MY FAVOURITE READERS GOT ENGAGED! :D SO FREAKING HAPPY FOR HER. I'M KINDA HOPING TO BE MARRIED BY 20 BUT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO BEAT ME THERE. DAMN YOU CRYSTAL! LOL. ANYWAY I'M RAMBLING...I SHOULD REALLY STAY ON MY MEDICATION. DON'T WORRY GUYS I'M NOT CRAZY LOL.**

**SO SORRY IF I MADE ANY MISTAKES**

* * *

><p>"Yeah yeah, sure." <em>I answered without taking my eyes off Brasilda while I stepped out of the car. <em>

"So around eight?"

"Umm, tonight may not be a very good night for me, I'll call you and let you know when I'll be available."

"But you don't have my home number." _Edward yelled from the car._

"I'll call you at the station, BYE." _I waved him off but I was making more of a 'shoo' motion with my hands.I had to hurry up and get him out of her but Brasilda had already laid eyes on him and had yet to look away._

_Edward began to reverse with a very confused look on his face, he was probably wondering why I was in such a rush but I'm sure he saw her standing right here. _

_I didn't have time to think about Edward right now, SHE is my problem. I walked up to Brasilda._

"He's cute, is he a police officer?"

"He's none of your business and what the hell are you doing here! How is it that you even know where I live?"

"Calm down Ms. Fussy Face, I just came to visit and see how you are."

"Well I'm fine."

"I'd say. You look like you spent the night, and you're glowing. So how was it?"

"Excuse me?"

"How was the sex Bella, was it everything you thought it'd be. Oow, Bella's a big girl now. Big girls don't blush Bella."

"I'm not blushing."

"Yes you are, looks like you took it like a champ too, you're walking normal."

_I swear I felt my body heat up, this girl can be so frustrating and she has the most annoying voice on the planet._

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" _The sun is getting pretty hot and I'm starting to burn but there's no way I'm opening my door so she can invite herself into my house. I DON'T want this girl in my house. _

"Someone's touchy. Wellll, since you asked...I really came to apologize to you."

"What?" _I nearly choked, and since there wasn't any food in my mouth-just saliva, I had to choke on that. _

"I'm serious Bella, I've been a horrible person throughout the years and horrible to you. That night at the carnival Princeton ran off with some overly-sized boob girl. It just made me realize that I've been on this earth for twenty years and have yet to accomplish anything of value."

"I barely made it through high school, flunked out of college and had one failed relationship after another. I've been so bitter inside and for so long I just wanna find beauty in everything again. That's why I always tried to bring you down or screw up your life, so you would be just as miserable as me."

"But why me?"

"Because you had it all, a Mom who loved and supported you, good grades, all of the teachers adored you, long flowing hair, a gorgeous face and you never noticed any of it. You would walk around all day with your face buried deep in a book while all the guys stared and admired you."

"Now you're finished with college and can do whatever you want with your life. You look...happy. I just want a little of that Bella. I'm so sorry for all the mean things I did to you."

"Well I've got to to."

"Bella, wait! I was kinda wondering if um...you would take me to church with you on sunday?"

"YOU want to go to church with ME?"

"Yeah. I think it's time I turn my life around and find happiness in something."

_I stared at Brasilda warily, I don't trust her as far as I could throw her. _

"Okay, sure."

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes...?"

"Can I come inside for a drink of water, it's really hot out here."

"Sure." _I said through gritted teeth. _

_I reluctantly opened the door and let Brasilda in. _

"Niceee, it's so vintage."

"Just don't touch anything." _I stood at the fridge and watched Brasilda look around and go through my things, she was a nosey one. Forgiveness was one of the things taught to me but it doesn't mean I have to become Brasilda's bestfriend. I'll forgive her evil ways but I wont forget, I don't know what she's up to but she's an amazing actress. _

_She should try getting into hollywood, atleast she'll have a career there...that is if she doesn't get on drugs like everyone else. I had hoped to come home and reminisce about my time with Edward alone and in peace but I guess that's not going to happen. _

_One thing is for sure, if I want to have something good with Edward I have to keep Brasilda far away from him. Maybe he's the type that'll want to stay far away from her. Ugh I've gotta get this girl out of my life._

"Here's your water Brasilda." _I said dryly._

_Brasilda stood 5'8" and even taller in heels with black shoulder length hair and a killer body, I don't know what the hell she was complaining about earlier...she even has abs. Her features aren't soft and gentle, she comes off more trashy and sexy than cute and isn't really anything classy about Brasilda, one thing for sure is her face isn't as cute as mine. _

_I don't really know what colour her eyes are but I don't care to stare in her face to find out. _

"Bella we're friends, call me Silda."

Oh my look at the time I forgot I have so much stuff to do well thanks for stopping by brasilda I really appreciate it but now you have to go bye bye. _I said in one hurried breath while rushing her out the door and taking the half full glass from her while she was drinking._

_I relaxed against the door...it's Bella time. I took a hot shower and threw on my robe, what to do today? I asked myself as I plopped on the couch. I should probably start looking for a job. _

_Maybe I should be a preschool teacher, I always wanted to teach kids. Mom always told me I could do so much more than that but I always told her it's what I WANT to do._

_Time flew by with me sleeping between I don't know how many movies and snacking on the couch having a lazy day. Just when there was a good part in the movie I'd fall asleep. _

_I know I won't be able to sleep tonight after sleeping all day.I looked over at the clock and it was 9 o clock, guess I might as well call Edward. I only the number for the line that puts me directly on air. Like I wanna have a normal conversation with him with who knows how many people listening._

_You've already had a dirty conversation with who knows how many people listening._

_Oh shut up. There was that voice again._

_I called anyway, hopefully he'll just turn the mic off or go to commercial. Are there commercials? I couldn't help but notice that exciting feeling again as I called him. _

_He picked up on the third ring._

"Hello."

_That voice...Lord help me. _

"Hey. I told you I'd call you. Are we on the air?"

"No."

"Sorry about earlier, I didn't expect to run into that little problem."

"You mean the girl from earlier?"

"Yeah, her."

_I had to get rid of Brasilda before planning a date with Edward, didn't want her sticking around._

"Well I'm free tomorrow night."

"Good, I want to take you to the opening of my friend's art gallery then we could stop for dinner at one of my favourite places. I'll pick you up at nine. Let me give you my home number."

_I got a pen and paper and wrote down the number. Every word he said sounded sexy to me._

"K, I've got it."

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I can't wait to see you."

_I smiled and hung up the phone._

"Now...what the heck am I going to wear tomorrow...?"

* * *

><p><strong>WONDER HOW EDWARD AND BELLA'S DATE IS GONNA GO?<strong>

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN LIKE A MONTH SINCE I'VE UPDATED LOL. DON'T WORRY I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU GUYS BUT REMEMBER WHAT I SAID. THE MORE REVIEWS-THE FASTER THE UPDATES! :-)**


	9. Bittersweet Bliss

**_SORRY IF I MADE ANY MISTAKES._**

* * *

><p><em>I sprung up from the sofa and quickly ran into my room and yanked my closet doors open. I scanned through all of the clothing and nothing wowed me, though I found nothing wrong with them but a guy like Edward would be expecting something...fantastic?<em>

_Knowing him he probably goes out with tall leggy girls who wear clothing that shows off their curves._

_I sat down for a second and sighed...guess I have to go shopping. I'll do it tomorrow..._

* * *

><p><em>I woke up still a bit sleepy but decided to shower and get ready anyway. You know what happens when you sleep all day then when night comes you can't fall asleep and you're up trying to fall asleep until 4am and because you went to sleep at 4am you wanna sleep in all day because you're so tired...yeah...<em>

_I braided my hair down in pigtails and threw on a cotton candy colored strapless dress with baby blue flats then I was out the door. Today's going to be a good day. As I was reversing out of the drive-way I noticed a girl with black hair and immediately recognized who she was, I immediately pressed down harder on the gas. _

_Brasilda jumped out of the way and started shouted something so I rolled down the window to hear what she was saying._

"Damnit Bella you almost ran me over!"

"Sorry Silda didn't see you but I have to go so I'll talk to you later." _I rushed out and drove off as she was opening her mouth to say something. _

_I headed to the mall but as I was driving I noticed a dress in the window of a cute little boutique...it was stunning! I turned off and parked my car in a parking lot and headed across the street._

_The cool air-conditioning immediately hit me and there was a sweet scent in the store too. A lady with blonde hair and green eyes noticed me and came over._

"Hi honey, can I help you?"

_She had a nice wide smile and what I believe to be a southern accent._

"Yes, I noticed the dress in the window and-"

"Oh yes, the Belle Angeline. That dress brought in a lot of girls and when they tried it on they fell in love with it but as soon as they heard the price they were heartbroken that they couldn't afford it."

_I didn't hear what the lady was saying, everything she said came in one ear and went out the other. I couldn't stop staring at the dress, it was perfect. _

"I'd like to try it on please."

_She gave me a strange look then went and got it off the mannequin._

"This dress is the only one of it's kind. Follow me to the dressing room please."

_I tried on the dress and the inside was a thin silk material, it felt so smooth on my skin. It was a long, floor length strappy navy blue A-line halter dress with charmeuse silk and a sequin skirt. The two straps hugged my waist like a second skin and I felt my confidence shoot up by a hundred._

**_A/N: I posted a link to the pic of the dress below. _**

_I stared in the mirror for a really long time trying to grip how exquisite I looked, I even did a little twirl. I heard a knock on the door and a cheery voice asking if I was okay in there._

_I opened the door and she smiled._

"Look how well that dress fits you, you look stunning. I'll tell you something honey, I've seen a lot of gorgeous girls come in here and try that on but that dress suits you the best."

"Thanks."

"Look at how it hugs you."

_I smiled in the mirror, it was perfect._

"So are you getting it?"

"Yes."

"Good, come on out when you're done and I'll ring it up for you."

_I turned around and looked at my back in the dress, the dress stopped a few cm before it reached my hip. I caught a glimpse of the tag and pulled it up then turned my head around to see the price._

_$650.00! __You've got to be kidding me. _

_I'm going out for one night in this dress, if I'm paying that kind of price for a dress it should be my wedding dress._

_I started to take the dress off but I noticed how beautiful I looked in it. I've never felt this way about a dress before and I've never owned anything like this. I sighed and thought what the hell._

_I walked out of the dressing room with a smile on my face and handed the dress over so she could ring it up. I noticed a pair of dangling earrings that matched the dress perfectly._

"$95.00."

_Guess she noticed my staring._

Well, since I'm already spending so much it's all or nothing, right. I'll take those too.

_The saleswoman smiled. I watched as she bagged up the dress and thought how gorgeous I'm going to look._

"So, who is he?"

"Huh?"

"The guy, who is he?"

"How did you know?"

"You have a certain glow about you. Your blushing tells me I'm right."

"He's someone I just recently met."

"Well my dear you look head over heels in love."

"I'm not in love."

"Not yet but by the looks of it he'll have you hook, line and sinker just like that."

_She snapped her fingers to give an example and it made a sharp sound throughout the boutique. _

"You don't want to fall too fast, remember, all that glitters isn't gold. Now, since you're going out with a real high class gentleman and I know you are because an attractive girl like yourself would and should accept nothing less so you'll need a really sexy pair of stilettos."

_The woman practically dragged me across the store towards shoes that looked like I would twist my ankle the first step I took in them._

* * *

><p><em>I was finally able to agree on a pair of shoes the lady picked and was happy to get out of there. I looked at my watch and it read 12:15pm, I left home at 10:30am, that means I was in there for almost two hours. I couldn't stop thinking about what the lady had said...all that glitters isn't gold...<em>

_Edward seems like a nice guy...I just hope he is. I noticed I was passing the docks and the image of me falling into the water flashed through my mind, how embarrassing that was..._

_I had reached my desired destination...the ice cream parlour! No other way to celebrate a successful little shopping trip than with a large chocolate sundae dripping with chocolate syrup and bits of chocolate with whipped cream and a cherry on top._

_The same girl that served Edward and I before handed me my sundae. I drove home as fast as I could so I could enjoy my treat, I've gotta start stocking my freezer with ice cream because I'm developing a real sweet tooth._

_When I got home, as I pulled into the drive-way I noticed a familiar aston martin parked outside with BRASILDA LEANING AGAINST IT? She was talking to Edward. Has she been here since this morning, __and what time did Edward get here?_

_I looked at my watch and it was 1:00pm, I slowly got out of my car while eyeing Brasilda on Edward's car. Her pants were so tiny they could be underwear. My good mood was completely gone, as a matter of fact, it wasn't just gone...it was destroyed..._

"Hello Bella."

_Edward came over charmingly as ever to greet me, he even kissed my hand. Hmmm.._

"Your friend was just telling me how close you two are."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she said you've been friends since pre-school."

_I was too upset to think about the lies Brasilda was telling him so I just ignored it._

"What are you doing here?"

_Edward was looking at me with 'that' look, I was trying so hard to stop the blush but it was getting the upper hand._

"I came to bring you this."

_He came closer to me so that we were touching, and he pulled out a flat square box wrapped in metallic wrapping paper with a big gold bow on the top._

"I want you to wear it tonight."

What is it?_ I asked while staring at the present in my hand._

"You'll see."

_Edward headed for his car and started to leave but not before he rolled down the window..._

"Oh and Bella, cute pigtails."

_By now the blush had spread past my chest and I knew Edward noticed. I don't understand how he does this to me with just words. I've never gotten so gushy over a guy before...I've never even had a guy before._

_As soon as Edward drove off I felt Brasilda brush next to me._

"So, what's in the box Bella?"

_I heard Brasilda ask with her annoying, nasally voice._

"That's for me to know and you to try and figure out. What were you telling him anyway?"

"That we're good friends and if he has any friends like him to give you a call and you'll give me a call."

"I can't say I'm surprised."

_I pulled my car up next to where Edward's was and started walking towards my front door. I noticed Brasilda was following me and I got annoyed._

_I opened the door with my keys, walked in and closed it behind me. After a few seconds I noticed Brasilda was still standing there looking all pathetic, I wondered if it was all an act. I know she's pathetic but she was never that low to stand outside my door unwanted._

_This isn't the way my Mother raised me to be, I sighed and opened the door._

"Brasilda, would you like to come in?"

_She smiled widely and shook her head up and down. This is the girl that annoyed and tormented me for years, I can't believe I'm being nice to her. I did say I forgave her though._

"Have a seat and don't touch anything."

_I hadn't realized I had left my cell phone home, I picked it up and scanned through it. I had a few missed calls from Edward, though I don't recall giving him my cell phone number. _

_Brasilda must've given it to him when he came here looking for me...or I might've given it to him and forgot._

_I dryly tore off the wrapping paper and started to open the present Edward gave me. I would've probably been happier doing it if Brasilda wasn't around. _

_When I saw what was in the sleek black box my mood suddenly lightened...A LOT. It was a diamond bracelet. No, it was a really heavy diamond bracelet._

"Is that a platinum diamond bracelet?"

_When Brasilda noticed the shiny, glistening jewel she jumped over the couch and yanked it out of my hand with her grabby hands._

"Platinum?"

"Trust me Bella, I know jewelry. I went through a lot of rich married men in the past year."

_Again...not surprising._

"I didn't know platinum shined as much as silver or white gold would."

"Damnit Bella this is really heavy. These diamonds are real too, this must've cost him a fortune! Who is he!"

"Some guy I met while taking a walk." _I said not wanting to tell her too much._

_I was uncomfortable accepting something like that from Edward and not just Edward but any man. Maybe I should return it to him at the end of the night._

"I knew you were getting laid, you must've put it on him real good for him to buy something that costs a down payment on a house. Wonder how many carats these diamonds have?"

"I'm not having sex with Edward or anyone for that matter."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious."

_Brasilda eyed me weirdly._

"Not everyone sleeps around you know Brasilda." _I'm sure she read between the lines and got the hint that I was implying she slept around a lot, even since high school._

"Well if you're not giving him anything I'm sure he's expecting something since he's spending that kind of cash."

"Well he's not getting anything." _I said while grabbing the bracelet out of her hand and put it back in the box._

"Bella, you're twenty years old, it's time you get some cock in your life and in you."

"Don't stare at me, don't act like you haven't heard a dirty word before."

_I didn't know what to say...I was in utter shock._

"Seriously Bella, fix your face. I'm getting thirsty, what do you have to drink around here?"

"You just told me I need to get a...penis inside of me and now you're talking about wanting something to drink?"

"Yeah...so...I'm thirsty here Bella."

_I grabbed a bottled water out of the kitchen and threw it at Brasilda._

"Thanks for being such a polite hostess..." _Brasilda said sarcastically._

_Brasilda was snooping through my bags being nosey again._

"Oow, lookey here, this looks expensive. So this is why you almost ran me over this morning, to go shopping for your date."

_Brasilda was holding my brand new dress in her hands and I watched her pick up the price tag._

"$650.00? This reminds me of when I would take my sugar daddies credit cards and treat myself to $12,000.00 shopping sprees. Did he buy this for you?"

"No, I bought it myself and I can support myself thank you very much."

"But for how long? What do you plan to do with your life anyway, you graduated college and now you're unemployed."

"I'm unemployed because I can be and I'm thinking about pre-school."

"Who are you going to be, the teacher or the student?"

"The teacher of course."

"It doesn't look like it, with those pigtails in all..and that dress..."

"What's wrong with my hair and the way I look?"

"You look like a fifteen year old school girl, did you meet loverboy dressed like that? It's hard to believe he was interested in you, I thought he would go for someone who dressed and looked like a real woman."

"Screw you."

"Come on, I'm not insulting you. You look cute...just not sexy."

"Well wait until tonight, you'll be changing your tune."

* * *

><p><em>Brasilda finally left but not before talking my ear off for hours <em>_and asking me if I know any of Edward's friends. Does Edward even have friends? Hmm..._

_As soon as Brasilda left I took a shower and washed my hair then brush my teeth, it was time to start getting ready. I sat in front of my mirror for half an hour trying to figure out what to do with my hair. I finally decided on a sexy updo._

_I debated on whether to wear stockings or not, the dress is so long I don't think anyone is even going to see my shoes so maybe I don't have to wear the stockings. _

_I slid on my panties then the dress, it felt weird not wearing a bra since I've always worn one. I've never really been one for make-up but I decided on eyeliner, a navy blue and blackish smokey eye and black cherry lipstick._

_I put in the new earrings and shoes then prayed on a little perfume. Last but not lease, the bracelet Edward gave me... I looked in the mirror, I looked amazing._

_I heard a knock on the door then looked at the time on my cell phone, 8:59pm. I took baby steps in my heels towards the door, Edward looked so sharp in a what I believed to be a designer suit. I didn't think he could get any more handsome...guess I was wrong._

"Bella, you look...breathtaking."

_I could see Edward's eyes roaming over every inch of me. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt underneath and a black silk tie__. _

_Edward took my hand and led me to his car and opened the door. When he sat next to me I smelled his cologne, he smelled divine. The tingly feeling I get when I'm near him started acting up._

_As we drove it started to rain and we sat in silence for a little while. _

"Bella, I've been meaning to mention that dress, it looks amazing and expensive."

_I got a compliment on it, my $650.00 was well spent. I noticed Edward was looking at me and smiling._

"It's nice to not look like I'm going out with my little sister."

_I hit him playfully on the arm._

"I do not, nor have I ever looked like a little sister, much less you're little sister."

"Did you see the outfit you were wearing today, I could've put a lollipop in your hand and walk around with you all day and everyone that passed us would've said what a cute daughter I have. Not to mention the pigtails."

"You said they were cute, I think you just like teasing me."

"Really?"

"Do you have a problem with the way I dress?"

"No but if we're going out to meet my friends, rainbow dresses and pigtails with bows wouldn't be appropriate."

"So you're telling me how to dress?"

"Of course not, you look adorable in those cartoon like things you wear. You just shouldn't wear them if we're going out at night."

Maybe I should've worn my other dress and walk around calling you daddy and lover all night."

"And that would've probably gotten me arrested."

_The drive to where we were going was long, I noticed we were now in a upper, upper class part of town I never knew existed or even seen...I really do live under a rock._

"So who's this friend of yours we're going to see?"

"His name is Jasper Henderson, he's an artist."

_Why does that name sound familiar?_

"I wanted to thank you for the gift."

"It doesn't do you justice."

_I felt the blush coming again._

"It's expensive."

"And you're stunning."

_I saw where Edward was going with it so I decided not to say anything else and give it back to him at the end of the night._

_We arrived at the gallery (finally) and Edward opened the door for me. After a few steps I ended up stumbling but he caught me._

"New shoes?"

"Yep."

"They're nice, and they add a few inches to your height."

_As soon as we stepped inside the gallery a medium height blonde man greeted Edward with a hug. I realized why the name sounded familiar, I've seen him on TV before. Him and Edward seemed like good friends. I noticed most of the people there looked familar, I probably saw them on tv as well._

_Edward had his arm around my waist._

"Jasper this is Bella, Bella, jasper."

Nice to meet you._ I said while shaking his hand._

"Oh believe me, the pleasure is all mine." _He took my hand and kissed it. A lady with short black hair noticed and came right over. She was wearing a tight fitted black dress with long black gloves and a white fur, I noticed she has a fake mole on her face...probably done by an eyeliner pencil._

"Well who's this lovely creature, Edward?" _She asked while circling me, she was holding a wine glass and looked very free spirited. I also noticed she was in half of the painting in the gallery. _

"Alice, this is the lovely Isabella, my date."

"Well Isabella, I love what you're wearing."

"Thanks."

_I watched the lady Edward called Alice saunter off to mingle with the other guest. Everyone here looks either rich or famous...or both. They were dressed lavishly and looked like stuck up rich people._

_While evaluating the guest I heard my name being called._

"Bella, come over here and meet Rosalie and her fiance Emmet."

_Emmet was muscular and handsome and Rosalie looked like a beauty queen. I shook both of their hands and even had a conversation with them. She said I looked 'interesting' and wanted to ask me a few questions, a conversation related to the question followed after every question. _

_I was getting tired of talking to them and looked across the room at Jasper elaborating on his art to everyone. I couldn't help but notice how curvy Rosalie was, I bet she's the kind of woman Edward usually dates. _

_She wore a long red tight fitted, mermaid dress, long white gloves and her long blonde hair in long vintage waves. Her skin was fair and she wore a bright shade of cherry red lipstick. Looking at her she has that I'm better than you look but if you talk to her she isn't that bad. _

_Edward could talk forever with these people, I get that he's here to support his friend but is he even into art? I wonder if he's going to leave with one of these paintings. _

_I don't know how he doesn't get bored when he comes to these things. Throughout the night I shook a ton of people hands and got compliments on my dress. _

_Edward brought my a glass of wine but I declined, I don't drink on an empty stomach and I don't drink period. Guess I should've eaten before I came out. Edward pulled me into a corner and started talking about everyone one by one. He told me who was sleeping with who and who's going broke etc...It was funny and interesting the way he told it but I've been here for atleast two hours and I'm ready to leave._

"Edward I'm ready to leave."

"Give me a minute."

_I saw him walk over to Jasper and talk for a bit, then to Emmet and a few other people. He came back and said lets go. He led me out of the building and to the car, I was way beyond hungry...I was practically starving..._

"Which restaurant are you taking me to?"

"One of my favorites."

"You said that on the phone, I want a name."

"What's the matter, you don't trust me?"

"You could be a psycho killer leading a perfectly normal double life and is off to kill me and bury me."

"Well then you should put on your seatbelt, I don't want you to end up dying before I get a chance to kill you."

_And with that Edward hit the gas and I think we were literally going 100mph._

_Fifteen minutes later we arrived at what I believed to be a dock and no, not the one I fell over and into the water._

"Why are we here?"

"You asked where I was taking you for a dinner."

"A dock?"

"The Ocean."

_A yacht arrived and Edward helped me onto it, curse these heels. There was a little table for two set up with candles, roses, a butler and a man playing a violin. Edward pulled out the chair for me and I sat down._

_We were immediately served with food, the butler pulled the covers off to reveal salad and steak._

"I took the liberty of ordering for you the samething I ordered, incase you asked for my steak."

_I couldn't help but laugh._

_The sea was calm as we sailed and the moonlight glistened on us. This setting is perfect and so romantic. The cool ocean breeze blew over us as Edward reached over to brush a few loose strands of my hair back._

"Would you like anything else sir?" _The butler asked._

"Another glass of wine for me and grape juice for the lady."

_I've never been on a yacht in the middle of the Ocean before, it all seemed so surreal._

_Edward dismissed the butler and violinist and at the same time the wind blew out the candles so the only light we had was from the moon. We talked and talked and Edward told me the funniest stories. We discussed everything from childhood, kids and politics but then things got serious._

_Edward complimented me all night and told me that he wanted to see me again and again and again. He held my hand in his and would rub his thumb over it. He was basically asking me to be his girlfriend and when I hesitated he promised to buy me lavish gifts._

"...Basically, you can have anything you want."

"I'm not a prostitute you know, I'm not going to have sex with you for money or anything else."

"I'm not asking you too, I'm simply asking you to give me a chance."

"Why me?"

"You're special, Bella."

"I can't be that special, you can have any woman you want. You obviously have a lot of money. When I saw you talking to Brasilda I automatically thought that..."

"Thought what?"

"That you would like her better than me and ask her out instead."

"And why would I have done that?"

"Because she has long perfect legs and looks like a model, she's even got the height for it."

"I'm only attracted to you, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're name says it all."

_Edward stared into my eyes and I wondered what he was thinking._

* * *

><p><em>It was after 1am when I got home, we were parked in my drive-way and Edward had his hand on my knee. I had a feeling he was going to lean over and kiss me so I immediately started talking.<em>

"Thanks for a wonderful night."

"It was my pleasure."

"I really do appreciate you buying me something so nice, but I should really give this back to you." _I said while taking off the bracelet._

_I handed it to him._

"I want you to keep it, that's why I bought it for you."

_Edward took the bracelet and put it back on my hand._

"Thank You."

_I still felt uneasy accepting something so expensive so I'm going to try and get him to accept it back on another occasion._

"Have a good night."

"Let me walk you to your door."

_The only sound to be heard was the clicking of my heels as Edward followed closely behind me. I opened the door but before going in I turned around and told Edward goodnight but instead of saying it back he crashed his lips onto mine and pushed me inside._

_It was one of the best things I ever felt and I suddenly got hot. Edward had his hand around my waist trying to merge us together. I felt him pushing me backwards until I fell on the couch and he fell on top of me while never breaking the kiss. _

_He moved down to my neck kissing it hungrily, it felt so...pleasurable. His right arm was around me while his left one was on my breast as he kissed me. I felt so many different emotions and thoughts running through my mind._

_What happened next was just...unreal._

_Someone turned on the light and shouted my name...that was it, then everything just went...black..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's dress: i1058 . photobucket com albumst412/LegendaryDiamond/Untitled .jpg**_

_**Bella's hairstyle: i1058 . photobucket com albums/t412/LegendaryDiamond/imagesCABS09RC . jpg**_

**You guys can remove the spaces and add photobucket IF YOU want to the see the dress and hairstyle. Don't forget to add the h.t.t.p././. **

**I thought about so many different endings for the end of Edward and Bella's conversation on the yacht but that one won.**

**Is Edward a wolf in sheep's clothing and who the heck turned on the light? Trust me, things are going to get a lot more interesting as we go along.**

**Let me know what you guys think.**


	10. MOM!

****YOU GUYS THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT YOU DIDN'T YOU? SHAME ON YOU! LOL.****

****YEAH, I REALIZE THAT THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER GAVE AWAY WHO TURNED ON THE LIGHT.****

******SORRY IF I MADE ANY MISTAKES...******

* * *

><p>"It's a good thing Brasilda called me to fill me in on everything that's going on in your life. I never would've thought you would bring home some guy and just get 'busy' with him! And to think you said Brasilda still hates you and has ill will toward you, it seems she's changed and is looking out for your best interest."<p>

Mom! It's not like that...I mean this. _I said gesturing to Edward then myself and pulled up my dress strap that had fallen off my shoulder. I couldn't help but notice Edward wasn't the tiniest bit phased by what was going on around him._

_But me on the other hand...I fainted when I saw Mom and not just fainted... I fainted with Edward on top of me. Edward was just sitting there quietly as if he were waiting for us to finish talking. I can't believe he hasn't just upped and left. _

_Maybe he wanted to make sure you were okay._

_Well, he knows I'm okay now and he still hasn't left._

_Maybe he's waiting for Mom to leave so he can hit it._

_Oh shut up you._

_Shut up you? You mean shut up me. We're the same person Bella._

_I shook my head and went back to reality with Mom still ranting. Brasilda was sitting there with a weird expression on her face, I couldn't tell if she was smirking or what. _

_I can't believe she called my Mother and what's worst of all is that I can't believe my Mom rushed over here. I knew I shouldn't have given her an extra key to my apartment. This is so embarrassing. _

_What's surprising is the fact that I'm so calm. I mean this is embarrassing but I don't feel that much embarrassed and my heart isn't racing either. What's even more surprising is the fact that I think Edward is the reason I'm not. I know it sounds crazy but it feels good having him two seats away from me on the couch, just knowing he's there._

_I stood up and cut my mother off._

"Well, I'm so sorry about this Edward. I didn't mean to ruin your night or for any of this to happen." _I said while giving Brasilda a deathly glare. _

"Let me walk you out."

_Edward grabbed his coat and stood up without saying a word towing behind me as I held his hand. He must be thinking my Mother is crazy. I couldn't believe how close he was behind me, just touching his hand felt so...right._

"Oh no you don't. Isabella, I raised you better than this, how could you walk out of here with him without saying a word to me or introducing me to him? I don't know where you're getting this disrespectful attitude from but I don't like it. You're being rude."

_I felt my Mom yank my hand away from Edward's and pulled me back nearly throwing me to the floor. She got in Edward's face and I thought oh lord._

"And you, I don't know who the hell you think are but I raised Isabella in a christian home with values, not to be taken advantage of by some philanderer with money!"

_My Mom pulled my hand up and gestured to the bracelet. Her small frame was so close to Edward's tall one and she looked like she wanted to slap him. Her face was red, I knew she heated._

"Excuse me but I have never taken advantage of Bella or any woman for that matter and I don't intend to."

"So what did I just witness a few minutes ago?"

"I didn't see her pushing me away."

"He's got a point."

"Shut up Brasilda."

_I wished my Mom would just drop everything but she was right, it was rude of me to try and let him leave without introducing them. I sighed._

"Mom, this is Edward, Edward, Mom. We went to an art gallery opening and had dinner then came here. And no, I wasn't going to let what just happened progress into sex. You raised me better than that." _I rolled my eyes, this is getting annoying and I'm pretty sure Edward wants nothing to do with me after tonight._

_I turned to Edward and he was still expressionless. I'd hate to play poker with him._

I'll call you later, okay?

_I closed the door behind Edward and turned around to give Brasilda a look that said 'I'll deal with you later'._

_Mom and I sat on the couch._

"What's with the dress, hair and heels, Bella?"

Nothing.

"You're dressing differently and dating strange men. It's like you don't tell me anything anymore."

I just wanted to try something new, I thought I'd add something different to my wardrobe.

"Okay, but what about the bracelet and the guy."

"I just met him a week or so ago, there hasn't really been much time to call you and tell you about him. I was still getting to know him, turns out I met him in church too, I just didn't know who he was until I ran into him again by the docks and he told me his name. I dialed his number by accident one night trying to reach you. I tried giving the bracelet back and inisiting that I didn't feel comfortable accepting something so expensive but he refused to take it back. He says it's a gift, that's all and NO, he doesn't want anything in return for it." _Atleast I hope not..._

"I don't like the fact that he was so cool and collected about everything."

Not everyone is afraid of your wrath, Mother.

"So how old is he?"

28.

"He's eight years your senior."

He has a law degree andddd he knows how to play the piano.

"Hmm, brains and talent, I like, I like. So what does he do for a living?"

Umm...he owns his own radio station.

"Really?"

Yes.

"What station is he on?"

Ahh...I forgot, I'll ask him again later. _That was a close one._

So you see, nothing is happening. I don't know what Brasilda told you but I'm still the same Bella.

"Mm, what kind of family does he come from?"

Mom!

"Alright, alright, I'll stop with the questions. For now..."

I don't know how long you've been here but since it's too late for you to drive home and I'm sure you're tired you should spend the night. Now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight.

"What about your friend Brasilda?"

She can sleep on the porch.

"Isabella!"

Alright, alright. She can sleep in my bed.

"Yay, it'll be just like a slumber party." _Brasilda's annoying voice piped up._

_Brasilda dashed into my room like a kid who hadn't seen candy in months and was trying to reach her destination. I slowly followed behind and as I was closing the door I heard my Mom._

"Oh and Bella?"

Yes?

"You have to know I just want the best for you, men like that are only after one thing and can make you feel like a princess for a little while but afterward they could leave just like that and you could end up feeling used and hurt. I'm just looking out for you."

I know, Mom.

"I love you."

Love you too.

_As soon as I closed my room door I wrapped my hands around Brasilda's throat and started to choke her. I squeezed so tight she couldn't scream and when she turned red and was about to pass out I let her go. _

"Ow! What the hell was that for you psycho!"

What did you call my Mom and tell her?

"Nothing. I just said that it's Brasilda and I called to apologize for being so horrific throughout the years. I told her you forgave me and I was calling to say hi. I thought since we're going to be best friends I should get reacquainted with your Mom. It would be bad for her to remember me as the girl who tormented her daughter in high school."

So how did she know about Edward?

"She asked about you and I told her you met a great guy and that you were out with him. She asked what you were wearing, what's he like and how come you haven't told her about him. So to get in her good graces I spilled the beans but I didn't tell her anything bad."

_Brasilda's trying to get in the good graces of everyone I know. First Edward, now Mom. _

_I eyed her suspiciously as I had her cornered._

"What, it's not like I told her he knows you're a virgin and is extra interested in you because of the fact. She thinks that all on her own."

I don't know what you're up to but you better make damn sure it doesn't conflict with my happiness or has anything to do with me, because if you mess this up for me or any part of my life so help me God...

"I'm not up to anything, I swear!" _Brasilda put her hands up defensively. _

Better not be...

* * *

><p><em>I woke up the next morning feeling kind of unrested, Brasilda kicked me a few times in her sleep and I got annoyed and pushed her ass on the floor. She slept down there all night and didn't even realize, aww, what a sound sleeper. <em>

_It was time to get ready for church, remember when Brasilda told me she was so sorry for all the bad things she did to me throughout the years and that she wants to start attending church with me? Well it's that time now. _

_I stepped into the shower, the water was so cold it felt like it was pricking my skin. I needed something to wake me up fully anyway. Mom was already up and had made breakfast, I can smell the eggs from here. Mom had always been an early bird. I finished my shower then brushed my teeth and threw on a tank top with a skirt. _

_When I walked into the room Brasilda was already up, too bad, I wanted to kick her while she slept. She groggily walked pass me and headed for the shower. _

_I walked into the kitchen to see Mom wearing an apron, I smiled. I miss seeing here wearing one, I miss her cooking for me and her being around. _

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast so you wont be late for Church."

_I never said I intended on going to church this morning but she assumed I would be going. We went every Sunday since the day I was born, wonder what she would say if I told her I missed last Sunday._

_I ate the eggs and pancakes then thanked her for the breakfast. I kept pushing the thought in the back of my mind even further back. I felt Brasilda brush against me, she leaned in and whispered in my ear._

"So, will Edward be attending the service as well?"

_She brought the thought to the forefront of my mind. She walked around me and stepped in front of me with a pink towel on while drying her hair. I never noticed how nice her figure really was._

"So Bella, what are you giving me to wear?"

I'm surprised you didn't bring a overnight bag.

"Come on Bella, I'm not that intruding."

_I sighed and went into my closet to find Brasilda something to wear._

"Nothing too 'nunnish' now."

_Like I didn't already know that. I handed her a pink lace skirt suit, I noticed her big eyes were staring at it from the corner of my eyes. Just like her to want one of the most prettiest things in my closet. _

_While Brasilda got dressed I couldn't help but stare at the dress that brought me such confidence...and accompanied me on such an amazing and 'eventful' night. I probably wont ever forget last night...how embarrassing._

_I grabbed a teal silk dress I knew I had in the back of the closet, it was one of 'those' I never wore because I didn't feel beautiful...or had a need to look beautiful._

_I threw on a pair of black shoes and noticed my hair was still in place since last night so I left it that way. I grabbed my Bible and purse and headed out of my room with Brasilda in tow. _

"Where's your Mom?"

She already left.

"That was quick."

She has to go to her Church like she does every Sunday...something you don't do.

"Oow, Food!"

I forgot to tell you she made you breakfast as well but we're already dressed and it's time to go. _I said while grabbing her by the arm and heading out the door._

_Edward, Edward, Edward. My mind was in a calm frenzy. Should those two words even be used together? The thought of seeing Edward in Church made me kind of nervous. My mind is running wild but I have to keep calm, I was gripping the wheel tightly and trying not to get distracted. _

_When I get distracted I tend to space out and run off the road...yeah..._

_A few minutes later I arrived at Church and parked in the only spot that was left...coincidently that spot was right next to a certain luxurious car. Well that takes the surprise out of walking through the door and seeing him there._

_Brasilda and I entered the Church side by side and I kept looking beside me to see if she would burst into flames. She didn't...unfortunately... _

_Come on Bella, have nice thoughts, we're in the house of the Lord. _

_Okay other Bella._

_I was looking straight ahead to see if I would see Edward and I did, but what I didn't expect to see is a certain dark brown, auburnish hair lady in her 40's standing right next to him smiling and waving at me._

__**MOM!**__

* * *

><p><strong>Was Bella's Mom out of line when she started grilling Bella and Edward? I mean come on, the girl is 20...let her LIVE!<strong>

**K, so Bella is kind of angry, I would be too. **

**Who wants to see less of Bella's Mom? I do.**

**Who wants to know what/if Brasilda has something up her sleeves?**

**Who wants Edward POV? Who wants more Edward time? Who wants Edward? I do lol.**

**I can't wait to see how this thing with Bella and Edward turns out...I can't wait to see the drama that unfolds as well. Muhahahaha :D**


	11. Temptation

***HANDS PURRADOX SOME EDWARD* IS HE DELICIOUS OR WHAT?**

**I HEARD YOU GUYS AND I'LL DEFINITELY DO SOMETHING ABOUT BRASILDA AND BELLA'S MOM...WELL MOSTLY BELLA'S MOM CAUSE BRASILDA SEEMS LIKE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO LEAVE AND MAY PUT UP A FIGHT ;)**

**I KNOW I'M SUPPOSED TO DO AN EDWARD POV BUT I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS GETTING BACK INTO HIS HEAD JUST YET.**

**SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES, IT'S 2:55am AND I'M SLEEPY AS HELL.**

* * *

><p>I was livid! What? How? When? Why? What is she doing here!? How did she get here? When did she have time to get dressed and drive all the way here? WHY would she come here...andddd WHY would she do this?<p>

Oh my goodness, I what Edward must be thinking. I shook my head in disappointment and misery, my mind wrapped around all of the thoughts of everything that could go wrong. I heard some kind of fiffling next to me and looked over at Brasilda, I so wanna punch her in the face, I even felt my first ball on their own. Come on, Bella, you're in the doorway of the House of the Lord.

I walked over to where they were seated and took a seat next to Mom who was next to Edward (on her left) and Brasilda next to me on my right. I felt mortified, this can't get any worse. We started to sing hymns and Mom started critiquing me about my posture with little "Stand up Straight, Bella", "Stop slouching and fix your face, we're in the house of the Lord. Don't give off a 'I don't want to be here kind of attitude".

When she wasn't whispering about my posture she was telling me to keep my legs crossed, no, not down and closed with my feet together but crossed! Brasilda was next to me trying to hide her laughing and giggling like an idiot.

I kept trying to sneak a peak at Edward's facial expression so I could have an idea on how he's feeling but EVERY time I glanced his way Mom gave me a stern look and I quickly looked away. I feel like a damn five year old!

When it was time for pastor to preach he got up there and decided to preach about the sinfulness of premarital sex, the lust of the flesh, temptation and living together before becoming man and wife.

Yeah...this is going to be a longggggggg service.

* * *

><p>FINALLY! It's over. That was one of the longest services in my life, and not being able to know if Edward was pissed my Mom was sitting next to him or not made it even more unbearable. I did notice how still and upright he sat, he has excellent posture. He looked so...disciplined. Wonder if my Mom drilled him on posture before I arrived.<p>

"That was a wonderful service." I heard my Mom say.

We were in the parking lot walking to our cars.

"I hope you took some notes from it Edward."

"Oh I did, Ms. Stevens."

I saw Edward smile, it looked kind of mischievous.

I haven't forgotten to have a longgggg talk with my Mother, there is something called boundaries.

My Mom stopped Brasilda and talked to her in private while I kept talking with Edward close behind me. I looked back and from wha I could tell she was scolding Brasilda about her excessive makeup.

We were walking in silence and it felt so awkward.

"Sooo, what's with the bodyguard?" Edward asked me.

"Huh? Ohh, my Mom. I had no idea she was coming here and I'm sorry if she bothered you, she could be a bit much sometimes."

Actually it was fine, she's actually quite pleasant to be around."

What did he just say? My Mom's pleasant to be around?

"This is a lovely dress you're wearing."

"Thanks." I felt myself blush a little.

I better get complimented on it, I picked this one way from the back of the closet.

"Edward, about the other night, I just wanna say I'm so sorry. I had no idea she would be there or where she came from but I'm pretty sure Brasilda had something to do with it and I'm sorry she was rude to you and for getting you involved in my drama she really isn't like that all the time I guess her seeing me with you she went off a bit and you must think I'm a-"

"Bella!"

"Sorry I was rambling, I just-"

"I think you're perfect." Edward said as he touched my face.

"What?"

"I think you're perfect."

I felt the breath leave my body, I got that funny feeling again that I get when I'm around him. Only this time I started to stutter and my hands became shakey and my palms started to sweat.

"Relax, Bella." Edward was touching my cheek then he leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips but it lasted a few seconds longer than a peck should have and he looked directly into my eyes while he did it. A cold chill ran down my spine, I felt as if he was looking into my soul.

I felt so entranced I couldn't move.

"Would you like to have Sunday dinner at my house?"

"Bella?"

"What?"

"I asked if you would like to join me for Sunday dinner."

I looked over at my Mom who was still talking to Brasilda and hadn't looked over at us once.

"Don't worry, you can bring the bodyguard."

I hit Edward on the shoulder playfully.

"Don't call my Mom a bodyguard."

"Sorry I mean the virtue-guard."

I laughed.

"Take that back."

"You know it's true, she thinks I'm some kind of villan out to steal your virtue."

"Well, is she right in thinking that?"

"Bell, are you ready to go?"

Mom interrupted just as Edward was about to answer.

"Actually, Edward just invited us over for Sunday dinner. He made roasted ham, potatoes and yams."

"Bella, honey you know I don't eat meat."

"Ohh that's right!"

"I can come, Edward." Brasilda piped up.

"Brasilda why don't you eat at my Mom's, I'm pretty sure she'll love to have you over. I already told Edward I'd come and I would feel bad if he ate alone."

"Well that sounds like a nice idea." My Mom said.

I got into Edward's car and noticed it was different on the inside, must be a different car. It looked expensive but I didn't know what kind of car it was.

"This is a different car from the one the other night."

"Yeah, this is my mayback."

"What happened to the other car?"

"It's in my garage."

"Oh."

I watched Mom drive off with Brasilda, serves her right for what she did.

"So ham and potatoes, huh?"

"I had to think of something, did you really want to sit down with my Mom and Brasilda?"

"I don't have a problem with it."

"Hmm, you must be very patient."

I felt Edward put his hand on my knee and I immediately looked down then back up at him, he didn't move it.

"But I don't mind spending my evening alone with you if that's what you're asking." Edward smiled at me.

He kept his hand there and it made me feel a bit uneasy, I guess once he doesn't go any further up it's okay.

We arrived at Edward's place, it was exactly how I remembered it.

"So what did you really cook?"

Edward stood close behind me and took off my coat, I could feel his body against mine.

I felt his arm encircle my waist and his lips trailing my neck.

"Did you really mean what you said the other night?"

"Every word." Edward answered as he breathed in my perfume.

He pulled me closer to him as his other hand slid down my thigh and over my breast. He turned me around to face him, leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"We should finish what we started the other night."

Edward began kissing me more hungrily and I returned his kisses. During out make-out session I ended up on his couch with him leaning over me still kissing me. The kiss was hot and fiery, filled with so much passion.

I felt him reluctantly pull away and I looked up confused.

"If you want me to stop just tell me so, okay, and I'll stop."

I quickly nodded my head and pulled him back down into the heated battle of our mouths. The way he kissed my neck felt so good I didn't want him to stop. I felt him unzip my dress and pulled it down to my shoulders. He lifted up the tank top I was wearing under the dress and I immediately covered my breast with my hands.

"Don't hide Bella, you're beautiful."

Edward moved my hands and put them on his shoulders and I pulled him down to kiss him. He pushed his tongue in my mouth and I almost bit it by accident.

Edward lowered his hand to between my legs and started to rub me down there as he sucked on each one of my breast. Sensations built up down there and I felt really wet.

He stopped for a few seconds to take off his shirt and undo his hands. He resumed his mouth on mine and I felt his hands everywhere groping me.

My mind was racing and so many different emotions and feelings ran through me, it felt like I was going to explode...but in a good way. I felt Edward use his knee to part my legs, he was now lying between them and I could feel his...'member' poking at me.

He pulled away and whispered in my ear.

"Have you ever been eaten, Bella?"

His voice was husky and laced with need.

"You mean like oral sex?"

"Yes."

"No."

"I'm going to show you how it feels."

He deepend the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled my body closer to his while pushing his harder on mine. I still had my underwear on and felt his erection being pushed deeper between my legs at my center. It felt so hard and...large.

That's when I came back to my senses, I can't do this.

Just as he was lowering himself to position his head between my legs I pulled my tank top down and my dress up over my shoulders. I don't think he even noticed.

I breathed in deeply and already felt my voice shrinking away. I made a promise that I wouldn't have sex before marriage. Come on Bella, don't be afraid, you can do this, he wont be mad.

Edward, stop."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOO...?<strong>


	12. Being 'his' girl

**I hope so too "gemma smells like apple cake" (funny name lol :D ), cause if Edward were to be a complete 'arsehold' like you said...then that just wouldn't be good for Bella. We're going to learn more about Edward as things progress. I hope he's not one of 'those' guys.**

**I just published another story, who said I couldn't juggle two stories at once? Ha!**

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I almost had sex! Well oral sex performed on me...almost...but I'm pretty sure sex would've came after. If my Mom knew she would kill me then soak me in holy water then kill me again. I wrapped a fluffy hot pink towel around myself as I stepped out of the shower, I looked at the clock and it was almost time for Edward to pick me up. <em>

_I don't know if I can trust myself around him. I sighed._

_***FLASHBACK***_

"Edward, stop."

"What's wrong?"

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

_I curled my hair and tied a ribbon around it to make a cute bow on the side of my head. I put on some pink lip gloss then walked over to the closet. Hmm, what to wear... I decided on a short, yellow pleated lace skirt and a white strapless sweetheart top. _

"A ribbon Bella, really"

"What's wrong with ribbons?"

"They're for girls in kindergarten."

"Well I happen to like them, thank you very much."

"You're going out with him aren't you?"

"Yes." _I answered Brasilda, she was standing by my bedroom door. She practically moved in since the last few days, she never goes home. Not that I mind since she's becoming less annoying and stopped trying to push my buttons. _

"The last time you were with him you came back covered with hickeys."

_I blushed and touched my neck with my hands. I was just looking in the mirror, how could I forget about them so easily._

"They go all the way down, looks like he made it to second base. What's it going to be tonight, third, or is he going to hit a home run?"

"Shut up, Brasilda."

_I put some makeup on the hickeys to cover them. _

"Don't get mad at me, I'm just asking. I didn't figure you to be the type to give it up so easily."

"Shut up."

"Touchy aren't we? I'm not the one who almost let some guy fuck me and now feels ashamed...though I wouldn't mind fucking him at all."

"Why don't you leave, there's the door, GET OUT!"

_I heard the front door slam. _

_It's like I'm turning into Brasilda, I haven't even known Edward a month and I almost slept with him. I felt so heated from yelling at Brasilda and upset because she was right, I do feel ashamed. But I didn't feel like this until she brought up what happened, damn Brasilda for making me feel like crap._

_***FLASHBACK***_

"I don't want to anymore, we should stop."

"Why did you change your mind?"

"I-I..."

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

_I heard the doorbell and went to get the door, it was Edward of course. He had chocolates with him...a LOT of chocolates...flowers too. Edward had this million-dollar smile on his face. _

_I tried to smile although I didn't really feel like it. Seeing Edward lightened my mood but I still felt a bit upset._

_I tried to hold the many boxes of chocolates in my arms. _

"How do you know I like chocolate so much?"

"The day at the dock. The ice cream was all over your face, I was going to wipe it off but you fell in the water before I could."

_I blushed._

"Thanks, the flowers are really pretty."

"They're moonflowers, they only unfold in the evening."

"Ohh."

_I opened the door wider to let Edward in. Memories from what happened the last time I let him into my place came flooding back. How embarrassing it was to have my Mom catch us making out._

"Would you like something to drink, Edward?"

"No thanks. We should go."

* * *

><p><em>We were in the car and Edward was driving, it was silent. I wonder what he's thinking, or who he's thinking about. I didn't know where he was taking me, maybe I should've asked so I would've known how to dress.<em>

_Since he didn't say anything about what I'm wearing I guess I'm dressed appropriately. I hope he's not taking me to some insanely fancy restaurant, I'm not dressed up enough for that. _

_After a while we pulled up at a giant brick building, it didn't really have any windows and there wasn't a name on it. I don't even know what part of town I'm in._

"We're here."

_Edward got out of the car and opened the door for me and helped me out. I'm not that used to wearing heels so I hope I don't fall on my face. He untied my bow and threw my ribbon back in the car. We walked around the building and there was a huge line, that's when it hit me...this is a club! Oh no...this isn't good. I don't know how to dance, I've never been to a club before. I'm going to embarrass myself!_

_Edward put his arm around my waist as he led me up the steps. I felt electricity run through me when he touched me, I was overwhelmed by the many different emotions that flooded my head and through my body at the same time._

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

"I-I don't know. This isn't right, I shouldn't be doing this-I can't do this. _I zipped my dress up and started looking for my shoes. Through the corner of my eye I noticed the expression on his face._

"I'm sorry Edward, I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay, I'm not angry."

_He ran his fingers through my hair and touched my face._

"But you look so disappointed."

_I felt sad for making him sad._

"It's okay Bella, you're not ready yet and I respect that."

_Edward pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me, I felt so...safe._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

_The huge guy at the door with a clipboard in his hands immediately opened the door for us and I heard everyone else on the line complain as we went in. Inside was dark and loud, I immediately felt out of place. There were colorful lights flashing everywhere in everywhere direction and the crowd seemed lost in the music. _

_When I turned around I noticed Edward was handing me a drink, I don't even know when he left my side. I looked at the liquid in the glass and hoped it wasn't alcoholic. Edward guided me further down through the club and we stopped at a table filled with gorgeous, familiar faces. _

_The first face I looked at was the lady with short, black hair. She's the same girl from the gallery opening, still rocking her fake mole. She had on a very tight, form fitting, red peplum dress that contrasted with her extremely pale but fair skin. She was gorgeous. _

"Bella, you remember my friends."

"Isabella, it's lovely to see you again. I haven't seen Edward keep a girl for more than one week."

"Okay, Alice, that's enough." _Edward told her._

_She spoke in a french accent, I wonder if it's hers._

"Isabella." _The blonde gentlemen took my hand and kissed it then winked at me._

"Jasper, stop being such a naughty boy. I'm sure Isabella is a good girl." _Alice told him as she winked at me as well. _

_Edward pulled me away from the table and took me to another one, it was empty this time._

"Nice people." _I said._

"They're swingers."

_I started laughing._

"I'm serious, they were just propositioning you."

"Ohh." _I thought he was coming on to me, then it looked like she was too._

_I noticed the blonde woman from the gallery opening was there too. She was on the dance floor with her fiance. I couldn't help but notice how tight her tight leather pants were, wonder if they'll cut off her circulation. She was grinding into him and his hand was around her waist pulling her even closer. _

_I finally drank the drink I had forgotten was in my hand, it tasted fruity but it was a clear color. _

_Edward must've noticed me staring at Rosalie and her fiance._

"Would you like to dance?"

_I knew my cheeks turned a red hue._

"Um...I don't know how to dance." _I said shyly._

_Edward smiled at me and held out his hand._

"I'll show you, just follow me."

_Sean Paul's "still in love with you" was playing._

_Edward led me onto the dance floor and pulled me close to him, he wrapped his arm around my waist and moved me to the beat as he did. I could almost feel his penis grinding into my backside. He put his hands on my waist and moved me to the beat against him, I picked up the rhythm and moved against him. _

_I got lost in the music and lost in him, it felt good to be with Edward, to be 'his girl'. Time stood still as I moved against him, switching positions every so on. I don't know how long we danced and I didn't care. _

_While Edward was whispering in my ear I noticed Alice smiling at me. She said something to me, it was too loud to hear what she said but I read her lips._

"You're in love." _She said._

_I shook my head _"No".

"Yes, you are. Don't worry, you'll realize it soon enough, but for now, take things slow and enjoy everything...you're still young." _She said. _

_She smiled again and I smiled back._

_It was getting really late and our night was coming to a close._

* * *

><p><em> We were heading to the car and Edward was all over me, he was kissing me all over. He was leaning into me and I was being squished between him and the car. He started kissing me and I could swear someone was watching us, I even saw them move but it was too dark so they looked like a shadowy figure. <em>

"Why aren't you kissing me back?"

_Edward looked to where I was staring._

"What's the matter?"

"I see someone..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>It may be a bit short but you try writing through writer's block lol. :)<strong>_


	13. Who?

**Hey guys, I have a new job and the hours are horrible! We'll see how fast I can update again but I'm not making any promises. I hope all is well with you guys though. :)**

**Sorry if I missed any words, I wrote in Google Chrome so I doubt there's much (if any spelling errors).**

**It's 12:31am, like a certain person said, I kind of have a...'hobby' to write in the middle of the night lol. Atleast I'm finished before 1am...yayyyyy. I usually write when I have free time, so this is one of those times. I'm rambling lol. Anway, on the with show...**

* * *

><p><em>Edward went over by the trees to take a look.<em>

"I don't see anyone. Come, let me take you home." _He said._

* * *

><p><em>Things got pretty serious over the past few weeks, he would pick me up from home and we would attend Church together. We had alternating dinners at my house then other Sundays at his. Sometimes I would even call the radio station and turn him on, then when he got off he would come and see me hoping to continue what I started. After a while I noticed he spent less time at the station and more time with me. He even talked about starting a Law firm.<em>

_We never spent more than a day apart._

_I haven't seen Brasilda since the day we argued and to be honest I don't miss her. I'm surprised she didn't go running to my Mom telling her all kind of things to get back at me but I'm a grown women. I can do what I want and I shouldn't have to answer for the things I do. _

_I forsook my ribbons, adorable dresses and skirts for something more grownup. I fixed my hair into a ponytail and I decided to go with mascara, eyeliner and bold red lipstick accompanied with a dark green smokey-eye. I threw on a plain black, summer dress and dark green sandals since I don't own anything nearly as close to what supermodels wear...or the hot girls I see walking around when I'm out with him._

_Edward is coming to take me out (yes I know, AGAIN!). He didn't tell me where we're going, only that it's a 'surprise'. Lets see, I've been to his friend's gallery opening, I've had dinner with him on a yacht and at his house, I've also been with him to a club and we've been going to the beach a lot these past few weeks. I think that's everywhere we've been, right? _

_Where could he possibly be taking me this time._

_I hear the doorbell and immediately jumped up knowing it was Edward, I practically sprinted to the door. I opened it and Edward walked in and pecked me on the lips. _

_It was a usual thing for us, though I would feel weird doing it in front of my Mother if she came over. He was so tall I loved tip-toeing to reach him, when he bends down to kiss me I would grab him by the collar with both hands and pull him down even further. _

"Hi Princess."

_I was always excited to see Edward, like a kid waiting for Santa Clause._

"What's with the lipstick and eye-shadow, no rainbow-colored dresses and bows today?"

"No, I decided to 'dress my age' as Brasilda would say. Besides, you don't want anyone thinking your my Dad or I'm your little sister right?"

"I guess not. I kind of miss seeing you dressed like that though."

"You're the one that told me rainbow dresses and pigtails with bows wouldn't be appropriate."

"I said only if we were going to meet my friends, where we're going no one will know us...unless I run into someone I know."

"I can change if you like."

"No, it's fine, lets go."

"Sooooooooo, where are you taking me?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Still not telling?"

"Nope."

_I grabbed my keys and when we walked outside it was a different car than I remembered._

"Edward I swear you change your car every week, I'm not even going to bother asking what this one is called. You'll probably have a different car by tomorrow and it's too many to keep up with."

_Edward opened the door for me as usual._

"It's just one of the many perks for being me."

_He got in and started it then sped out of the driveway like a maniac. I swear it's the sexiest I've ever heard something purr._

"One of these days you're going to kill us with this insane driving."

"Atleast we'll die in style."

_Edward looked over at me and saw me with my hands together and my head bent. He eyed me strangely._

"What are you doing?"

"Praying we don't crash and that you're not some secret mob boss."

_Edward pressed down even harder on the gas and threw his head back in laughter as we sped through the streets._

* * *

><p>We arrived at some sort of upper class community and shopping district in an area I wasn't quite familiar with. It was one of those living areas that you have to pass security to get in, we passed quite a few houses then arrived here at a location filled with stores. Edward got out of the car then opened the door for me, we were in some giant parking lot.<p>

Across the street was some big name fashion brands I recognize and others I couldn't even pronounce, some were French and Italian.

"What is this place?" _I asked Edward._

"This is Westridge Estates, it's a very good community. I own a home here."

"We're here to visit your house?"

"No, we're here to go shopping."

"Ohh. OHHH." _It was with the second OH, it hit me that he brought me here to shop in these what I assume to be mostly excellent fashion choices but very expensive stores. All of the stores were big names, I'm talking Emilio Pucci, Diane von Furstenberg, Alexander Wang, Prada, Isabel Marant, Reed Krakoff, Versace, Christian Louboutin, Burberry, Marc Jacobs, Prabal Gurung, Armani, Alexander McQueen and the list went on and on._

"Edward I'm flattered but you really don't have to do this. I'm fine with the clothes I have now."

"I want to spoil you rotten Bella, I want to give you the world and everything I have."

"I really can't accept what you're offering me, it's too much and I don't have anyway to repay you."

"I don't need anything in return, I just need you by my side. Your existence has given my life meaning, Bella."

_I blushed._

"Edward, I-I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll let me take you shopping."

_I looked at Edward and he was looking at me with such hope and desperation._

"Alright, but just a few things...maybe three."

_Edward looked so excited, he practically dragged me across the street and into the first store, it was Christian Louboutin. _

_I looked around the store, so many pretty shoes that I would more than likely fall on my face in...they were so high. There was a pointy toe one with a not so high heels but it just looked...uncomfortable. _

_A sales lady who looked to be around forty came right up and greeted us with a huge smile._

"Hi, need some help?" _She asked in a cheery voice._

"No thanks, just looking." _I told her._

"Nonsense, we'd love some help!"

_ I looked at Edward shocked with my mouth opened._

"My girlfriend needs some assistance, I'm not quite sure she knows what she likes." _He put his hands on my shoulders while gesturing to me._

"Oh really, what's your name Sugar?" _She asked._

"Bella."

"Well Bella, I'm Louise and you came to the right place, come on lets get started." _By her accent I could tell she's from the South._

_Edward was pushing me toward her and she grabbed me by the arm, he handed her a card then said he would be right back. I glared at him before he left, this wasn't over. She asked for my size then pulled me around the store. _

"So, what do you think you'd like?" _She asked. _

"Something that's not too high, I'm not really that good in heels."

"There's always a time to learn." _She said. _

_She grabbed a pair of gold stilletos from the top shelf and shoved them into my arms, they looked to be about 5 inches high and I got nervous. She pulled me along grabbing shoes from a lot of different shelves and shoving them into my arms, when mine got full she held the rest in hers. After fifteen minutes of shoe selecting she took me to sit down to try them on. _

_I'm pretty sure there were like thirty pairs of shoes she had pulled. I tried on the gold ones first._

"They look so cute on you, stand up and let me." _She said._

_I stood up and nearly lost my balance._

"Tsk tsk tsk, we'll need to work on that. Take a few steps for me and let me see, pretend your on a date with that hot boyfriend of yours."

_I blushed._

_I took several steps then stopped._

"Come on, I know you don't walk like that when he takes you out to those nice fancy places do you. Put on that sexy walk like I know you usually do."

_I walked some more for her._

"See, there you go, you're going to do great in these. Remember to stay confident and keep telling yourself you're not going to fall. Now lets try on the other ones."

_Half an hour later Edward returned, I wonder where he had been. After trying on all thirty pairs of shoes they were all pilled up by the counter while Louise was yanking me around the store to pick more. _

"How about these?" _Edward said. He was holding a pair of thigh-high black, leather boots with really high but skinny heels. _

_I can't believe Edward is joining in on my torture. _

"Those are nice." _Louise said gesturing to the boots in Edward's hands. _

_I felt kind of weird with Edward helping to pick shoes out for me, I know it's something some couples do but it's only making me blush._

_I tried the boots on and I could tell how much Edward loved them, he kept complimenting me. I took them off as Louise was bringing more shoes for me to try on, I held them in my hand examining the heel and noticed the price tag. _

"$3,500! For a pair of boots?"

"They're Christians' honey."_ Louise said nonchalantly over from where she was pulling a lot more boots of the shelves. _

_I turned to Edward and whispered._

"Thirty-five hundred dollars for a pair of boots, it's really too much Edward."

"Nonsense Bella, it's fine. I pay the same price for some of my shoes all the time."

_It occurred to me that I never really looked at the price tag on any of the shoes already stacked by the counter. _

"Edward, do you know how high this bill is going to be?"

"Relax Bella, it's fine."

_Edward put his arm around me and pulled me closer to his side and kissed my forehead. _

"Anything for you."

_Fifteen pairs of boots and forty more pairs of shoes later we were finally finished. I stood next to Edward by the counter as Louise rung everything up. _

"Okay, so that'll be $368,000.52."

_I nearly fell over when I heard the total, good thing Edward was there to keep me up. That's more than my freaking house cost! I watched as she charged everything to Edward's card then he grabbed all of the bags and we headed out of the store. I walked slowly with my head hung low thinking of all the starving children all over the world._

_We crossed the street and headed for the car. Edward opened the trunk and put everything in it. _

"Are you hungry?" _He asked._

I shook my head.

"Okay then, I guess we'll continue shopping."

_My head shot up._

"What!?"

"What's the matter?" _He asked._

"You just spent over three hundred thousand dollars in two hours and you still wanna shop?"

"We only got you shoes and we've only been in one store, the Alexander McQueen's store is right next to where we came from, we'll go there."

_I looked at him shocked._

"What's the matter Bella, I spend this kind of money on my clothes all the time."

"I just feel guilty with you buying me so much nice things...EXPENSIVE nice thing. There are so many hungry people out there."

"Charity is at the top of my list, I donate to orphanages all the time ." _Edward said while giving me a million dollar smile._

"You're not just saying that?"

"I would never lie to you Bella."

***FLASHBACK***

"...Basically, you can have anything you want."

"I'm not a prostitute you know, I'm not going to have sex with you for money or anything else.

"I'm not asking you to, I'm simply asking you to give me a chance."

***END FLASHBACK***

"And this, you're not doing all of it because you have some secret agenda?"

_Edward laughed._

"What kind of secret agenda, Bella?"

"It's just that I don't have anything to give you in return."

"Now I see, you think I'm doing this because I'm after your virginity?"

"Maybe."

"Bella, I've already told you that I respect your decision and I'll wait until you're ready. I'm not trying to force your hand, pressure you or persuade you in anyway. Okay?"

"Okay."

If my Mom knew that I was accepting such lavish gifts she'd have a heart attack.

Edward took my hand and we continued to the next store.

* * *

><p><em>I arrived home exhausted from trying on I don't know how many outfits. The thought of trying on clothing for Edward still made me blush. Afterwards he wanted to go out for dinner but I volunteered to cook for him, it's the least I could do.<em>

_We arrived back at my place and I offered to help Edward with the numerous bags but he insisted he had it...and he did._

_I poured Edward a drink and sat him on the couch in front of the TV while I dashed to take a quick shower. When I came out of the tub I dried off as fast as I could then wrapped the towel around me. I picked up my scattered clothes off the bathroom floor and headed for the bedroom to get dressed. _

_It was drafty and I wondered why, I noticed a dancing curtain and opened window...I could've sworn I left it closed. When I went to close the window I noticed the lock on it was broken. I immediately started to panic, I turned around and eyed everything suspiciously. I quickly went to get dressed but when I opened my drawer all of my underwear were gone. _

_There was this white gooey looking thing. I leaned in closer to see what it was then I touched it. When I realized what it was I screamed._

_Edward ran in the room._

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Bleach! I need bleach!"

_He looked at me like I was crazy and I rushed past him careful not to touch anything with my hand. I ran into the bathroom and got the bleach out of the cupboard and opened it with my clean hand. I immediately started to pour it over my hand then reached for the soap and started to scrub my hand._

"What's wrong?"

"Someone broke into my room through the window, took all my underwear then...ejaculated in my top drawer!"

"Who would do this?" _I asked Edward with tears in my eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. I would've wash my hand with bleach too.<strong>

**Who could've done such a horrible thing to Bella, was it someone she thought was watching her when they were leaving the club? Did she anyone watching them at all or was she freaking out (like how I do sometimes lol)?**

**How about Brasilda? I mean really though, would she leave her cum in Bella's top drawer. That's gross and I highly doubt it...I mean come on, how would she get it in there? Like eww I don't even wanna think about it. Moving on...**

**Shame on you guys for thinking sweet Edward could've done it when he stepped out at the shoe store for half an hour! Are you guys even thinking that or am I just on drugs...? Lol.**

**Well anyway, whoever did that is a weirdo and a perv and I'm the only one that knows who did it. :)**

**As always I love hearing what you guys think and your reviews inspire me.**


	14. Disputes

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME :)**

**I started writing an Edward's POV but I decided against it, it would take some of the guess work out of who did it and why. **

* * *

><p>Edward held me and wiped the tears away as he placed soft kisses on my forehead. I could tell he was upset even though he was trying to hide it, his grip on me was becoming unbearable.<p>

"Edward, you're holding me too tight." I said struggling to breathe.

"I'm sorry."

He loosened his grip on me.

"Bella, we still have to call the police."

The thought of telling strangers that some freak broke into my place and...'relieved' himself in my top drawer and having police in my place looking for God knows what didn't really appeal to me but I knew he was right. Besides, what if he comes back?

I must of looked unsure to Edward because he started convincing me.

"Bella, honey, we need to have this incident on record so when I kill the guy there won't be much fuss."

Before I could object, Edward took out his phone and called the police.

"Bella, we should get you dressed before they arrive.

I was too freightened to open another drawer so I went into the closet and picked something out. I went into the bathroom to get dressed and Edward followed me in there like some bodyguard.

"Can I have some privacy please?" I asked meekly gesturing to my dress.

I put on the dress but it felt weird not having on any underwear. When I came out of the bathroom the cops were there and Edward was speaking with them.

A lady wearing gloves collected the 'sample' left there by the freak. They dusted the window sill and other places for finger prints, they checked for strands of hair left behind and things like that. They took my statement, asked if anything else besides my underwear was missing, if he left anything else behind beside his fluids, if I knew who could've done this etc.

They said they'd be in touch and before walking out the door one of the detectives spoke.

"Oh and Ms. Swan if I were you I'd get bars, an alarm system and stay somewhere else for the night."

"She'll be staying with me from now on."

"Good." Was all the detective said before closing the door.

"Edward I don't want to intrude, besides, I can stay with my Mom."

"My place is closer."

"You heard what the detective said, I can get bars, an alarm system, I could even find a new place, Edward."

"I don't like this one bit Bella."

"I'll be fine."

"You still can't sleep here tonight, he can come back. There's no bars or alarm system here now." Edward said mockingly.

"I don't plan on staying here tonight."

"So where will you stay?" Edward asked coyly.

"A hotel."

"So you're going to stay at a hotel rather than stay at my place?"

"...Yeah.." I answered barely audible.

I heard Edward sigh in frustration.

"Edward, please try to understand that you make me happy and I care about you so much, I count you as a privilege in my life but it's just that I don't think we should be living together. I wasn't raised thinking it's okay for a man and woman who aren't married to be living together. Besides, my mother would have a heart attack if I moved in with you, she'd think we're sleeping together and everything she taught me has gone out the window."

"Bella, I will marry you right now if that's what it takes."

My breath caught in my throat. I looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm serious, we'll go and get married then I'll take you home."

"Edward I can't, I'm sorry."

I turned away and and started to pack my stuff. Edward grabbed me by the arm and rougly turned me to face him.

"Stop pushing me away, Bella."

"I'm not pushing you away." I yanked my arm back and pushed him away. I packed my essentials and enough clothes for a week.

I pulled my suitcase behind me and headed for the front door, when I got back into the living room Edward was still standing there. He looked mad, really mad.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to a hotel for a week to think things through, if I should install a security system or move. Besides, the intruder might not even come back."

Edward grabbed the handle of my suitcase out of my hand and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"If you're going to stay at a Hotel then I'll drive you, we'll take my car."

"No. I'll drive my car, I have places I need to go tomorrow."

"I can drive you wherever you need to go."

"Edward, I want to drive MY car." I crossed my arms with a stern look on my face.

"Alright."

Edward followed behind me in his car but he somehow 'forgot' to give me back my suitcase, does he think I'm going to duck him?

I arrived at a four-star all inclusive hotel, this is definitely going to put a dent in my bank account but I need quality. I've got to find a job soon.

I arrived at the front desk and somehow Edward seemed to be standing right next to me.

"Hi, can I help you?" A woman in her early thirties asked in a cheery voice.

"One honeymoon suite with a king sized bed please."

No wonder he wanted to drive me, he's planning on staying.

I glared at Edward.

"Sorry I forgot, seperate beds." He said.

"No, I want my own room. Can I have a room on the top floor, please?" I asked the Lady.

I could tell she was starting to get confused.

"Sure, Miss."

I reached in my purse to grab my credit card but Edward was already opening his big mouth again.

"Two suites, preferable next to each other."

"No problem."

I watched as he handed her his card then signed a few papers. The Lady told us our room numbers, gave us the keys and wished us a happy stay.

On the way to the room I felt so annoyed and irritated.

"Edward, why are you staying here, you have a beautiful home, that is quite large might I add."

"You wont stay in my beautiful home that is quite large."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You don't need to be around me all the time Edward and I don't need you paying my way all the time."

We arrived at our rooms, he was in 1147 and I was in 1148. Edward brought my bag in and closed the door.

"Bella, lets not argue. You're tired, you should rest for a little while. I'm going home for some things, how about we talk over dinner when I get back, okay?"

He kissed me but I didn't respond to it. When Edward left I lied down in the bed and closed my eyes, so many thoughts running through my mind. I wanted him around me all the time but now I'm starting to feel smothered. I noticed a cool breeze down 'there', I definitely have to go underwear shopping tomorrow.

I stared at the stars outside, I wonder if Edward and I are moving too fas-. A knock at the door disrupted me from my thoughts.

I looked through the peephole, it was Edward...of course. He looked freshly showered and ready to go. I had planned on telling him that I'm not hungry but I did promise to cook him dinner, the least I could do is have dinner with him after he bought me all that stuff.

We headed downstairs to one of the Hotel's fancy restaurants, Edward put his arm around me and I pulled away. I didn't really feel like being touched for some reason.

Edward and I both ordered then the waiter took the menus away.

"Bella what's with the attitude all of a sudden?"

"I don't have an attitude."

"Then why do you keep pulling away from me and why aren't you looking at me?"

"I'm tired of looking at you." I whispered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"If I did something wrong then tell me."

I sighed in frustration.

"Edward I don't need you making decisions for me, I'm not your child and I'm not your property. I don't need you telling me where I should stay, what I should do from what I shouldn't do, following me to a hotel, deciding that we should share a honeymoon suite, insisting that I let you drive me where I need to go instead of taking my own car, following me into the bathroom when I'm trying to get dressed. I drove and did everything else on my own before I met you. And I certainly don't need you grabbing me by the arm everytime I decide to walk away from you. Your grip hurts and it leaves a bruise on my arm."

"I didn't know you felt this way, I was only trying to help."

"You're trying to control me."

The waiter brought our food and asked if everything was alright, nosey. Edward took a drink of wine then glared at the waiter.

"Mind your own business." Edward told him.

"That was rude."

"He's being paid to serve our food not interrupt our conversation."

I decided to change the subject, maybe lighten the mood a little.

"I was thinking about applying at some preschools, I've been thinking hard about teaching and I want to start off with preschoolers."

"Bella, you don't need a job, I can take care of you."

"See, you're doing it again."

"I'm only making a suggestion."

"No, you're trying to tell me what to do. You want to deter me from getting a job so I can be completely dependant on you."

"What's wrong with depending on me, I can provide for you."

I sighed in frustration.

"This conversation is over, goodnight Edward."

I immediately got up from the table and left. I got into the first Elevator I saw and pressed the close door button before Edward could reach me.

When I got up to our floor he was already there. I walked passed him and proceeded to my room.

"Bella."

I ignored him calling my name.

"Bella, answer me."

I took out the key card and unlocked the door, Edward got upset and pulled me by the arm while I was heading into the room. He turned me to face him and I slapped him in the face with my other hand. I jerked away and slammed the door.

As I was pulling my dress over my head my phone rang...great. I somehow got stuck in the dress and after some twist, turns and tugging I managed to get free but ended up on the floor. I managed to answer it before the person hung up, I hope it's not Edward.

"Hello." I breathed almost out of breath.

"Bella! How are you!?"

I recognized that annoying voice anywhere.

"Brasilda?"

"Yeah, it's me. I meant to apologize since that day, I was out of line. So how have you been?"

"I've been good."

"I stopped by your house a little while ago but you weren't there."

"Yeah, I'm staying at a hotel."

"Ohh, with Edward?"

"Unfortunately." I said dryly.

"What's the matter, trouble in paradise?"

"No...Well yeah. It's just he's been acting a bit different recently."

"Tell me about it."

"He's acts as if I...let me see, how should I put this? I'll just start from the beginning. Earlier today he took me shopping and spent more money on me than I'll ever make in a lifetime. So later on we arrive back at my house and I offer to cook him dinner. So I took a shower and when I went to get dressed I opened my underwear drawer and all of my underwear was gone."

"What!?"

"The weirdo must've gotten in through the window. He left behind a present so Edward called the police."

"Huh, what did he leave behind?"

"His semen or sperm or whatever it's called."

"Oh my gosh! You're putting me on!"

"I'm serious. Edward had already decided that I should stay with him without even asking me."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"You know what's wrong with that."

"So anyway, lately he's been making decisions for me. He decided that he should drive me here an everywhere else I need to go. That instead of installing an alarm system and security bars or moving that I should just move in with him and not my Mom. He decided we should share a honeymoon suite, which we are not, when I went to get dressed he followed me into the bathroom and he basically just decides what I should and should not do!"

"Do you know I told him about my plan to start teaching and he just shot it down as if I don't have any feelings. He says that I don't need to work because he can take care of me."

"So tell me how is that so wrong?"

"Brasilda, you're not getting it, I don't want to have to depend on a man to take care of me."

"Bella, he isn't even asking you for sex! Wait... is he asking you for sex?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem? My ex boyfriends and I showered together all the time and you're freaking out over him almost seeing you change your clothes? When your relationship moves further along you'll see how personal everything gets. And Bella, I would love to have a man like Edward who would take care of me while I sit at home doing nothing all day."

"What if he starts to isolate me and becomes intolerable, you know, like in those lifetime movies."

"Bella, I know you've never had a serious relationship before but relax. Breathe, okay?"

"So maybe I'm just over-reacting?"

"Maybe, just don't read too much into it. Edward seems to be a really nice guy and one of the rare ones. I've never met a guy who spent so much money on me and didn't want something in return, just don't blow it with Edward. If he starts hitting you then and only then do you have my permission to leave him. Oh and if he ever needs a girl to satisfy his needs, you have my number."

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling super drowsy with someone over me, I could barely open my eyes. It was freezing and I didn't have any clothes on. The last thing I remember is talking to Brasilda, I must've fallen asleep talking to her. She isn't my most favorite person in the world but atleast she was there to talk to. I couldn't fight the sleepiness so I closed my eyes and let myself drift away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AWW, THEIR FIRST FIGHT.<strong>

**THINGS ARE GOING TO PICK UP REALLY FAST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT'S GOING TO BE LONG AND INTENSE. YOU WILL LAUGH, YOU WILL CRY, YOU WILL GASP...OR YOU PROBABLY WONT BUT IT'S GOING TO BE INTENSE AND I CAN TELL YOU YOUR EYES WILL BE GLUED TO THE SCREEN.**

**WILL BELLA LOSE HER VIRGINITY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WILL THE PERV REVEAL HIMSELF, WILL THOSE TWO EVENTS HAPPEN SIMULTANEOUSLY? WILL ANY OF THOSE EVENS HAPPEN AT ALL? WHO KNOWS!**

**We're gonna play a game, like jigsaw plays in the movie 'SAW'. If this chapter obtains 15 reviews within the next three days I will update. You guys have got three days and if it totals fifteen or more, you get an update. If it reaches fifteen in under three days, you get the update right there and then. Have fun.**


	15. Hmmm

**HELLOOOOOOOO, HOW ARE MY WONDERFUL READERS DOING? I HOPED YOU ALL HAD A MERRY, MERRY CHRISTMAS! LAPTOP IS UP AND RUNNING, YAY :D**

**TO THAT PERSON WHO COMPLAINED, AS I'VE STATED ON MY PROFILE...IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T COMPLAIN, JUST DON'T FU*KING READ IT!**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ALL ARE :)**

**WARNING, THERE ARE A FEW BLOW YOUR MIND SCENES (I HOPE). HERE YOU GO...**

* * *

><p>I felt someone touching my hair, I opened my eyes and it was Edward. He smiled at me and continued to stroke my hair. I felt cold but not as cold as before, silly me, I fell asleep on the phone and forgot to put my nightgown on.<p>

I must have wrapped myself up in the sheet during the night. Tonight I've got to remember to turn up the temperature a bit. I came out of my thoughts and turned my attention to Edward, he opened blinds to let the sunlight in.

The rays hit him so perfectly, his green eyes glistened and his smile was perfect, skin, spotless. My nipples are hard from the cold, I wonder if he can see them through the thin layer of white sheet.

Focus Bella, he's saying something, what's he saying? I tuned out of my thoughts and into what Edward was saying. I swear his lips were moving but I didn't hear a thing.

"Edward, how did you get in here, have you been watching me sleep?" I asked rubbing my sleepy eyes as he sat on the bed next to me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to be such a bastard and shoot down your idea last night. It's just I'm worried about you. Just the thought of someone getting to you and hurting you makes me crazy.

I thought that if I could take you everywhere you need to go and if you stayed with me then I could keep an eye on you."

"You mean as in never let me out of your sight?"

"Pretty much." He said.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Edward, I don't need you to watch me twenty-four-seven, I'm going to be fine. Okay?"

I gave him a smile and he leaned in and kissed me. There was a spark in the kiss and I could feel that I was no longer angry at Edward. He did things to my mouth and lips with his tongue that felt so good.

I got up a little to try and keep up with Edward but I only ended up being pushed further onto the bed. Edward had his arm underneath me wrapped around my waist pulling me into him, I could feel the pressure from his chest against my breast.

The kiss made me feel alive and really woke me up. Edward pulled away and I found myself panting.

"Is it too much for you?" He asked.

"No." I said as I pulled him back down for more.

Edward began attacking my neck hungrily and I found myself moaning his name. He pulled the sheet down and ran his tongue across my right nipple then he started to suck each of my breast. I felt his tongue swirling around my nipple as he sucked.

I started to pant and felt myself becoming wet down there as I gripped his hair with my fingers. Edward sucked harder at my breast while he moved his hand lower to rub me down there.

It felt as if I were going to explode then my phone rang, it was the text ringtone. I tried to reach over and grab it from the other side of the bed but Edward grabbed both of my wrist.

"Leave it." Was all he said.

He continued what he was doing and I began to writhe under him. He pulled the rest of the sheet which was just below my navel completely off of me then positioned his head between my legs.

I was embarrassed at the fact that he was looking at me completely naked and used my hands to cover myself.

"Bella, don't hide, you're so beautiful."

He waited until I reluctantly moved my hands then ran his tongue up my inner thigh then to the spot where I was told not to let anyone touch.

Edward began using his tongue on me and I screamed his name to the heavens. He let go of my wrist and I found myself grabbing onto the sheets to stay grounded.

My heart was racing and I needed whatever it was building up in me to just explode already.

He came up and held his fingers in front of my face.

"One finger or two?"

"Uh, I don't know."

I had no idea what he was talking about until I saw him put his index finger in his mouth then felt him slowly begin to slide it inside of me.

I adjusted to the foreign entity inside of me as he pumped it in and out of me while he rubbed my clitoris with his thumb.

I began pushing his hand away because of the pleasure running through me.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"Answer me Bella."

"N-No." I blurted out.

He put his mouth on me then started to suck, there was pressure then...an eruption. My body jerked and I felt my walls contracting, I was shaking and every pleasurable sensation I could ever imagine ran through me. I found myself screaming Edward's name to the top of my lungs and for everyone on the floor to hear.

I was trying to catch my breath as I heard Edward say "Good girl". He was smiling and looked pleased, I on the other hand was still shaking and coming down from my high.

I was wetter down there than before, is this what happens when someone has an orgasm? I was starting to feel a bit sore down there.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I noticed Edward's shirt off and him undoing his pants. I also realized I was still naked so I pulled the sheet up to cover myself.

"What are you doing?" I asked Edward.

I could tell that Edward had been erect since he was on top of me, he pulled down his pants and his penis immediately sprung out of his briefs.

I got nervous and began to back up on the bed.

"Edward, I'm sorry if I led you to think that I wanna go all the way but I don't want to..."

"It's okay Bella, I know."

"I've never-I mean, I don't know how to give oral sex. I wouldn't be any good at it."

"Relax Bella, I don't expect you to, I just want to try something with you. It's like foreplay, come here."

I slowly moved down towards Edward and eyed him suspiciously.

"I want you to lie on your back and open your legs."

"I thought you said we aren't going to."

"We're not, I just want to touch you with it but only if you'll let me."

"It looks so big, is that normal?"

Edward began to laugh.

"It's as normal as it gets."

I watched as Edward rubbed his penis as I inched closer to the end of the bed, it wouldn't really be fair for me to be pleasured then deny him his.

I lied down and Edward parted my legs, he touched me down there and I shivered.

"I'm going to rub my dick up and down between the lips and push at your opening Bella."

I immediately closed my legs.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to push at it but I wont try to push it in, just the tip, I promise. It might hurt a little when I push at it, if it hurts too much tell me if you want to stop and I'll stop."

He opened my legs how far apart he wanted them, he put the tip of his penis on my vagina and started to rub it through the lips as he stood at the end of the bed.

He continued like that for a few minutes then slid it down to my opening. He pushed at it and it hurt. I didn't have to worry about him pushing it inside because it wouldn't fit, at least that's how it looked.

Edward pushed at the opening of my vagina repeatedly until I became sore, alternating between the opening and rubbing his penis through the lips of my vagina.

He started to groan as he moved faster, sometimes forcing the head of his penis through. It felt like my opening was being stretched to accommodate his size.

I winced but didn't say anything because I wanted to see a satisfied look on his face like there was on mine a little while ago.

He rubbed my clit as he pushed at my opening and I became wetter but he didn't try pushing it any further until he came.

After a while I heard Edward grunting and he released himself in the opening of my vagina, I was writhing in pleasure after reaching my climax the same time he did.

I pushed him away when I came down from my high.

"You ejaculated in me, Edward. Why would you do that?"

"Relax Bella, I highly doubt you would get pregnant."

"What happens if your sperm makes it's way through my hymen, when I menstruate blood gets through so why can't it?"

I'll just get you the morning after pill to be sure. You'll be okay."

Edward put his arms around me and tried to comfort me but I pulled away. I was too upset.

I hadn't notice the text reminder that beeped every five minutes that I didn't read it, it went off again and I picked up my phone and read the text.

**"You're an ungrateful bitch, I left you a surprise by showing how horny you make me and you turn around and call the cops? I know where you are, behave and don't act like a filthy whore with him...I'll be watching."**

I was stunned and couldn't help but stare at the phone. Who would text me something like this, this has to be Brasilda playing a prank on me but it's not from her number.

There were a lot of numbers, more than it should be, like when you get one of those advertisement text.

The time on it was just forty-five minutes ago. I immediately dialed Brasilda's number.

"Hey Brasilda, did you just text me?" I asked her.

"No and I'm kind of busy."

"Are you sure, the text seemed like something you would say."

"Look Bella, I already told you I'm sorry for what I said that day but I didn't text you. I'm with this guy and we're having a special time if you know what I mean. I'll talk to you later, okay, bye and have fun."

Brasilda sounded like she was telling the truth. I looked at the text again, who could this be? I was becoming nervous. Did I just act like a slut with Edward?

Before I could stop him Edward grabbed the phone out of my hand and read the message. He was livid.

"Bella, don't listen to what this message says, you know you're not a whore and I know you're not a whore. This is just some sick fuck trying to scare you."

"You know who it is?"

"Bella, this is what I came to talk to you about. Hotel staff found this on your car this morning, it was taped to your windshield."

I watched attentively as Edward pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. It read:

"**Roses are Red, Violets are blue,**

**Your boyfriend will be dead by **

**the time I have you.**"

I couldn't breathe, I felt sick and disgusted. Who could take such pleasure in tormenting me like this?

"Couldn't you have told me all of this before we just did what we did? Or is it that you thought I wouldn't be in the mood. Damnit I forgot, I need to get to a pharmacy."

I stood up and wrapped the sheet around me, there was a little discomfort between my legs but nothing horrible.

"Let me help you."

"Don't touch me!"

I went into the bathroom and as soon as the door closed I slid to the floor and cried. I couldn't stop myself from shaking.

I feel used and taken for a fool.

"Bella, open the door."

Even if I wanted to answer Edward I couldn't breathe to say anything, I was crying too hard.

"Bella, please, let me in."

The worst part of it all is that he's threatening Edward's life and I'm so angry at him but yet afraid for him at the same time.

"Bella I swear I didn't with-hold this from you just so you'd be in the mood to let me touch you. I came into your room with every intention of telling you what happened but when I saw your angelic sleeping form I just forgot about everything bad. All of the negativity just went away and I couldn't help but apologize to you. I couldn't take the thought of having you upset with me and the fact that I made you angry. When I kissed you time stopped and nothing else mattered. That kiss sent me into a frenzy and I needed to have you, well, atleast some part of you."

I had calmed down and listened as Edward spoke.

"I Love You, Bella."

I got up and opened the door.

"You do?"

"Of course I do, you mean the world to me Bella. You think I would've offered to marry you lastnight if I didn't already know you were the one for me."

Edward held me tight in his arms.

"I got up early and went out and got something special for you."

Edward got on one knee and pulled out a little opened pink box that sang with a diamond in it. My heart was gearing up for a race to run away from me. It sang_ "Will you marry me, please?"_

"I thought I'd let the box do the talking since you turned me down lastnight."

"Oh Edward, YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!"

Edward got up and kissed me, I wanted to cry tears of joy. Edward took it out of the box and put it on my finger. It was then I realized it wasn't just big diamond but it actually had diamonds around it making a ring.

It was a giant emerald cut white diamond, there were smaller pink, lavender, baby blue, yellow and all of the colors of the rainbow diamonds connecting together.

"I know how much you love your rainbow colors."

Edward slipped the ring of diamonds onto my finger.

"Edward it's gorgeous." I said as I pecked him on the lips.

"It doesn't make a dent to compare with your beauty."

Edward kissed me on the lips then pulled the sheet down, I pulled it back up.

"Edward I need to get ready so we can go to the pharmacy and I have a few other runs to make."

"Why can't we make a baby now?"

My eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Bella, you're going to be my wife soon. What's wrong with making a baby?" He asked as he kissed me along my neck and behind my ear.

"We're not even married yet, I made a promise, no sex before marriage. I don't want any kids right now, I just recently finished college and have my whole life ahead of me. Besides, I feel a bit sore."

I finished showering, and stepped out of the tub and dried off. I brushed my teeth, threw on my favorite pink, spaghetti strap dress and noticed in the mirror that I was covered in hickeys. I didn't have on any underwear since some weirdo stole all of them so underwear shopping is second on the list.

I couldn't stop staring at them or the ring, I don't even have anything to cover them up with.

I kept my hair down so it would cover the ones behind my neck, upper back and shoulders. I put on a lavender hairband that also went with one of the colors from the ring.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Edward was sitting watching tv waiting for me.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep. Oh and I need to go underwear shopping."

"You didn't strike me as the type that sleeps naked."

"I don't, I took off the dress when Brasilda called and ended falling asleep without putting my nightgown on."

"It was a gorgeous sight." Edward said and I blushed.

I grabbed my keys off the nightstand. "We'll take my car." I said it before he did.

"I get to drive you for a change." I told him.

"Bella, we need to talk."

"I know."

"We also need to get you a new phone and a new number." He said as he led me into the elevator.

"I know, Edward."

We arrived down into the parking garage and I stared at my car. It looked the same, atleast the weirdo didn't damage it.

Edward opened the door for me and I got into the driver's seat.

"Hotel Security didn't see anyone when they reviewed the tapes, apparently it was the angle. There were no prints on the poem he left either." Edward told me.

"The police didn't find anything?"

"Actually, I let one of my friends test it. I hired a private investigating team, I'm going to find this guy, Bella."

Everything Edward was saying wasn't fully sinking in, I just kept driving...like I was on autopilot or something.

"Bella, you need to understand. When this guy broke into your house he didn't take any of your jewelry, just underwear and he left his

semen behind. The nature of the crime was sexual and perverted, he's leaving you messages, he's a stalker Bella, and he's fixated on you."

"Why me?"

"When I have my hand around his throat I'll ask him. I hired some people to keep watch over you when I'm not around."

"What!?"

"Don't overreact, I doubt we'll even need them because I'll be by your side all the time. I've been thinking about getting you a gun."

"What!?"

"Licensed of course."

"Do you carry a gun?"

"All the time."

"How come you've never told me?"

"You never asked. Would you like to see it?"

"No."

Everything is getting so crazy. I don't even know what to tell my Mom when I see her. I haven't even thought about what I'm going to do with my living arrangements yet.

"Bella, I know this seems like a bit much but until I know what this guy is capable of, I'm not taking any chances. His intentions for you aren't good."

I pulled the car over.

"Could you drive please?" I asked Edward.

Edward took over and drove us the rest of the way to the pharmacy. He parked in a spot right in front of the door.

"Ready?" He asked.

"No. I'm not going in there asking for the Plan B pill, Edward. Look at me, I'm covered in hickies, what if my pastor sees me? What if someone that knows my Mom sees me?"

Edward laughed at me and said he'd be right back.

He returned a few minutes later with it, a bottle of water and a hotdog.

"You haven't eaten anything." He stated.

There was a moment of silence and the awkwardness dawned on me, I'm about to take the plan B pill because Edward ejaculated in me.

Not to mention that the head of his penis was partly in me. I looked over at him and he seemed so relaxed.

He caught me staring at him which made me blush, I quickly looked away.

Without warning he leaned over and kissed me, I had bread in my mouth but it didn't seem to bother him.

"I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't met you."

I took the pills and felt much more uplifted hoping I wouldn't get pregnant which was a small possibility because my heymen is still in tact.

"Bella, we need to rule out ex-boyfriends."

Edward was in his serious mood again.

"I've never really had a boyfriend." I said shyly.

"Not one?" Edward asked.

"Nope, not that I can remember."

"What about guys you turned down in the past?"

"I don't remember if I've ever turned down anyone."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What was your love life like before you met me?"

"I've never had a love life."

"You've never dated anyone?"

"I've dated women, I just never loved any of them."

"How many were there?"

"Quite a few."

"Most were one night stands and women I hoped to never see again, I've dated two models seriously but I've never loved any of them."

I took in what Edward said and pretended like it didn't bother me.

"Next stop, the undies store." I said to Edward then directed him to where my favorite underwear store was located.

We arrived there in no time thanks to Edward's reckless driving.

He began following me as I headed in the store and that embarrassing, shy feeling hit me again.

"Edward, would you mind if you didn't come with me?"

He gave me a weird look, like he was a bit suspicious and a mixture of I know what you're going to buy.

"Don't give me that look, what do you think I'm going to buy, G-strings and sex toys?"

I wanted to smack him in the face but I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm surprised you know what sex toys are."

"I'm going for normal, cotton, girly underwear."

"So why can't I come with you?"

"Because your presence makes me uncomfortable and I don't want you staring at me or the underwear I pick." I said as I closed the store door in his face.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>1 Hour Later...<strong>**

I came out of the store to meet Edward still standing there waiting, a normal person would've waited in the car. Weirdo.

I kept the shopping bags closed tight so he wont see what I bought.

"Stop trying to look in it."

"I'm going to see what you bought eventually when I take it off of you."

It's comments like that that makes me turn red from head to toe. These blushes are embarrassing, soon red is going to be my permanent skin color.

Edward opened the door for me then got in. It felt weird not having on any underwear and I desperately want to put on one now. I looked at Edward then at the undies in the bag...hmmm...

* * *

><p><strong>It's been no more than three months (or has it been 2) and he proposes...I cant wait until Bella tells her Mother.<strong>

**There were suppose to be a lot more intense scenes in this chapter but I realized those would flow better with the next chapter.**

**Things are sure moving along for Edward and Bella, I wish I were engaged...hmph!**

**Sooooooooooooooo, what do you all think?**


	16. Try

**HELLO TO ALL OF MY WONDERFUL AND DEVOTED READERS, I'M SURE YOU'VE ALL BEEN FABULOUS! ESPECIALLY PURRADOX ;)**

**YOU MAY NOTICE THAT I SPELL CERTAIN WORDS DIFFERENT, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW, IT'S NOT A SPELLING ERROR. SO IF YOU SEE ME TYPE 'FLAVOUR' INSTEAD OF 'FLAVOR', 'COLOUR' INSTEAD OF 'COLOR', 'LABOUR' INSTEAD OF 'LABOR' AND 'CENTRE INSTEAD OF CENTER'. IT'S NOT WRONG. I USE BRITISH SPELLING MOST OF THE TIME BECAUSE I'M FROM THE CARIBBEAN (THE ISLAND I'M FROM WAS ONCE UNDER THE RULE OF THE BRITISH ALONG WITH A LOT OF OTHER CARIBBEAN COUNTRIES ADJACENT TO MINE) AND HERE WE USE THE BRITISH SPELLING. SOMETIMES I USE THE AMERICAN SPELLING TOO, BOTH SPELLINGS ARE CORRECT WHERE I'M FROM.**

**HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER, IN THIS ONE WE'LL BE SKIPPING FROM SCENE TO SCENE QUITE A BIT, KINDA LIKE A MOVIE. I HOPE YOU'LL FIND EVERYTHING TO YOUR LIKING.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"So, where are we headed now?"

"The studio, I promised a first ever day session to all of my listeners before I close it down."

"You're closing it down!?"

"Yeah, it's time to end my break and do what I was always supposed to. Besides, how do you feel about strange women calling in trying to turn your fiance on?"

I shuddered at the sound of fiance, I'm still getting used to it.

"I don't know." I answered unsure.

"I thought we could do this one together."

I got nervous and excited at the same time.

"Together?"

"What am I suppose to say."

"Whatever you want to say." Said Edward as he leaned over and kissed me.

"You should meet my Mother...again. I mean, I have-we have to tell her." I stammered nervously.

Edward took my hand, kissed it and held it as he drove with his other.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you every step of the way." He reassured me.

"I don't know how she's going to take this."

"Everything is going to be fine."

I feel like everything is moving so fast and spinning out of control.

"You're quiet, are you thinking about a date?"

"What, with who?"

"I mean a wedding date."

"Ohh, no I was just day dreaming."

"I've been thinking, how about in another six weeks?"

"What!? Why so soon?"

"Why wait?"

I didn't have a answer for him.

"I'm starting to feel nauseated."

"Would you like me to pull over?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"I''m sure. I wanna see what it feels like to throw up in such a lavish, expensive car."

Edward immediately hit the brakes, guys and their cars.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. Lets go."

* * *

><p>"Hello, this is Edward speaking, tell us your deepest fantasies or real life sexy stories."<p>

"Hey Edward, you haven't been on for a few days, I missed you." Purred some strange woman who called in, her voice was filled with lust and I disliked the way she said Edward's name. It just rolled off her tongue and the way she said it made it sound like the sexiest thing in the world. For example, instead of using the word 'sex' the name 'Edward' would be used instead.

"Oh have I got a naughty story for you, it makes me wet just thinking about it. I relive it every chance I get, sometimes I imagine your the one fucking me."

I must admit I don't like strange women talking dirty to Edward. I'm actually a little jealous. I rolled my eyes at the woman on the line and Edward laughed and put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Tina but I'm not taking any stories this show. As all of you who are listening know that this will be my last broadcast. My lovely fiancee Bella and I are going to entertain you guys instead.

I could hear the woman gasp and it made me smile, though I don't know what I would say.

That's right, I want all of my lovely listeners out there to know that I recently asked the reason for my existence to marry me. The lines were going crazy and there were a lot of people calling in. Some were women who begged Edward not to get married and to give them a chance instead, some called in to congrat him and others called in just being plain mean asking "what does the bitch look like?" The bitch being me. Edward told them off though.

"Alright, this is the last call I'm taking before we start."

"Hi Eddy boy, I see you're still sticking around after you got my note, you've got some balls. Bella, my love, your name doesn't do you justice. I hope you've been a good girl and kept the dog away from the kat like I told you to...if you know what I mean. Since this is an erotic radio show in all I would love to describe the things I'm going to do to your sweet, tight, supple, untouched body. Do you know what it feels like to have a tongue wiggling around in your pussy? I bet you've never even touched yourself down there. You know I lick the seat of your panties imagining that it's your pussy, sometimes I nibble on them. Don't worry, we'll be together as soon as I get loverboy out of the way and then I'll show you what it feels to be taken and ravished like you've never been before. Until then my sweet..." I sat there frozen, but Edward, Edward lost it...

* * *

><p><strong>3 Hours Later...<strong>

Edward and I are driving to my Mother's, I had demanded that he take me there. I haven't talked to her in like two weeks, she should atleast know some of what's going on in my life. It's quite a distance to get there and the car has been totally silent for the past half an hour. It took me forever to get Edward to calm down. At first I just sat there as Edward went crazy until everything finally sunk in. It still feels so surreal, he called and I heard his voice, I actually heard his voice. It felt good putting a voice to the freak that stole all of my underwear and is tormenting me but it put me even more on edge. Like five steps forward and fifteen steps back.

Edward had the call traced but it led to a dead end. Probably one of those phones you can buy and use then discard.

For the first time since we've met I think I'm actually handling something better than Edward. I looked at him and he looked so focused, his eyes were fixed on the road but I can tell he has a lot on his mind. He looked angry actually, I would've been angry too if someone had called me and said those things about my fiance.

We're travelling at 90 miles per h-sorry, I mean at the speed of light thanks to Edward's iron foot on the gas. I swear whenever we turned a corner or something it's like zoom or vroom vroom and the people we pass probably feel a gust of wind hit them or pass by and are like what the devil.

I feel bad that Edward is stressed because of me, I feel bad that he is even stressed at all. Everyday my connection with Edward grows stronger and I can feel it.

I put my hand on his and squeezed it gently. He immediately turned to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked with such concern it made my heart melt and made me feel guilty at the same time, he's always worrying about me and my needs.

"Besides the fact that I feel like I'm on the gravitron ride I'm fine."

He slowed down a bit then went back to focusing on whatever he was thinking about.

"Edward I'm worried about you, I don't think you're thinking clearly."

"What?"

"You look like your about to go on a rampage to do God knows what."

"I'm fine."

"Good, you looked ready to kill, like you would go about shooting and killing everyone who could be the stalker."

"Oh that reminds, here."

Edward took a gun from the side of the car door and tried to hand it to me.

"It's a glock 19 9mm fully loaded, it should be perfect for you. I'll teach you how to use it."

I moved my hand and it dropped on the carpet.

"I don't want a gun."

"You need a gun for protection in the unlikely event I wont be near you and something happens."

"Nothing is gonna happen." I said trying to reassure Edward...and myself as well.

"Just take it." He said as he shoved the gun into my hands.

"And where am I going to keep this, in my bra?"

"In your purse and you'll be using this from now on."

He also handed me a new cell phone.

"What's the number for this?" I asked.

"You don't need to know."

"So how are people supposed to contact me if I can't give them a number to reach me on?"

"You don't need to talk to anyone and no one needs to contact you."

I hate when Edward gets like this, it annoys the hell out of me.

"Here, keep your damn phone, I can buy my own." That reminds me, I really need to get this job soon. I'm running low on cash.

I threw it on his lap, folded my arms across my chest and turned to look out the window instead of at him.

I swear he muttered the word 'Brat' under his breath.

"What did you say?" I asked sharply.

"I didn't say anything." He said without taking his eyes of the road.

I glared at him for a few seconds, I know he called me a brat. I turned back to look out the window.

"I change my mind, I don't want to visit my Mom anymore."

If he wants me to be a brat I can be a brat. I was planning on telling Mom about my engagement but I change my mind.

"Fine." Edward said as he turned around.

"I don't want to go back to the Hotel either."

"Alright, we'll go to my place."

"No, I wanna go to MY house."

Edward looked at me like I was insane.

"You can't go there, it's not safe."

"I wanna go home!"

"Bella you can't be serious. You're not acting very mature."

"I miss my home, take me there now."

"How about I buy you some ice cream and we can talk about it."

"You can't bribe me with ice cream."

"I know what you're doing." Edward said in a cold, uncaring tone.

"Oh really, what?"

"Acting out because you think I muttered something under my breath."

"You did mutter something, I heard you."

"No you think you heard something but you didn't."

"I heard you call me a brat."

"So you're being rude because you THINK I called you a brat?"

"Your lawyer tricks wont work on me, I know what I heard."

"I'm not taking you home, it's unsafe and you obviously don't recognize the danger of it. There's some sick fuck out there after you and if he gets his hands on you he is going to do a lot more than call you a brat."

"So you admit you called me a brat?"

"Out of everything I just said the only thing you got was some kind of admittance that I called you a brat? I'll say it again, there is some sick fuck out there after you and if he ever gets his hands on you he will do a lot more than call you a brat. He will do very bad things to you, things you would not want and can't imagine, do you understand me?"

Edward raised his voice at me.

"Do you understand me?"

Edward pulled me by the chin to look at him.

"Yes."

"Bastard." I muttered.

"Because I care about your safety?"

"What?" I asked.

"You're calling me a bastard because I care about your safety?"

"I didn't call you a bastard."

"Right." Was all he said.

* * *

><p>He took me back to the hotel and followed me back to my room like I knew he would.<p>

I opened the door and as he was about to come in I turned around and stopped him by putting my hand up.

"I need some space." I shut the door in his face.

I undressed then ordered room service, I resisted the urge to call Brasilda. After I ate I threw on a tank top and a pair of shorts then headed down to the pool. The sun was out and it danced on the water, I looked around hoping not to see Edward. If he is down here maybe he'll leave me alone, he's a smart guy he knows what space means.

I know there's some rule about waiting half an hour before swimming after eating but the water is too tempting. I went in slowly and adjusted to the temperature of the water.

I noticed that there weren't many people in the pool. I floated around in the water and realized how good it feels to have some time alone. I decided to do some backstrokes. After a few minutes I felt my head hit against something, it hurt.

I held my head trying not to black out as I turned around so see what I hit. It was a metal handle, only a klutz like me could end up doing such a thing. When I brought my hand back down I noticed there was a little blood and I started to feel queasy at the sight of it.

"OMG." I heard a man yell then I felt arms on me lifting me up. It felt like I was about to pass out from the pounding, throbbing pain that was behind my head.

Some man laid me on a beach chair.

"Don't worry miss, I'll get some peroxide and ice."

A few minutes later he returned and I felt him pouring peroxide on the back of my already wet head. Afterward he held a towel to it.

"Don't worry, it stopped bleeding, it's a minor cut." He told me.

I felt as he pressed a small bag of ice against it and it went cold then numb. It felt so much better.

"Thank you so much." I kept repeating.

"You're a life saver-I don't know your name."

"It's Xavier."

"I'm Bella." I sat up and extended my hand to shake his.

"You shouldn't sit up right away." He said sincerely concerned.

"Xavier, I really should buy you a drink." I said trying to get up again.

"The drinks are free, all inclusive."

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot."

"It's understandable."

He smiled at me and I noticed his eyes were green like Edward's but not as pretty, they don't have the intensity Edward's does. I could tell he was of Arabic decent, very handsome but he didn't have an accent.

"Please, I have to make this up to you somehow."

"You're such a sweetheart, how about dinner in one of the restaurants tonight?" He asked.

"She's busy."

I know that voice anywhere.

"Oh, I didn't know you were married." He said to me.

"I'm not." I said.

"She's my fiancee." Edward said sharply as he got in the poor guy's face..

"Oh, well congratulations." Xavier said sounding a bit disappointed and scared then quickly took off.

"He's a bit old for you don't you think, he looks 32."

"Excuse me?" I nearly choked at what Edward said.

"Don't pretend like you weren't interested in him."

"I wasn't." I said defensively.

"And aren't you 28, you've got eight years on me." I told Edward.

"Atleast it's not 12."

"I wasn't interested in him!"

"That is what you've been doing, flirting with older men?"

"I wasn't flirting, why are you even here?"

"You weren't in your room so I came looking for you."

"No I meant why are you at this hotel, don't you have a mansion you can go to?"

"I should take you to see a Doctor, I think you have a concussion." Edward said as he tried to examine my head but I pulled away.

"There's nothing wrong with my head but there's something wrong with yours. As a matter of fact, there are many things wrong with your head. I can't take this anymore, I'm tired of you." I said while wrapping a towel around myself then walked away.

Please don't be following me, please don't be following me, please don't be following me, please don't be following me. I looked behind me, damnit, he's following me. I picked up the pace.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Edward put his hand against the wall in front of me blocking me from getting to the elevator.

"It means I'm tired of your jealousy, you're always watching me and always accusing me, if you don't stop it I wont be with you anymore. My Mother taught me not to put up with crap like this. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're just like that stalker!"

"You're comparing me to an obsessed pervert? That guy you were talking to earlier could've been your stalker, he could be anywhere and I'm sure he's somewhere here. I have to keep an eye on you at all times, do you understand me?"

I walked away giving Edward the silent treatment. I got into the elevator and he followed me...as he usually does.

When the elevator stopped I got out and proceeded to my room for some me time. Edward pulled me against him by my waist from behind and whispered.

"Lets go to my room instead."

"No, I'm not speaking to you until you learn not to be so jealous."

"Edward pushed me against his door and began kissing me but I pulled away."

"Stop it, people are going to pass and tell us to get a room...which we already have."

"Lets go in my room, I have a present for you."

"No you don't and stop feeling me up. This is very indecent." I said while trying to push Edward out of my way.

"Yes I do."

Edward started to do something to my neck with his mouth, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my legs gave out. Edward had his arm around me supporting me while he used the other hand to open his door.

He pushed me on the bed and climbed between my legs. He pinned my hands above my head then moved from my neck to my breast, my body start to react.

"You said no sex before marriage but you didn't say anything about foreplay."

"I'm not going to do this, I meant what I said." My mind fuzzy from what he's doing to me and the words barely coming out.

"You don't sound very convincing."

"I'm not gonna spend any more time with you until you work on your jealousy issues. You make me feel like I'm a child when I'm speaking to someone and you appear out of nowhere and decide that I shouldn't be talking to them so you scare the person away. What's worse is you accuse me of being interested in said person."

"Let me go, Edward."

"This relationship is only going to go downhill if you keep up your obsessive behaviour. I pulled my tank top back up and sat up. I wont be married to someone who wants to watch my every move. I know you love me and care for me and I feel the same way about you too but sometimes you can be overbearing."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Edward said as he kissed me, somehow he was back on top of me. "You just make me crazy, the thought of you with someone else makes my blood boil."

"You have to try to not be so jealous all the time, promise me you will."

"Alright, I promise to try to not be so jealous all the time." Edward said in a mimicking voice that made me laugh. I punched him playfully on the arm.

"I don't sound like that. Now where is this _present _you promised me or was it a ploy to get me in here?"

Edward reached over to the nightstand, got something and dangled it in my face. It was a pair of keys.

"What are those?" I asked.

"The keys to your new place. You were right, I shouldn't have pressured you to move in with me so I bought you you're own place. I decided you need your space...until the next six weeks."

I don't know what to say but I am skeptical. I don't know if I should be upset but that would probably be overreacting, I mean I am grateful for everything Edward's doing for me. I would have liked to pay for it myself and see what it looks like andddd actually be the one to pick it out but I guess this is what happens when you're dating an Edward. Sorry, engaged to an Edward.

I didn't know what to say so I just smile at Edward.

"Would you like to go see it?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'll go get changed then we can go." I said as I got up and headed to my room.

What's the worst that can happen, it's located right next to Edward's house?

* * *

><p><strong>Just for the record guys, Edward did call her a brat lol. I don't know how he finds the time to do things like house hunting. We'll be having some appearances by Edward's friends (you know the ones Bella met at the art gallery and in the club) we haven't seen them since the early chapters and I think it's time they stop by.<strong>


	17. Gifts and Surprises

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING :D**

* * *

><p>"Oh Edward, it feels so good. I'm so close, Fuck!"<p>

"Bella you have such a filthy mouth when you have a cock in you."

"Please, Edward!"

"Please what, I want to hear you say it?"

"Please make me cum."

I pounded deeper into Bella as her nails dug into my back and her back arched as she raised up off my cock a bit and started riding out her orgasm. I pulled her back down onto it and felt her muscles tighten around my cock as she screamed my name for the entire floor to hear. Her legs loosened their grip around my waist as she came down from her orgasm, panting.

I picked her up and started pounding into her again. My mouth on hers as I pressed into her firmly. With one arm around her I used the other to hold her wrist above her head as her screams went into my mouth.

"Where do you want my cum?"

"Inside of me."

"I want to hear you say it, tell me you want me to cum inside of your pussy."

"I want you to cum inside of my pussy."

"I wonder what your mother would think if she knew what you were doing, or the things you're saying."

I shot my load into Bella then threw her on the bed and pulled her legs open and emptied the rest on her pussy.

I pushed back into her and stilled, immediately I was hard again. I flipped her over on her stomach and pounded into her as she screamed my name throughout the night.

I woke up tired, still sleepy from lack of sleep. The clock read 5:00 am. I looked straight ahead and my cock was standing fully erect. I got hornier as the seconds passed and knew I instantly needed a relief. I haven't had any since I met Bella, my cock has never wanted someone this bad.

I looked over at Bella, the sheet had slipped off of her and left everything in plain sight. I gazed at the curves of her body and wondered if she would wake up if I touched her.

I rolled on top of her supporting myself with my hands. Her sleeping face looks so angelic, she is going to be my wife soon I thought as I admired her. I kissed her Iightly on the lips, she tossed slightly then stilled.

I ran a hand over her breast and felt the softness of it through the fabric of her bra. My cock ached to be inside of her just as in the dream. I shook my head, what the hell am I doing, it's like I'm a fucking horny fourteen year old boy? I reluctantly got off of her before I did something that I'll regret. Six weeks Edward, six weeks.

I decided to go for a run to clear my head. Everything from the past few days seemed to flood my mind.

***FLASHBACK***

"...and then I'll show you what it feels like to be taken and ravished like you've never been before. Until then my sweet..."

***END FLASHBACK***

My fist clenched at the thought. I'll be damned if I ever let him lay a finger on her...

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes and Edward wasn't next to me, the other side of the bed looked untouched. I looked at my phone, 8:30 am. Considering I felt asleep at 7pm I feel fully rested and hungry.

Edward walked into the room and I could tell he had just come out of the shower, his hair was in disarray. He was dressed in black pants with a white shirt with most of the top buttons unbuttoned. It looked like silk...and expensive. Probably some fancy Italian brandname.

"Did you sleep next to me last night?" I asked him.

"No, I was afraid to come in, I thought there was a fire-breathing dragon in the room." Edward said with a smile on his face.

I blushed. Darnit, he heard me snoring, was I snoring that loud. My face turned scarlet. I only snore when I'm exhausted.

"What if there were one in here, you would've left me to the dragon?" I asked teasingly.

"Never." Edward said as he leaned in and kissed me.

"So...?" He asked.

"So..." I repeated pretending like I didn't know what he was referring to.

"Don't get coy with me Bella, I want an answer."

"I like it."

"What was that?" Edward asked milking the heck out of my answer.

"I said I like it..." I repeated a bit louder. "...even though it's right next door to your house."

"I knew you would." Edward said smugly.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad you like it, I respect your morals and principles Bella, I would never force you to do anything you don't want to...especially something like move in with me."

"Only right next door to you." I pointed out.

"Exactly."

I hit him on the shoulder playfully.

"If I had known you were going to get up right after I took my shower I wouldn't have taken it and waited to shower with you. By the sound of your snoring and deep breathing I thought you wouldn't be up for a few more hours."

"Sorry about the snoring."

"Don't be, it was one of the sweetest sounds I've ever heard."

Red is officially my permanent skin color.

"I can't shower anyway, all of my stuff is back at the Hotel."

"Look in the closet." Was all Edward said.

I walked over to my new walk-in closet and my mouth hit the floor...literally my jaw became unhinged. There were so many fancy outfits and high heels I would never purchase myself. There were a lot of stilettos and pumps with red soles and I instantly knew what brand they were.

I may not be a high heel-wearing model or able to afford them but I have admired them on some females I've seen on TV...Christian Louboutins! I went over and picked up one of the shoes, it had an Alexander McQueen label on it. As if the $300k shopping spree on shoes wasn't enough. $368,000.52 I'll never forget that number, it was the day I felt my heart literally ache at such money being spent on shoes.

***FLASHBACK***

_I looked at him shocked._

"What's the matter Bella, I spend this kind of money on my clothes all the time."

"I just feel guilty with you buying me so much nice things...EXPENSIVE nice things. There are so many hungry people out there."

"Charity is at the top of my list, I donate to orphanages all the time." Edward said while giving me a million dollar smile.

"You're not just saying that?"

"I would never lie to you Bella."

***END FLASHBACK***

I'll never forget that day either, later that night we returned to my place and I wanted to cook Edward dinner instead of having him spend more money on me at a restaurant. When I got home the weirdo had left me a _token _of his own appreciation. I shudder just thinking about it.

I looked at all the lavish clothing.

"These weren't here when we got here yesterday evening." I said in realization.

"Remember my friend Alice from the gallery opening on our first date?" Edward asked.

I struggled to remember the face that matched the name.

"With short black hair, she wearing the red dress at the club I took you to."

"With the fake mole and french accent?"

"The one and only. I gave her my card and she picked out what she thought you'd like. She brought them over while you were asleep."

I feel embarrassed at the thought of a stranger seeing me asleep...and hearing me snore.

"Edward you know I can't accept all of this."

He gave me a look like "I knew you would say that."

I know he's going to argue his point then I'll argue mine and he'll continue to insist that I keep them. Edward read my face and knew exactly what I was thinking.

He smiled and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll accept them. Thank You." I said.

Edward flashed me his pearly whites in triumph. Smug bastard.

"Well since I have clothing I guess I'll be taking that shower now...alone."

I closed the door in Edward's face just as he was about to walk in behind me, I heard him laugh on the other end. Almost everything in the bathroom was marble. When my Mother insists on visiting me I don't know how I'm going to explain my staying in a hous-mansion that cost I'm sure a little over a million dollars in such a high class neighborhood. I wonder if my new neighbors are rich snobs. I'll have to ask Edward.

There was a brand new toothbrush sitting on the counter, unopened still in the package. Edward really does think of everything doesn't he. I grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste and proceeded to brush my teeth.

I ran the events of yesterday over in my head. Me hitting my head in the pool, some guy helping me, Edward getting jealous and ranting, me walking away, a make-out scene at our room doors, him trying to seduce me on his bed, me having him promise to try not to be so jealous then him handing me a pair of keys.

Hmm, what else? Afterwards we came here, he pulled up at this gorgeous three story tan, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, mansion next to Edward's mansion. It has a modern kitchen and 10ft wall with a gate on top of it and pointy things on top of the gate It has an outside infinity pool and an indoor pool and huge backyard, most of the backyard is just a huge garden with flowers everywhere but there is a huge tiled patio area for parties. Did I mention it's located right next door to Edward?

The entire property is shrouded with trees, a large wall and a lot of security cameras and sensors that Edward says triggers the alarm.

I met my second present, my two new furry friends Kathryn and Sebastian, Edward named them after the main characters in _Cruel Intentions. _Kathryn is a doberman pinscher and Sebastian is a boerboel, Edward said I needed a good mixture of brain and muscle for protection. Kathryn and Sebastian tried to attack me at first but Edward was having none of that.

After introducing me to Kat and Bast and playing with them for a while I had to learn how to work my security system. The alarm system was pretty easy and straight forward but when it came to the cameras Edward drove me crazy. Afterwards we ordered chinese and I passed out on the bed next to Edward while watching TV.

After I was done I grabbed a fluffy towel and started to dry off. I noticed how the light hit the diamonds in my engagement ring just right and I smiled.

Edward barged in and noticed me staring at my engagement ring and smiling like an idiot. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and whispered in my ear.

"So how does it feel to be marrying Edward Solomon?"

"Mmm, how does it feel to be marrying Bella Stevens guy-that-doesn't-knock?"

"Anxious, I can't wait. The things I'm going to do to you on our wedding night, the sensations you'll feel..."

Edward whispered in my ear some of the things he was looking forward to and I felt he was starting to get an erection. I pulled away going to get dressed. I remembered I still hadn't visited my Mom and it's killing me. I told Edward and he said he'd take me after I had breakfast.

* * *

><p>We arrived in my Mom's driveway and I needed to set a few rules before we got out of the car.<p>

"Okay, there will be no touching and kissing, keep your hands off of me. I don't want her to think we're sleeping together."

"Leave your gun in the car, they're not allowed in my Mom's house. And before you start, I know you have one on you."

"It's licensed."

"It doesn't matter, she doesn't like guns and I'm not going with the what she doesn't know wont hurt her saying. Just leave it in the car."

I turned around and headed for the door, Edward followed close behind. I knocked with a smile on my face knowing her face is going to light up as well. I miss my Mom.

The door opened and I've never seen such grief on one person's face. She looked like she had been crying. I immediately rushed inside and put my arms around her. Her house was trashed.

"Mom, what happened, were you robbed? We have to call the cops."

She picked up a box wrapped in a shiny, red gift wrap and handed it to me. I looked at her skeptically, questioning her mental state, is she in shock? Why is she handing me a present when we should be calling the cops?

I took the top off the box, it felt as if my heart shot up to my throat. There were photos of me and Edward taken yesterday in the box. He had me against his hotel room door practically grinding into me, he was kissing me with his hand on my breast and my eyes were closed, you can tell I was enjoying it.

In the other photo he had his arm around me supporting me and he opens the door with his other hand. The last photo we're disappearing into his room. There's no photos of me shoving Edward away, the sicko makes it look like I stopped to have a quickie in the middle of the hallway.

***FLASHBACK***

"No, I'm not speaking to you until you learn not to be so jealous."

"Edward pushed me against his door and began kissing me but I pulled away."

"Stop it, people are going to pass and tell us to get a room...which we already have."

"Lets go in my room, I have a present for you."

"No you don't and stop feeling me up. This is very indecent." I said while trying to push Edward out of my way.

"Yes I do."

Edward started to do something to my neck with his mouth, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my legs gave out. Edward had his arm around me supporting me while he used the other hand to open his door.

He pushed me on the bed and climbed between my legs. He pinned my hands above my head then moved from my neck to my breast, my body start to react.

"You said no sex before marriage but you didn't say anything about foreplay."

"I'm not going to do this, I meant what I said." My mind fuzzy from what he's doing to me and the words barely coming out.

"You don't sound very convincing."

"I'm not gonna spend any more time with you until you work on your jealousy issues. You make me feel like I'm a child when I'm speaking to someone and you appear out of nowhere and decide that I shouldn't be talking to them so you scare the person away. What's worse is you accuse me of being interested in said person."

"Let me go, Edward."

***END FLASHBACK***

I don't remember seeing anyone watching us that day, the floor was clear of people. Everyone was in their rooms or downstairs...He must've been staying right across from us.

***FLASHBACK***

I can't take this anymore, I'm tired of you." I said while wrapping a towel around myself then walked away.

Please don't be following me, please don't be following me, please don't be following me, please don't be following me. I looked behind me, damnit, he's following me. I picked up the pace.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Edward put his hand against the wall in front of me blocking me from getting to the elevator.

"It means I'm tired of your jealousy, you're always watching me and always accusing me, if you don't stop it I wont be with you anymore. My Mother taught me not to put up with crap like this. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're just like that stalker!"

"You're comparing me to an obsessed pervert? That guy you were talking to earlier could've been your stalker, he could be anywhere and **I'm sure he's somewhere here**.

I have to keep an eye on you at all times, do you understand me?"

I walked away giving Edward the silent treatment. I got into the elevator and he followed me...as he usually does.

***END FLASHBACK***  
><strong><br>**  
>Somewhere here? I repeated to myself, Edward was right, he was in the Hotel the entire time. But if Edward knew why didn't he do anything about it, I looked over to Edward, he looks so calm...like he isn't affected by any of this. But isn't that how he always looks?<p>

In the box under the last photo I noticed a pair of my underwear, it was torn and practically shredded to pieces. I moved the last photo out of the way to get a better look at my former panties and noticed there was something written behind the photo: "**Your daughter has been a bad slut yesterday so now you'll pay today."**  
><strong><br>**  
>The room started spinning and I started pulling at my hair with my hands. "What the hell is going on here!?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Come on, tell the truth...who was lost at the beginning of this chapter? <strong>

**Yes, it is some AU and I changed their last names. **

**Damnit I don't know how I think of these cliffies.**

**And yes, I wrote the chapter that way to refresh everyone's memories of everything Edward and Bella did at the beginning of the story. Lord knows I didn't remember either lol.**

**Why didn't Edward do something about his hunch about the stalker? Review ;)**

**It's a little after 2am and I'm exhausted, tell me what you think. ;)**

**I know a took a long time to update but you guys know what to do to make me update faster.**


	18. Discussions

My blood boiled within me, I felt it heating through my veins as my heart prepared to run a marathon out of my chest. Tears formed in my eyes and I could barely bring myself to speak as my throat burned.

"Why is this happening to me. Who would be so cruel to do this to us?" I cried as tears blurred my vision, my head became heavy while my legs got light as feathers.

"Shh Bella, don't cry."

Edward was holding me while my Mother glared at me.

"Isabella I raised you to be a respectable, decent, young woman and not to act like some harlot! Like I haven't taught you better!"

"Mom, I'm so sorry." I tried to wipe away the tears that fell endlessly.

"You don't know how I felt thinking something happened to you. That you were kidnapped or raped, I died a little bit inside not knowing where you were. Not a phone call from you in two weeks. I tried calling you repeatedly but all I got was that your number was out of service. I drove to your place and you were never there. I called hospitals and got nothing."

"I know Mom, I'm sorry and I'm fine."

"Well what was I suppose to think after coming home to my place in shambles and finding a box with your underwear in it shredded to pieces! I thought that he was the one who may have attacked you!"

She pointed to Edward who was holding me.

"I'm so sorry, I missed you so much and I tried to call but everything just got so busy and hectic and its like my life went to hell in such a short amount of time."

I couldn't stop crying , Edward kissed my forehead and kept telling me it was okay but I felt like an emotional wreck.

"You, you bastard!"

Edward didn't know what hit him when my Mom pushed me out of his arms and slapped him across the face. There was a red, five-fingered print on the left side of his face. I don't think I ever want to feel what it's like to get slapped by a forty-three year old, distraught woman.

"You're the reason why my daughter hasn't been calling me, you've been keeping her away from me. The first night I saw you I knew you were trouble. Bringing her home so late in the night, putting your filthy hands all over here and buying her jewelry. Well you can't buy her!"

My breath caught in my throat when Mom slapped him again but across the right cheek this time. Edward's head spun to the other side but he didn't even flinch.

"Mom, stop it! Stop hitting him!"

I got up off the floor and grabbed her arm before she hit him again. She gave me a deathly glare and I let her arm go, not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of her slaps.

"Mom, it's not his fault."

"One evening when I was out some weirdo broke into my apartment and stole all of my underwear and I called the cops. Edward suggested that I not stay there anymore and stay with him but I went and stayed in a hotel instead. I didn't come to stay with you because I thought it would put you in harms way. Don't mind those photos, nothing happened between Edward and I. Ever since then he's been stalking me and threatening Edward. He's the one who sent you the box with the photos and my underwear. The police still don't have any leads but Edward has his own team working on the situation. Edward got me a new number and I desperately wanted to call you and give you it but something always came up. That's why I'm here now, to tell you this."

Mom took in a deep breath and looked like she was about to pass out.

"Here, have a seat. I know it's a lot to take in but I didn't plan on unloaded everything on you at once. It's just this mess with the present and the pictures and finding your place in shambles and you wanting answers. Gosh Mom, I'm so sorry. I should've told you sooner."

"It's alright honey, it's just a lot to take in." She said as she held my hand in hers and I leaned on her shoulder. She kissed my forehead as she held my hand. That's when she noticed... She held up my hand and examined the huge rock surrounded by tiny rainbow-colored ones.

"I'm engaged." I blurted out.

I heard her say "Oh goodness" while she ran her hands through her hair. She started panting for breath again.

"This whole situation is exhausting." She said.

"I know." I said.

"Have a seat." I told Edward who was still standing.

"So let me get this straight, some man broke into your place and stole all of your underwear?"

"Pretty much, atleast I think it's a man."

"And now he's continuing to stalk you?"

"Yes." I said.

"Father in heaven have mercy."

"It's not that big a deal, Mom. He'll be caught and everything will be fine."

"And you're engaged?"

"Yes." I said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"You two are moving pretty quickly, you aren't wasting any time are you?"

She glared at Edward.

"Mom."

"Don't Mom me, you guys haven't even known each other three full months and he's already asked you to marry him."

"Mrs. Stevens, I assure you I have only good intentions for Bella and her future."

"Oh really, what kind of plans do you have for my daughter?"

"Well I plan to take care of your daughter for the rest of her life and to never mistreat her if that's what you're asking. I love Bella and I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe."

I was speechless at Edward's words. Getting my Mom's blessing isn't going to be an easy task, especially if she didn't handpick the guy herself.

Edward's phone rang and he excused himself.

"Bella my dear, do you have the slightest idea what you're doing?" My Mom asked as she held my face in her hands.

"I think so. But even if I don't it doesn't matter because I love him."

"I can tell, but does he REALLY feel the same way?"

"He does, Mom."

Mom sighed.

"Bella, I just don't want to see you get hurt. You're an intelligent girl with a bright future ahead of you, not to mention you're gorgeous. You can do or be anything you choose, have anyone you choose."

"I want to be Mrs. Solomon and have Edward, Mom." I can't believe I just let that slip out of my mouth but it's now or never, stand your ground, Bella.

"Bella, there's plenty of time to become Mrs. Solomon, men can wait. Five years from now you may want to be Mrs. King or Mrs. Roberts. I just don't want you to run off with the first man that comes along because he wears a $2000 suit and gives you flashy things."

"Mom, Edward is the one for me, it can be twenty years from now and I'll still want to become Mrs. Solomon. I've finished college so you don't have to worry about me not being able to find a good job and having to depend on anyone for everything. You got married at eighteen and you and Dad were so happy for a long time before he passed away. Why are you so against me getting married, I thought you'd be pleased that I want to settle down and not jump from guy to guy."

"Honey, I am pleased. I just thought that you would travel and see the world before settling down, something I didn't get to do."

"Right, cause you had me right after you got married."

"Correct, and you were the best thing that ever happened to me. It's just I want you to have different experiences and see the world before you decide to make such a serious commitment."

"I can travel the world with Edward, and you can come along too."

"What happens if you marry Edward and decide he's not the one for you, you've barely known him three months."

"It feels like I've known him a lifetime."

"Oh Bella, you're so young."

"Don't worry Mom, I'm going to get a job. You don't have to worry about me marrying Edward then signing a prenup, it doesn't work out then I'm left with nothing. Or I don't sign a prenup and he hides all of the money from me. It's not going to happen and I don't need his money. I'm planning on teaching."

"That's wonderful sweetie. Answer this, what if he doesn't want you to work and is stubborn about it?"

My mind quickly flashed back to the night at dinner at the Hotel, Edward telling me he didn't want me to work and me getting upset about it. After that we discussed it and Edward said he doesn't mind me working.

"We talked about it and he has no problem with me working."

"Hmm, I see."

Edward came back inside from his phone call and that was the end of our conversation.

"Bella, there's a matter I have to tend to." Edward said while pointing to his watch.

"Oh okay, you can go and I'll stay and call the cops then help Mom clean up afterwards. How about you pick me up tomorrow?" I told him.

"Actually, your presence is requested as well." Edward said.

"Okay. Um, Mom I have to go but I'll be back."

"Mrs. Stevens it was nice meeting you, I'm sorry for what happened to your lovely home and having to find such a horrible surprise waiting for you. I took the liberty of calling the police. They and a forensics team should be here shortly to collect evidence and dust for prints. An officer will be stationed outside of your house. A cleaning crew should be here in the morning, if that's alright with you." Edward said while shaking my Mom's hand.

"Such a gentleman." My Mom said without smiling.

He was businessward, that's what I called him. I have a name for all of his serious and playful moods. He was now in a serious mood.

"Bye Mom, I promise I'll call you." I said as I hugged and kissed her on the cheek goodbye.

"Goodbye sweetie."

It was already turning dark as we headed to the car, we've been in my Mom's house for hours it turned out.

"So did she give you her blessing?" Edward asked.

I sighed. "Not yet."

When we got into the car I asked him.

"Okay Edward, what's so urgent that I couldn't spend the night with my Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Drama much? Has Bella not heard Beyonce's new song titled <em>Grown Woman. <em>Bella honey, you're a grown woman and can do whatever you want. As a matter of fact, you're entitled to. 20 years old and your Momma is still keeping tabs on your vagina? Crystal you would know a lot about that wouldn't you? Lol, just jkn. I'm sorry :)**

**Lol when Bella said she wants to be Mrs. Solomon.**


	19. OMG!

**No I did not abandon my story, I would never do that.**

**Purradox, in reference to the A/N in the last chapter what were you doing at twenty years old and don't tell me you were into books :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later...<strong>

I hear screams and sobs all around me. It's dark and I can't see through the darkness. I feel myself slipping away, the screams getting quieter and quieter.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Bella, please don't leave me. Wake up! Open your eyes, Bella!"

That voice, it's Edward's voice. The sound flowed through my ears and intoxicated my mind. The desperation set fear into the core of me.

"Call it."

"Time of death 6:37 pm."

"Bella!"

His voice fading while I slipped into the nothingness that awaited...

I awoke in a cold sweat, my emotions raging and heart fluttering. I immediately started to cry. It felt like my hormones were going out of control. So many feelings shooting through me at once.

Why am I crying, is it because the dream scared me or is it my hormones? Maybe I'm afraid to die? No, that doesn't feel right. Maybe I was just afraid, it did scare me.

You know why you're crying Bella, you know why you're afraid. My subconscious said.

She's right, deep down inside I do know. I'm afraid, but not of dying. I'm afraid of losing Edward. It scares me down to the core of my soul, it's a fear I never thought I'd ever know. I'm afraid to die and not be with Edward anymore.

His voice delights my ears and sends my mind into a frenzy. His touch electrifies my skin with such a sensation it charges my heart. Hearing his heartbeat ignites my soul and sends a hot, fiery sensation through my body, mind and soul. My essence, my very being is charged and empowered by him just...being.

I looked up at Edward and lightly touched him, when my flesh connected with his I felt a spark. It illuminated my spirit and I no longer felt shaken...but there was still that tiny bit of fear left, the question in the back of my mind...Could I live without Edward?

Is this what it feels to be truly in love, to love someone so much they become a part of you. My heart ached at the thought of never seeing him smile again.

God forbid if I ever were to lose him, would I lose myself as well?

It was just a dream, wasn't it?

A few minutes later as I began to drift back asleep I felt Edward's arm tighten around me. I looked up at his face and his eyes were open. He seemed so calm but I could tell something was off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"We promised no secrets." I told him and he sighed.

"Just a dream."

"What kind of dream, a bad one?"

He didn't answer but I knew I was right.

"Who knew Edward Solomon could have nightmares?" I smiled teasingly.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"It's okay, I had a bad dream too. Atleast you're a lot more calm than I was when I woke up."

"Bella, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that if a time ever comes and we're in immediate danger and you have a chance of saving yourself, even if it means leaving me behind, I want you to do it. No waiting, no second thoughts, no hesitation just go."

"Edward I-"

"Just promise me, Bella."

"I-I-I-"

"Promise me!"

"I promise."

"I can't live without you Bella, the thought of losing you...it hurts. If you ever left me, I don't know what I would do. You mean the world to me."

I turned to face Edward and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

"Nothing is going to happen, you'll have me until death do us part...and maybe even after that..."

Edward tightened his arm around me almost molding us together. He kissed me and I felt his tongue enter my mouth. The things he did to my mouth, it was such a sweet delight...

* * *

><p>Morning came and I found myself thinking about the weirdo stalking us.<p>

***FLASHBACK***

"Okay Edward, what's so urgent that I couldn't spend the night with my Mom?"

"My team has video footage of your stalker. His back is turned in the video so there's no view of his face. I want you to watch it to see if you recognize him from the back on."

My breath caught in my throat and a million things crossed my mind at once. What does he look like? Would I recognize him? Why would someone I know stalk me?

Edward must've noticed the distraught expression on my face

"Bella, are you up for this? We can do it another day if you want to, there's no rush."

"No, I want to see him. I want to see what he looks like."

He handed me his phone and as I watched my heart rate sped up and my breathing had unknowingly stop.

I can finally lay eyes on the man who destroyed my Mother's house and has been threatening me and causing problems in my life.

His hair is dark brown and short and curly. His skin really pale and he looks to be about 5'11" with medium built. Nothing about him seemed familiar, he doesn't have any tattoos or anything. Come on, turn around and show your face coward!

I recognize the background, he's in my yard...at my house!

I looked at Edward.

"Why is he stalking my house, he knows I packed up and left so why is he still hanging around? Does he think I'd go back home?"

"He's a freak is all. That's probably how he found out where your Mother lives. She probably went to visit you one day while you weren't home and he must've followed her and found out where she lives."

"Why is the video on your phone, Edward? Were you there?"

"Fortunately for him I wasn't. My team recorded it and sent it to me. I asked them to watch your house, disgusting sickos like him always return. When they realized he was hanging around too long they gave chase and he ran. They weren't able to find him."

"I was told he bolted so fast Usain Bolt couldn't catch him even if he were on steroids."

Edward always knew how to make me laugh.

"Yeah right, I'm sure he wasn't that fast." I said while handing Edward's phone back to him.

"I don't recognize him at all, atleast not from the back anyway."

"Don't worry, we'll catch him. I promise."

***END FLASHBACK***

Then there's my dream, I can't bare the thought of losing Edward. It hurts my heart too much. I decided to fill my mind with thoughts of our Wedding instead.

Our wedding is three weeks away and I haven't even went dress shopping yet. Edward promised he would hire the best in the business to plan our wedding so I would'nt be stressed and he did. But everything seems to be moving so quickly.

I looked down at the ring on my finger.

"Three weeks." I said nervously.

Damn Edward for picking such a close date, who plans to get married in six weeks? Those first three went really quickly. Atleast I picked out the flowers.

The door opened and Edward came in and kissed me.

"Sorry I was gone so long, had to get a few things."

"If you're going to live next door to me and run home a gazillion times a day for things you forgot then you might as well move all of your stuff in here."

"I have long gotten over the idea of living together before marriage Edward, I've learned a lot about you these past three weeks and we are practically already living together."

"I'm respecting your wishes, besides...what would your Mother think?"

"Okay something is definitely wrong here, when have you ever cared about what my Mom thinks?"

"I've always cared about what your Mother thinks and I've always respected your principles."

"Okay. So why are you back and forth from my house to yours every second for something you supposedly forgot but you keep coming back empty handed?"

"Because everytime I run home for something I forgot I forget why I'm there in the first place."

"Mmmhmm, you're too young to be getting Alzheimer's, I know something is up and you're not telling me what. Are you seeing another woman Mr. Solomon?" I asked playfully.

Edward sighed and sat down.

"Okay, I might as well tell you because I wont be able to keep it up for any longer. You see, I've been living a double life and I'm about to walk down the aisle with somebody else."

"I'm just absolutely in love with her, she's perfect. She's 5'4" with chocolate colored eyes and waist length hair to match. She's humble inside and out and has such a beautiful soul. Everything about her screams beauty, love and kindness. I've never met someone with such innocence, have I told you about her morals? They're based on everything good and righteous. You'll never guess where I met her."

At this point Edward was kissing my neck.

"Where?" I asked out of breath, he always knew how to make me speechless.

"Church. She practically fell into my arms that day then fate arranged for us to meet again. The second time I met her I knocked her off her feet, literally."

"I offered to buy her a drink but she opted for ice cream instead. She wore the cutest summer dress with a bow in her hair. The sunlight hit her just right and her hair flowed in the wind with such grace."

"I knew I had to have her."

Edward had now removed most of my clothing and I was riding waves of ecstasy as he pleasured me with his finger.

"Tell me more about this other woman I said as I tugged and twirled his hair though my fingers."

"When I introduced myself to her I found out she had a name almost as beautiful as her. After our introductions she gracefully fell into the water under her. She looked amazing soaked and wet, the sun made every drop of water that rolled down her body glisten. She looked like a true goddess."

"Have I told you that she's a virgin?"

"N-no." I said almost shaking.

Edward pulled me onto his face so suddenly I shrieked. He laughed when I did so. I tried to get up but he held onto me so tightly, he touched me with his tongue and I shivered.

Then there was another shriek but it didn't come from me, the sound came from behind me.

OMG...!

* * *

><p><strong>Was Bella's dream just a dream or is it a warning and has some truth to it?<strong>

**Why is Edward back and forth from his place to hers, what is he hiding?**

**Someone walked in on Edward and Bella having happy time and this time it's not her Mom. Maybe it was a neighbor's kid that happened to wander into Bella's place. **

**No, Alice did not walk in on them.**

**Reviews=Faster updates.**


	20. Surprise (Edited)

**How are my lovely readers doing?**

**A lot of people asks about Jacob, James, Victoria etc and why they aren't in any of my stories. I'm not a Jacob fan so I doubt he will ever be featured in any of my fics. I don't really follow tradition with James or Jacob always being the bad guy. I read stories like that and it's redundant to me. You never have to guess who the bad guy is gonna be and I get tired of seeing it. Most stories, it's always James. I tend to make up my own characters, most of the time creativity is best. I hope this answers your questions. **

**I took a while to update because I have been busy but you guys get a super long chapter since I took so long. :)**

* * *

><p>I got off Edward so quickly I'm sure it looked like one big blur.<p>

"I'm so sorry! I should've knocked, it's just Bella gave me a key and I didn't mean to-I didn't know you guys were-I'm covering my eyes, see!"

"You're peaking!" I yelled at Brasilda as I fixed my clothes. I knew my skin had turned a red hue, I could feel it. Edward seemed to be his usual calm and collected self. Damn him for that. I'm so mortified I feel like bolting to my room and locking the door. I can't, I have to face this. Sigh.

I can't look Brasilda in the face, I don't even know what to say to her, this is soooooo embarrassing.

"Would you like something to drink, Brasilda?"

I breathe a sigh of relief, saved by Edward and his nonchalant self. Damn his perfect demeanor.

I've now been sitting down for fifteen whole minutes listening to Edward and Brasilda converse. If only I were that easy-going.

"Speaking of Bella, I have an engagement gift for her."

I was pulled from my thoughts upon hearing my name.

"You do?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Where is it?"

* * *

><p>"Isn't that gorgeous, Bella?"<p>

"It is." I said in awe as I gazed at a dress Brasilda had pointed out.

She pulled me into the store and insisted I try it on.

I looked at the tag.

"It's so expensive, that's someone's mortgage."

"I don't mind, it's my engagement gift to you."

I eyed Brasilda.

"Sugar Daddy?"

"Sugar Daddy." She confirmed.

"It's serious this time!" She exclaimed before I could say anything else.

"I hope so." I told her.

"It's the only one we have of this kind." A sales girl said as she removed the dress from the mannequin in the store window and handed it to me then pointed to a white door.

"This conversation isn't over." I told Brasilda then headed for the dressing room.

It took me eight minutes just to get the dress on.

"Bella, are you done? Let me see!"

I opened the door and showed Brasilda.

"Stunning."

"It is."

"I meant you." She said.

"Oh, thanks."

"Brasilda, where would I ever wear a dress like this?"

I looked over the dress, it's a tan-like beige color and adorned in feathers and tiny diamonds there's barely any fabric.

"This looks like it should be on a Pnina tornai or vera wang runway. It's like an over glamoured wedding dress only it's not a ball gown."

The dress fell straight down my body while hugging it nicely.

"Bella, it's stunning, you're stunning and we're getting it. Besides, I'm sure you'll be visiting many fancy places and attending a lot of balls with Edward considering how wealthy he is. Every woman should have a dress like this in the back of their closet."

"Speaking of stunning dresses, where's that dress you wore on your first date with Edward. Now that was a masterpiece!"

"I still have it, I cherish it dearly...especially since it cost me $650." I told Brasilda.

"I'd like to borrow it some time."

While Brasilda helped me out of the dress my phone starting singing, it was the song I assigned for Edward. I picked it up and read the text.

"I miss you."

_I miss you too_. I responded via text.

"Aww, you're blushing, how sweet."

"I'm not blushing!" I retorted.

"Rightttt." Brasilda said as she took the dress to be rung up and I towed behind her.

"So what did lover boy say, he misses you?"

"Maybe..."

"Speaking of him, I'm surprised he let you out of his sight."

"Knowing Edward he's probably having me followed."

"That's sweet."

"It's annoying when you think about it."

"Don't worry, I have a taser in case the stalker shows up!"

Brasilda joked.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not funny, he caused me a lot of stress and heartache."

"I know." Brasilda told me as she pulled me closer to her.

"How did all of this happen anyway, how does one begin stalking someone?"

"I have no idea, I rather not talk about it."

"Oh Bella, those shoes! They'll go perfectly with your dress."

"No, no more buying things for me. We should go."

"Pleaseeeee, this is the last thing, I promise." Brasilda said while tugging my arm and dragging me into the store.

"Fine. This is the last thing."

* * *

><p>I looked over at Brasilda screeching the lyrics to Avril Lavigne's <em>Girlfriend. <em>She really has changed a lot. She went from being the bitch who tried to make my life miserable to...a friend.

"Keep your eyes on the road, I don't want to die." I told her.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back to your possessi-precious Edward alive. I don't want him sending a hitman after me."

"Very funny."

"Weren't you suppose to tell me about this 'guy' you're 'seeing'."

"It's not like that. There's no sex in exchange for money. He's older but he's...nice. He's sweet, charming, protective and only wants the best for me. He's going to pay for me to attend college."

"And he wants nothing in return?" I remember when Brasilda would ask me that question about Edward.

"This isn't like my previous affairs, being with guys for money. This is...different. I feel so much for him, I can't even fall asleep until I hear his voice, Bella. He's got a hold on me. When you look at it, it's a lot like you and Edward's relationship. He's older, he gives me the world and asks for nothing in return. Isn't that how Edward is with you, from the very beginning you kept saying he doesn't want sex."

"I guess our relationships are similar in certain ways."

"Though from the looks of today I would say he wants to taste every bit of you...Literally."

"Shut up." I said as I pushed her playfully.

"I know men get anxious sometimes but Edward seems like a nice guy, I can see he genuinely loves you Bella."

I smiled.

"I envy you Bella, you have a great life."

"If you call being stalked great then by all means you can have my life."

"I'm serious, Bella. You've already finished college while I'm going to be attending it."

"Not everything about my life is perfect you know. I still don't have a job and Edward and I have our ups and down. We've had a few fights."

"Bella, you don't have a job because you don't want a job. What could there possibly be for you and Edward to fight about, Who loves who the most?"

"Heyyy, I do too want a job and we have serious arguments, the last argument was about his over-protectiveness."

"Yeah like being over protective is such a bad thing. I'm telling you Bella, your life is so perfect you don't even realize it."

"Hopefully I wont be a college drop out." Brasilda said.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you on the right track." I told her.

"You're going to be married soon while I've had a million screwed up and failed relationships." Brasilda told me.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out wonderfully for you, I know it." I told her.

"I guess you're right. Everything has gotten better since I've met my Mr. Right."

"What's his name anyway?" I asked.

"Bill."

"Hmm, he sounds older. 'Bill', sounds like he's forty."

"That's because he is forty."

"Edward is older and he does have ten years on me but Bill...He's a decade older than Edward! You and I are around the same age. Bill has what, 18-20 years on you? Well, I guess you can't really put a number on love...unless you're under the age of sixteen...That can get you in jail."

"That is true." Brasilda agreed.

"Well, as long as you're happy. I only want the best for you Silda."

"Aww, you called me Silda." Brasilda said as she hugged me.

"Umm, Brasilda, aren't you supposed to be driving? I don't wanna die at the young age of 20!"

* * *

><p>We arrived back at my place but Edward wasn't there. There was a note on the counter saying he would be busy and not to wait up. Also that he loves me. Hmm. What would he have to do this time of night.<p>

"What's the matter, Bella."

"Nothing."

"You miss Edward?" She said teasingly.

"Shut up."

"Don't worry, we can spend time together and have a girls night out."

"I don't know."

"What are you going to do, wait up until Edward gets back? You're too young and pretty to start becoming a hag already Bella. I refuse to let you sit home alone. Get dressed up in your new dress and let me take you somewhere super fancy and special. It'll be fun." Brasilda said while pushing me.

"Fine." I sighed.

"I'll do your hair." Silda said.

When she was done she put a feather in my hair. I'll admit it does look nice.

"What about you, it's going to feel weird with me all dressed up in some fancy place and you're not."

"Don't worry Bella, a lady always has a dress and a clean g-string in her car."

I rolled my eyes at her, typical Silda.

"A lady huh?"

"Don't judge me, I'll be right back."

I got dressed and admired the dress in the mirror, so beautiful. Even the shoes taunted me with their gorgeousness as the tiny diamonds on them glimmered and sparkled. I stood up and my dress immediately covered the shoes hiding their beauty.

"What's taking Brasilda so long."

I went downstairs and the dress flowed gracefully behind me in all it's elegance. The front door was wide open and Brasilda was nowhere in sight.

I walked to her car while calling her name, no response. My phone started to vibrate as I got a text from Brasilda. Finally, where did she go anyway.

_Hey Bella, you were taking a bit long upstairs so I decided to walk over to your fiance's place. Large yard he has. Come and get me when you're done doing whatever it is that you're doing._

And to think I thought she would come and get me when she was done getting dressed. I thought Brasilda stopped being so nosey, guess not.

I walked over to Edward's and called her name as I walked through the gate.

"Brasilda!"

"I'm over by the Veranda Bella."

I made my way over to her.

"Are you trying to see what can fit into your purs-"

"SURPRISE!"

**(A/N: THE CLIFFY BITCH IN ME TOLD ME TO END THE CHAPTER HERE BUT I TOLD HER NO! :D )**

I froze as my heart nearly gave out on me.

"Huh?"

"It's a surprise engagement party Bella. I'm so happy for you." Brasilda told me as she hugged me.

I felt strong arms pull me away from Brasilda and got nervous.

Edward was kissing me...and in front of so many strangers!

Think Bella. Act normal, return the kiss and smile.

I kissed him back and smiled though I'm sure I still looked a bit confused.

The blond man from the gallery opening came up to me and pulled me into a tight hug then put a glass of wine into my hands.

I nearly dropped it as I took it. Talk about whiplash. From everyone scaring the crap out of me to Brasilda hugging me then Edward grabbing me and kissing me now this.

"Congratulations Bella."

"Thank you. Jasper?"

"Correct." He told me.

Atleast I remember his name.

There were so many flashes going off it felt like I would be blinded.

"Congratulations, honey." I heard a more than familiar voice say from behind me.

"Mom!?" I threw my arms around her so tightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked almost stunned.

She gestured to Edward.

"What's the matter dear, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am." I said hugging her again.

"Who are all of these people?" She whispered into my ear.

"I have no idea." I whispered back.

"Bella, you remember the lovely Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again." I told her.

"Congratulations, gorgeous. I love what you're wearing. I had no idea you were into fashion." She said with her french accent.

"Thank You." Was all I could say. Everything felt like it was happening in fast forward. She's still sporting the eyeliner pencil-made beauty mark since I first met her.

"You look so adorable when you're sleeping." She said before strutting off.

I blushed as my mind flashed back to that day.

Her black hair has grown down to her shoulders since then. She was in a black dress you just knew was designer and black too-high heels with a giant rock on her index.

I can't believe Brasilda was in on this. I'm going to strangle her once we're alone. And I'm going to strangle Edward too for embarrassing in front of everyone, especially my Mom.

There were butlers walking around serving drinks and big guys in black tuxedos with ear pieces...typical overprotective Edward. I'm pretty sure I smell lobster but someone pulled me from my thoughts.

"Isabella, marriage is such a wonderful thing. I can't wait until you and Edward start having kids." The familiar blond said to me. So far everyone I've met is from Jasper's gallery opening Edward took me to on our first day.

"You'll look wonderful with a round belly a ten kids running around. Don't you just love the pitter patter of little feet?"

"Umm..."

"Emmet and I are planning on having fifty kids, he has no say in the matter."

"Come on Emmet, lets mingle with some friends. She said while sauntering off. She had her long blond hair in a fishtail braid and wore a red mermaid gown that fit her nicely with the train flowing behind her as she strutted.

"Coming precious."

"Congratulations Bella, Edward is a wonderful guy. I'm sure you two will be very happy. Marriage is a wonderful curs-blessing." He said before dashing behind the stunning blond.

You can tell who's the boss in their relationship.

I sipped the wine Jasper handed me but it wasn't wine. Grape juice?

"Edward told me you don't drink." Jasper said as he passed by and winked at me.

I felt an arm slip around me. It was Edward. I gave him the 'I'm going to kill you when we're alone' look.

A lot more people came up to hug and congratulate us throughout the night. I had no idea who they were but I smiled and said thank you all night.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Bill Sawyer, my beau." Brasilda said as she appeared out of nowhere behind me.

"It's a pleasure to meet the man that stole Silda's heart."

He smiled at me. Hmm, he's quite tall with salt pepper hair.

"So you're the Bella she's been keeping all this planning from."

"Yes, I'm that Bella. I would introduce you to my fiance, Edward but for all I know you two have already met. It seems these two have been keeping a lot from me." I said as I eyed Brasilda and Edward.

Bill laughed while pulling Brasilda closer and whispering in her ear.

I took the time to pull Edward away into the mansion that happened to be filled with guest. I pulled him upstairs into a room then locked the door.

Edward pulled me to him with a tight grip on me.

"Bella if you want to display affection for me we don't have to hide. You can do it downstairs in front of everyone, even your Mom. Now if you want to go a little further, I can finish what I started earlier."

"You have a dirty mind." I said as I pushed Edward away.

"You drag me away from our guests into an empty room then locked the door and you're accusing me of having a dirty mind?"

"What did you think I was planning on doing, having my way with you? Don't play with me, Edward. So this is what you've been doing all day running back and forth. I nearly had a heart attack when all of those people popped out and yelled surprise."

"You're smirking? You find this funny?"

"Your reaction was a bit funny."

"I'm glad you find me so did you and Brasilda plan this without me knowing?"

"She didn't do any planning, I called her and asked her to take you away from the house but to call me before she came over which she declined to do."

"How did you get my Mom here?"

"I'm a very charming guy, Bella."

"That kiss turned me crayon red and in front of so many people."

"I know, that's why I did it." Edward whispered in my ear. "What's the matter, you didn't want your Mommy to see you kissing me?"

I'm speechless. He's teasing me!

"There it is again. I love making you blush, it turns me on."

I folded my arms not knowing what to say.

"Don't be upset, I only wanted to celebrate you. You're stunning."

Edward was now kissing my neck.

"You're so gorgeous, you look beautiful in this dress. You'll look even more beautiful when I tear it off you later."

His arm around my waist and the other on my breast.

"I only had this party because I wanted everyone I know to see just how gorgeous you are."

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

"Oh really? Tell me what I'm doing, Bella. Tell me what my hands are doing to you."

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

Edward always managed to make my mind go fuzzy when he's near me.

Edward put his hand up my dress and touched me between my legs.

My body involuntarily tensed up and my legs closed shut.

"You want to know the good thing about being with a virgin, Bella? You're so responsive."

I felt Edward's erection poking me in my back.

"For future references Edward, I don't like surprise parties and being surrounded by so many people makes me uncomfortable, especially people I don't know. It was a nice gesture though, so thank you. Now let go of me, please."

"You're welcome and no."

"What do you mean no?" I asked looking back at him.

"Since we're already up here I thought we could have some fun. And this isn't going down any time soon." Edward said while taking my hand and putting it on his member.

"We should be downstairs entertaining our guests, you were the one that decided to throw the party."

I grabbed Edward's hand and tried to lead him downstairs but he pulled away.

"What am I suppose to do with what you did to me?"

"You did that to yourself by feeling me up, besides, God gave you two hands. Be downstairs in ten minutes." I said while smirking and shut the door behind me.

Edward is so bad. I said to myself while shaking my head. While coming down the stairs I spotted Brasilda.

"You." I told her while poking her in the shoulder.

"Me?"

"You set me up to get the living daylights scared out of me. My heart is beating irregularly now."

Brasilda smiled.

"That's not funny. You conspired with Edward to send me to the emergency room. You know how I feel about crowds, There's like over two hundred people here and I know less than ten."

"I'm sorry Bella. Edward called me just yesterday and asked me to distract you. I have no idea how he got my number or how he got your mother to attend, all of that was his doing. What he didn't figure is I would just pop up and walk in on you two though."

"Shut up."

"Is Bella embarrassed?"

"You're annoying me so I'm going to find my Mom. Hmph."

The bottom of this dress is so damn heavy. I complained as I searched for my Mom. I felt hands around my waist and just knew they had to be Edward's, his hands remained there the entire night.

"Attention everyone." Jasper said as he tapped his glass.

"Edward, Bella, I would like to present you with this engagement gift. The first time I met the lovely Isabella was at my latest art gallery opening barely a few months ago. When I laid eyes on her the breath was knocked right out of me. It's very rare to come across such beauty. "

Jasper turned and smiled at Alice, she smiled back. How sweet.

"That night with Edward and his fiancee was wonderful, although he didn't buy any of my pieces..."

Jasper got a laugh from everyone.

"I had the great pleasure of painting this portrait of the lovely couple to adorn their new home when they become husband and wife."

Jasper unveiled the portrait.

"It's impeccable." I told him.

"Thank You."

"It must have taken weeks to paint."

"Months actually." Jasper replied.

"Oh, months. You don't say." I said while looking at Edward.

"How many months to be exact?"

"Exactly four months."

"Jasper you have impeccable talent, the painting is wonderful."

"Thank You."

"How is it this painting took four months to paint but I've only know you three months and three weeks?" I whispered into Edward's ear.

"Like I said before, running into you that day was no accident. I saw you a week before that day, I just didn't know you were the little minx that had called my show. When I laid eyes on you, I knew I would have you." Edward whispered.

"Cocky bastard."

"You love it."

Throughout the rest of the night we were presented with gifts and conversed with guest. The night came to an end and I said goodbye to everyone. I hugged and kissed my Mom, then thanked Brasilda for the engagement gifts and said goodbye to her and Bill. Such a wonderful night, I hope Edward never does anything like this again.

* * *

><p>I stood in the mirror and gazed at the lovely dress one more time before taking it off, I definitely fell in love with this one. Just then Edward came up behind me. He has this habit of pulling me to him and I have a habit of loving it every time. He looks irresistible in his tux.<p>

"I couldn't wait to get you alone."

"Now where were we?" Edward said while nuzzling my neck, he smells heavenly.

* * *

><p><strong>For the record, intercourse does not take place in this chapter.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**THE LAST CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED. YOU CAN JUST SCROLL TO THE ALMOST ENDING OF IT INSTEAD OF READING THROUGH EVERYTHING. **


	22. Hello, Bella

**OMG IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME, HOW ARE YOU GUYS? I HOPE YOU AREN'T ANGRY AT ME, I'VE BEEN AN EXCEEDINGLY BUSY GIRL. **

* * *

><p>I woke up with Edward's arm around me and everything felt wonderful. I'm living a fairytale, who knew I would find Prince Charming so early in life? The best thing is I didn't even have to kiss any frogs. Even '<em>he<em>' can't ruin this for me. I remember telling Edward that we wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed until our wedding night, gosh he has me breaking all the rules. The funny thing about it is it feels so good. Edward really has me gone in the brain. In a couple of weeks I'll be somebody's wife. All of this is like a giant blissful blur. I stayed in bed waiting to wake up from this fairytale seeing if it would be just that, a fairytale. But I never woke up, this isn't a dream...It's my life.

As I got ready for my interview at a pre-school I noticed Edward walking around in only boxers. Omg he caught me staring at him! Great, now he's smirking at me. I got embarrassed and faced the other way, I know I'm the color of a red crayon right now. After the interview I have to meet with Edward's friend, Alice, she'll be helping me plan the wedding. She's french and seems to have excellent taste, what could go wrong?

Edward came into the room wearing black dress pants and it was still hard not to stare at him in all his shirtless glory.

"Don't forget that you'll be taking Stephan with you." Edward said.

"Who?" I asked dumbfounded.

Edward gestured to some giant dude standing in the hallway.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously."

"I can take care of myself, you know."

"I can take you everywhere you need to go today." Edward said.

"Fine, but only cause I'm in such a good mood." I sighed.

"Don't forget to pick up Alice so she can assist you."

"Assist me, I want her, my Mother and Brasilda to do all of the work. Edward smiled as he handed me his credit card then kissed me goodbye and headed out the door. I wanted to ask him where he was going but I don't think I wanna know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Hours Later...<strong>_

Omg, the bodyguard is almost as worse as Edward. He insisted on sitting next to me while I was interviewed, what the hell? He followed me around the store giving me no more than fourteen inches of space and insisted of coming into the restroom to stand outside the stall while I peed. He has to be related to Edward in some way.

My phone beeped. It's a text from Brasilda.

_Hey Bella, just letting you know I'm done with my date with Bill and ready for you to pick me up so we can go bridal shopping. I still can't believe you're getting married before me. Ugh. Feels so weird but I'm so happy for you. _

I still can't believe it either. Looking back who would of thought I'd be getting married at twenty or friends with Brasilda. Funny how life turns out. I went on my way to pick up Silda with Stephen sitting in the backseat. There was an awkward silence in the car, probably a lot more awkward for me than for him. He seems so cool, calm and collected.

I pulled into Brasilda's driveway and honked the horn. She came out in a crop top and shorts that could be underwear.

"Some things never change." I said as I smiled at Brasilda.

"And just what are you laughing at?" She said as she hoped in the passenger seat.

"Oh nothing."

"Who's the suit?"

"Just some bodyguard Edward hired." I said sounding kind of annoyed and nonchalant at the same time.

"Oow, he's cute." Brasilda said. "What's your name, handsome?" She turned around and asked Stephen with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hey, aren't you in a serious, COMMITTED relationship with Bill? Eyes forward, I'm not going to let you damage Edward's employee." I said as I reversed out of the driveway.

"Edward really knows how to take care of his woman, pity I couldn't have met him first."

"Yes, what a _pity _indeed..."

"Didn't you say one of his friend's is suppose to be coming along with us?"

"Yeah, Alice from my surprise engagement party. I'm suppose to call her when I'm ready. I also wanted to invite my Mom."

"Well, sounds like we have quite a few stops to make, one of them will be the liquor store so I can get a drink before we pick up your Mom."

"That's not funny." I told her.

I kept peaking at Stephen in the rear-view mirror, he has such a serious demeanor...like Edward.

"You know since Edward is so wealthy and he seems to keep wealthy, fashionable company-I bet this Alice chick is going to take us to a lot of expensive, designer bridal stores. Will we be picking out your fancy china and solid goldware today or will you be doing that with Edward?"

"Huh? Hmm... This is all a bit much. I don't even know what kind of dress I want, A-line, mermaid, ball gown-"

"You definitely don't want an A-line dress. Without a lot of pattern and style most A-line dress are boring. You want a nice fitted mermaid gown to show off your curves."

I rolled my eyes at Brasilda.

"Come on Bella, you're telling me you honestly don't have an idea of the kind of dress you want?"

"Well...I was thinking a ball gown but I'm not sure. Then there's the guest list. I don't know a lot of people, my side of the Church is going to be practically empty and I'm sure Edward is going to have a lot of fancy people on his side."

"Well maybe you should have a small wedding and tell Edward you aren't comfortable with a large, extravagant wedding."

"You know sometimes you actually give good advice." I told Brasilda.

"The way Edward looks at you I'm sure he'll be more focused on what's under the dress. Anyway, I'm not surprised you want to get married in a church, Bella. But how about a beach wedding instead? Or you two can get married in Barcelona. With a man like Edward the options are limitless."

"It's only My Mom, you and I so that's not a lot of people to fly out to Spain."

"But you were such a sweetheart in school, everyone loved you except me. I'm sure a lot of your old classmates will show up and your teachers. You were the quiet, shy, nice virtuous Bella and I was the...Well lets just say I was very hot." Brasilda said as she started laughing. "We all know Edward can afford to fly you and this entire town to Spain and back a million times."

"I haven't even spoken to Edward about all of this. He just told me to go out and shop for wedding stuff and that Alice is an excellent stylist and designer and she'd be helping me. We don't even have a budget set, not that I have a lot in my bank account."

"Bella, relax. You're going to be a bride and a gorgeous bride at that and you're marrying the very wealthy handsome, Edward. I'm pretty sure that he didn't discuss much with you because he wants you to do what you want and feel like a princess on that day like most women do. I doubt he's going to care about what kind of dress you'll be wearing. All Edward wants is for you to be happy, he told me while we were discussing your surprise engagement party."

"That you my so called friend neglected to tell me about."

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, I'm sure there's no budget. So lets spend as much as we possible could, your maid of honour needs new designer shoes for the wedding and reception." Brasilda said while smiling at me. "Oh and Bill gave me his credit card." She said with an even wider grin.

"Alright then, lets go spend a lot of money."

"Attagirl." Brasilda said.

* * *

><p>I pulled in front of the liquor store so Brasilda could get her fix. As I was about to step inside I got a call from Edward. I told Stephen to follow Brasilda inside although it looked as if he didn't want to. I didn't want him to see how I melted whenever I spoke to Edward. I hope Brasilda doesn't make any moves on him for his own well being.<p>

"Hello, gorgeous."

Just the sound of his voice made me blush.

"How did the interview go?"

"It went very well."

"I knew it would."

Edward was always as cocky as ever.

"Your watchdog insisted on being in the ladies' room while I tinkled."

"Remind me to give him a raise." Edward said.

"That's not funny."

"Relax, Stephan isn't interested in women. But I don't know any man you can't turn straight."

"Bella? I can hear you blushing through the phone. I can make you blush a lot more when you get home."

"He's gay, that's bad news for Brasilda." I said changing the subject. If someone walked past and looked at me they would think I was having phone sex in a public place.

"Are you changing the subject on me, Bella?"

"Yes. How is it that we haven't discussed what color tux you're going to wear or picking out fine china together?"

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know what I want."

"You can pick the tux and everything else or we can do it together. Whatever you want. We'll talk about it...among other things when you get home." Edward said seductively.

"Alright."

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I said as I hung up.

"Hello, Bella." Whispered a voice from behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it's not the stalker.<strong>


	23. Her Fairytale Dream Dress

**Hey everyone, it's been a longgggggggggg wait, I know and I am so sorry. Happy New Year! I hope everyone's year turns out to be filled with success and happiness!**

I quickly turned around, startled.

"It's me, Xavier, from the Hotel. I haven't seen you since that day your fiance dragged you away." I let out a nervous life.

I didn't know what to say. I can tell he's genuinely friendly but it's kinda embarrassing at the same time. I never thought I'd see him again after Edward embarrassed me in front of him.

"How have you been and what are you doing standing behind a liquor store?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"I've been good. I was just on the phone."

"I saw you twirling your hair, must have been an interesting conversation."

"How are you, it's nice seeing you again." I said changing the conversation. "

I've been good. How are things with you and your fiance?"

I hadn't even noticed Stephan standing some feet away from us, staring. Great, now he's going to tell Edward I was talking to some guy behind a liquor store then Edward is going to go into jealous-Edward-mode.

"Things are great." Although it's none of your business I said mentally.

"I take it that was him you were talking to on the phone."

"Yep." I said while slowing walking away.

"It's been nice chatting with you but I have to go, really busy."

I said as I took off with Stephan in tow.

"Nice catching up." I heard Xavier shout.

I get the feeling he wanted to ask me out. I met Brasillda waiting in the car. Next stop, Alice!

* * *

><p><strong>At Alice's house...<strong>

We arrived at Alice's home and she welcomed us in, I noticed I didn't see Jasper around. I whispered to Brasilda not to touch anything and to not be rude. Alice has a lot of elegant, expensive-looking things in her home. Everything looked french too.

Brasilda stayed out in the living room chatting up Stephen.

I want my dress to be a surprise for her and my Mom so I don't want them to know what it's going to look like. I decided not to pick up my Mom yet.

I did some thinking on the drive here and I only plan on getting married once, I want my marriage to Edward to last forever, like a real life fairy tale, happily ever-after.

I'm going to let Alice design my dress instead of purchasing one.

I want to wear my custom dream dress to meet Edward down the aisle.

Alice took me into her room and told me to sit on her bed, she sat next to me with a sketchpad.

Before we started I made her swear not to tell Edward what the dress is going to look like.

I told her my perfect style of dress and she sketched it perfectly, every detail!

I definitely want a ball gown cause I feel I'm too thin for a mermaid-style dress and don't have much curves to fill one out. She drew me a giant, princess ball gown dress, with a sweetheart neckline and a lot of detail. The back dips low but not too low.

Alice told me how excited she was to be designing my dress. From the moment I met her I could tell she was all about style.

She said she's going to import the finest fabrics from Europe. I told her not to spend too much cause I knew Edward would be paying for the dress and I didn't want it to be expensive. In her french accent she said "Nonsense! It's my gift to you, Edward doesn't even have to worry his pretty little bronze head about anything. Even though I know he'd give his entire fortune just for you, Bella. And Edward has quite a large fortune..."

"I'm going to add a few small diamonds, crystals and a lot of pearls to your dress. It's going to be stunning!"

I gave Alice an unsure look.

"Don't worry, you won't look like a disco ball, I promise you. And we're definitely going with the hair down, tons of gorgeous curls or waves to frame your gorgeous face. I'll be designing your shoes and jewelry as well, you'll be covered in white gold and diamonds and I'm not taking no for an answer!" I was speechless.

As Alice was finishing up the drawing I noticed the veil had the same design pattern as the skirt of the dress and... some parts of the top of the dress were see-through.

"Alice! What are you doing, the top looks like lingerie! I'm going to feel naked wearing that in front of so many people, my Mom isn't going to be happy if she sees me in that."

"Oh yes, speaking of lingerie I must take you to one of my favorite stores I like to frequent when I feel like expressing my 'affection' to Jasper! Come on, grab your keys, lets go! Everything must be perfect and sexy!"

The only word Alice heard was lingerie, she didn't even edit the sketch! She was too busy pulling me out the door and Brasilda and Stephen followed in tow.

I have a feeling this is going to get pretty uncomfortable, I really hope Stephen doesn't follow me into the store...

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to tell me what you think of the chapter!<strong>

**Links to Bella's dress. I know everyone won't like it but everyone won't like the same thing as you. Don't forget to remove the spaces after you copy and paste. www . pinterest pin / 467248530063135133/ www . pinterest pin / 425519864762946296/**

**Links to Bella's jewelry, shoes and hair accessories will come later. So will pics of Edward's tux ;)**


	24. Girls Night Out

**I just want to say that I appreciate each and every one of my readers, especially those who were with me since _Malevolent_. Thanks for supporting me everyone! :) I hope you all had a wonderful valentine's day. What's going on with everyone? **

* * *

><p>We pulled up a store with tinted windows and Alice literally dragged me out of the car. I realized Stephen was about to follow us inside so I quickly spun around and told him to please wait outside while wagging my finger at him.<p>

He reluctantly did as I asked.

Two sales girls came up to us, they knew Alice by name. Of course I'm not surprised... Alice introduced Brasilda and I to them and told them that I needed something 'extra special' for my wedding night. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

All of the lingerie in the store looked expensive and fancy. The store had everything from regular, ordinary lingerie to some kind of bondage lingerie stuff? I don't know what they're called.

"Come on, Bella. Let me show you one of my favorite brands." Alice said as she dragged me by my wrist again as Brasilda followed in tow. I know by the end of the day I won't have a hand, she would have already pulled it off.

"This is _Bordelle_. I love everything from this brand. Their Bridal collection should suit you perfectly and I know Edward will definitely appreciate it." Alice said while winking at me and I blushed.

I glimpsed through the windows and noticed Stephan talking on his cell, probably reporting to Edward how I wouldn't let him follow me into a tinted store.

I turned my attention back to what Alice was showing me.

All of the lingerie in the bridal collection was white, cream and ivory colored with gold accents. It looked beautiful and expensive but not my taste however I do want to look sexy for Edward. The thought made me blush. Maybe a nice, white lace teddy will do? Alice noticed me blushing.

"I can tell you like these Bella. I would suggest the ivory _Bondage Angela Dress _for you but considering you being you... how about the regular _angela dress_ from the bridal collection? You can wear the _longline bodice bra _with the _harness thong_. Though I would much prefer you to wear the _Gia shelf bra_ and _bondage harness brief_ underneath the _angela dress_. Alice said as she held up the gorgeous yet provocative clothing items.

"Hmm, if you're feeling naughty we can go with just the _bow leather nipplets, bondage harness brief, strap suspender belt, webbed garters _and_ thigh high stockings _with gold heels_. _Alice suggested and I couldn't help but notice that the _harness brief _seemed crotchless.

"Yeah, that's a really great idea, Alice. I really like these." Brasilda said as she took the _bow leather nipplets _from Alice admiring them. I'm not surprised that Brasilda likes them, I can see her and Alice being good friends. Brasilda likes nice, expensive things, hence her many former sugar daddies.

"I personally only wear red, black and royal blue colored lingerie but then again you are a virgin and this is going to be your first time. I think white, ivory and gold are appropriate." Brasilda told me with her big mouth, the two sales girls looked at me and I'm pretty sure that my blush reached my forehead.

"I don't know what to pick." I sighed. To me it's all about pleasing Edward.

"Don't worry Bella, leave it up to me. We'll go with the _bondage waspie, webbed thong, gia shelf bra, bow leather nipplets, webbed garters _and your finest pair of thigh high ivory stockings." Alice told the sale girls.

"Don't worry Bella, it's the perfect amount of sexy and conservative, you can wear the _bow nipplets _with the shelf bra so your nipples won't be on display and you'll get to tease Edward slowly by taking them off." Alice said and Brasilda nodded her head agreeing with her.

I've never felt so uncomfortable in my life!

"Now Bella, what about toys?" Brasilda asked heading over to the other section of the store and I raised a brow at her.

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You know, sex toys to help get you in the mood and up there so Edward can push you over the top. Vibrating bullets/eggs for your clit and some nipple stimulators, though I'm sure Edward will have no problem doing that manually himself." Alice said while winking at me and suddenly I couldn't breathe. I think I'm going to pass out.

Oh my gosh, this is going to be a longgggggg day...

After that mortifying shopping trip with Alice and Brasilda I dropped them off. I wanted to spend some Mother-daughter time with my Mom, just the two of us with the exception of Stephen lurking somewhere in the background. Brasilda suggested we have a bachelorette night out and Alice excitingly agreed. Brasilda got off with Alice at her place and she's going to get ready there, I know Alice is dressing her in her lovely designer clothing and accessories. They're probably bonding over fashion and sex. I smiled at the thought.

"Remember Bella, if a time comes when you're not happy, you can always come to me. You're always going to be my baby-girl." My Mom said as we hugged and said our goodbyes.

I just dropped off my Mom after picking her up and picking out fine china with her, I made sure to keep the lingerie-filled shopping bags in the trunk and away from her. Edward texted me while I was with her to tell me he loves me and is thinking of me. While we were bonding Mom talked to me about married life and making sure that I continue to let myself be happy. Never to settle, don't let Edward boss me around, don't be submissive to the point that I'm his slave instead of his wife/equal and to know my worth.

I can't believe this is all happening. I had forgotten Stephen is in the backseat. He's always so quiet he just fades into the background, I keep forgetting he's there. I guess that's a good thing. I watched as he stared out the window, his eyes darting everywhere. Watching, inspecting, anticipating, waiting...

Edward hasn't called me since I was at the liquor store with Silda. I guess there's no need to when Stephen is probably texting him my every move and how many breaths I've taken today. Stephen isn't so bad to have around except when men get too close or try to chat with me. Some guy at the decorations store wanted my womanly opinion about a dining set for his fiancee, when he tried to approach me, Stephen shut him down instantly. when we left the store Mom talked to Stephen about his 'rude behavior' as she put it and he insisted that the man could have been my stalker pretending to be a regular guy inquiring about dining ware.

I shook my head to help clear my mind and push all of the heavy thoughts away. I need to focus more on the road.

**30 Minutes Later...**

It's dark as I pull into Alice's driveway, her home really is large and lovely. One of the most elegant mansions I've ever seen. I wonder if Stephen heard us discussing our plans for tonight earlier.

Stephen and I got out of the car and he followed me into Alice's house. He always seems to be in stealth mode.

Alice and Brasilda looks to be freshly showered and dressed. Alice offered me a set of towels and led me into the bathroom. After I was done her and Brasilda 'insisted' on doing my makeup. By insisted I mean Brasilda tried to hold me down while Alice proceeded to attack my face with a brush and all sorts of other stuff. I called out for Stephen who was seated in the living room.

It didn't take him a second to burst through Alice's bedroom door. For once I'm actually happy to have him shadowing me. Alice and Brasilda pouted while I stuck out my tongue at them.

"Edward owes me a new bedroom door." Alice said jokingly.

"At least let us put some eyeliner and mascara on you please, Bella." Brasilda whined.

"Fine." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Brasilda applied the eyeliner heavily which didn't surprise me. She teased my lashes with the mascara brush then applied red lipstick (which I did not consent to but she did it anyway).

Alice gave me a tight, red, leather peplum skirt and a white bandage crop top to put on. She handed me an onyx and silver choker and a pair of black marc jacobs stilettos with silver heels.

I knew if Edward saw me dressed like this while out without him he'd make a big deal out of it. I plan to change my clothes after I bring Alice back home, we're all taking my car. Hopefully Jasper won't be back yet when we return. Edward shouldn't mind too much that I'm going out, I do have Stephen with me.

Brasilda curled my hair with Alice's curling wand.

"For the bachelorette." Alice said as she handed me a flat, diamond headband and a white silk garter with feathers. I put the hairband on, it was so cute. I humored her and Brasilda by putting on the garter. I slid it high up my thigh, Brasilda pulled it down to my lower thigh so it was visible while giving me a mischievous grin. I shouldn't have expected anything less, I sighed. Her and Alice really are a team.

I looked in the mirror and barely recognized myself. I was stunning!

"Good, now we're all ready now lets go. We need to hurry up before Jasper gets home." Alice said as she ushered us into the living room and out the front door, Stephen in tow of course.

As we headed to the car Brasilda whispered in my ear. "We need to ditch the suit, Bella." I looked at her in disbelief. "Yeah right, like that's going to happen. If I go to hell I'm sure he'd follow me there. " I told Brasilda.

"I'll take care of this." Alice whispered to Brasilda and I. She proceeded to model over to Stephen, swaying her hips left to right. As she was about to reach him I suddenly remembered Edward telling me Stephan is gay. I ran up to Alice and stopped her before she tried to put her moves on Stephen.

"He would be more interested in Jasper." I whispered in her ear.

"What?" She asked genuinely confused.

"He's gay." Brasilda contributed.

"Ohhh." Alice said as she looked Stephen up and down. "Who would have thought." She mumbled. "That reminds me, I have to text Jasper to let him know we're going to Brasilda's for a girls night _in_. She grinned at Brasilda." He always gets so jealous when I'm out without him.

"He must be related to Edward as well." That's two people related to Edward, Stephen and Jasper, I mumble to myself. I still can't believe Stephen tried to follow me into the restroom. I wonder what's Edward paying him.

"We need to get rid of him, come on Bella, don't you want to have super fun tonight?" Alice said beaming like a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah Bella, you know if we take him with us he'll tell Edward where we are and your jealous fiance will come and snatch you away from us. Then he'll call Alice's husband and he'll come and take Alice away then I won't have anyone to party with." Brasilda said genuinely sad.

"Fine." I gave in. "I have a plan." I said.

"Stephen." I called and he was instantly at my side. "I see someone in the bushes watching us." I said trying my best to sound afraid as I pointed to the massive amount of trees.

Stephen looked to where I pointed. "I don't see anything." He told me.

Brasilda instantly caught on to what I was doing. I wasn't surprised, she is street smart after all.

"Omg, I see him too!" Brasilda yelled panicked.

"Quick, lets go back inside." Alice said.

Stephen became alarmed. "Good idea, you girls get inside." He agreed with Alice then pulled out his gun and cautiously headed over to the bushes where I had pointed.

Instead of running inside Alice's house we ran to the car when Stephen was far enough away. I drove off as Alice and Brasilda laughed. Alice threw her house keeps outside the car window and yelled for Stephen to make himself comfortable.

I laughed a bit too, I feel extremely guilty for doing that. I can't believe I just did that, it's so unlike me. But I am looking forward to a night of drinking and dancing without Stephen acting like he's my Dad and I'm fifteen.

My cell immediately started to ring, I didn't know whether to answer it or ignore it. I know it's Edward calling. Brasilda grabbed my phone out of my hands and threw it out of the window.

"BRASILDA!"

"Whattttt?" She whined. "Mr. Money-Bags will buy you another one in the morning anyway. Besides, we have my and Alice's phones. We're good."

"I guess you're right I said."

It just hit me, why didn't I notice it before. Brasilda and Alice are tipsy! They were probably drinking before I came back from the decorations store.

* * *

><p><strong>While at <em>Fantaisie<em>... **

Alice had directed me to this upscale club. Of course the owner and bouncers knew who she was so we just walked right in. Her and Brasilda each had two drinks in their hands. I have one in mine. Tastes pretty darn good too, I have to remember to ask Alice what this is called.

Everyone was dressed stupendously.

I watched as Alice danced her way over to the DJ and she whispered into his ear. Oh no, what is she doing? I dreaded.

The music volume lowered and the DJ spoke into the mic. "I just want to give a very special congrats to Bella who's getting hitched in a few weeks, everyone, lets try to make Bella's night as special and fun as possible. Make sure she's reminded of how much fun it is to be a single lady and what she's giving up." The DJ said with a grin on his face. I knew they were his words and not Alice's.

Thanks a lot, Alice. I looked across the room at Alice with a _I'm going to kill you _look on my face. She smiled and raised her glass, so did everyone else in the club.

The music was turned up once again. I felt numerous hands grab me from behind and was stunned. A pair of those hands belonged to Brasilda. I protested but everyone ignored me.

I was picked up and carried over to the crystal bar, everything in this place looks luxurious. I shouldn't be surprised considering Alice directed us here.

I was laid down on top of the crystal bar. Three shot glasses were places on my belly and Alice poured a little brandy in my navel. Four EXTREMELY attracted men came through the crowd. Three each picked up a shot glass with their mouth, threw their heads back and downed it. I blushed bright red. I looked like a red Christmas light! One had blonde hair and greens eyes, he was really muscular. He smiled his hundred thousand dollar smile at me. His smile was impressive but not as impress as Edward's million dollar smile.

The second guy was dark-chocolate, brown eyes, super handsome, hair cut low and dressed to impress with the top buttons on his shirt undid showing off his muscular pecs. The third guy looked just like the second but his eyes were green.

The fourth guy was pale, black hair and blue eyes. He was even more handsome than the first guy. He sucked the brandy out of my navel and it felt ticklish.

Alice started taking pics with her phone. "You're going to want to remember this amazing night." She whispered in my ear.

I glared at her and Brasilda.

"Just relax and enjoy yourself Bella, you deserve to have fun every once in a while."

I guess she's right...

Before I could protest, Brasilda stuffed a shot glass in my mouth and filled it with tequila. She was standing over me. She leaned forward and took it out of my mouth with her mouth, titled her head back and downed it. Alice and the crowd were cheering.

Omg, I can't believe Brasilda just did that to me!

I felt like I was a new item on display at a museum. Everyone was crowded around me as I lied on the bar. I tried to sit up but Brasilda pushed me back down. Alice held my arms as Brasilda slowly trickled tequila down my throat. Then hottie number four came and sprinkled a little salt and squeezed a lime into my mouth, after he was done Brasilda continued to assault with a deadly tequila bottle.

I felt my blood get warmer and slowly started to mellow out. I laughed at Brasilda and Alice. This is fun! I yelled at them over the music and the crowd. I no longer resisted Alice and she let my arms go. Hottie number three started sprinkling salt on my belly and squeezing a piece of lime on my belly. He and his other cohorts continued to lick it off, then came the tequila.

Hottie number three removed one of the shoes off my foot and started to suck on my toes. Omg...

Half an hour later when I was finally let off the bar, I danced sandwiched between Alice and Silda. Alcohol flowed through my body and it felt like I didn't have a care in the world.

Different hotties approached us to dance.

Everyone was cheering my name and the night continued on blissfully.

* * *

><p>"Anyone sober enough to drive?" I asked as we stumbled to the car. The security guards winked at us as we passed while they were closing up the club. All the patrons had already left, the girls and I are the last ones out. Alice was chatting with the owner, Tim about adding some of Jasper's paintings to the club.<p>

"Damnit, Bella, why did you have to park to far?" Brasilda complained as she took off her shoes and continued on barefoot.

"It feels like we've been walking forever." Alice said as we reached the end of the parking lot.

I stopped in my tracks as it hit me. "I didn't park this far, we parked not too far from the entrance. "

"Oh yeah, I remember." Alice slurred.

"I didn't see the car when we came out." Brasilda said.

"Neither did I." I told her. "Shit! The car's gone!"

"Lets call the cops or a cab or something." Brasilda said as she took out her phone. "No service." She said.

"Me too." Alice said as she held up her phone as well.

"Lets go back inside and use the phone." Brasilda told us.

"Tim and everyone else is already gone, the place is locked up tight." Alice said while pointing to the door.

"Shit!" Brasilda cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

"I don't care if she doesn't have her phone! Track Alice's and her slutty friend's phones! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE FUCK THEY ARE AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!"

"I can't believe Stephen fell down on the job, he's usually always on his toes." Came Jasper's pissed off response.

"Sir, we can't seem to trace them. They must have the batteries out of their phones." David told me.

"Damnit, Alice!" Jasper hissed. "She would have known that we would try to track them through their phones."

I can't even get a signal to the GPS I installed under Bella's car. It's like somebody fucking disabled it!

Bella, Bella, Bella... What have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA's POV<strong>

"Maybe we should walk to the nearest gas station?" I suggested.

"Look girls." Brasilda said as a black car pulled in front of us. The windows were tinted jet black, I couldn't see into the car. The window began to roll down but barely a quarter of the way.

"Good night ladies, my friend and I wanna know if you girls need a ride?" A familiar voice asked. I couldn't see who was in the car because the window was only rolled down a tiny bit.

"Where have I heard that voice before...?"

***FLASHBACK***

"Alright, this is the last call I'm taking before we start."

"Hi Eddy boy, I see you're still sticking around after you got my note, you've got some balls. Bella, my love, your name doesn't do you justice. I hope you've been a good girl and kept the dog away from the _kat_ like I told you to…if you know what I mean. Since this is an erotic radio show in all, I would love to describe the things I'm going to do to your sweet, tight, supple, untouched body. Do you know what it feels like to have a tongue wiggling around in your pussy? I bet you've never even touched yourself down there. You know, I lick the crotch of your panties imagining that it's your pussy, sometimes I nibble on them. Don't worry, we'll be together as soon as I get loverboy out of the way and then I'll show you what it feels like to be taken and ravished like you've never been before. Until then my sweet…"

***END FLASHBACK***

Realization and horror both hit me at exactly the same time.

"RUN!" I yelled to Alice and Brasilda...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Brasilda is getting to be kind of a bad influence on Bella isn't she?<strong>

**Alice can get wild too when she's tipsy. **

**Bordelle is a real clothing line, if any of you lingerie-addicts with deep pockets are interested you can check them out. :)**

**What's going to happen when Edward finds out about Bella's little celebratory night? It's not like she cheated on him, she just had a little fun. No kissing or fondling involved... Pssh, like that matters to Edward.**

**Will Edward and Jasper save the girls in time?**

**Will they even get to save them at all?**

**Who dies in this story?**

**Things are going to get super intense in the next chapter!**

**The more reviews, the faster the update.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
